Ahora y siempre
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Cap 17 UPLOAD Ren X Tamao . Despúes de tres largos años los guerreros legendarios se reúnen..., un nuevo amor y muchas competencias!
1. Sentimiento de Madre

Para empezar Shaman King no me pertenece, ni su historia ni personajes, sólo soy una fanática que idealiza romances jejeje espero que les guste:). Es un Tamao x Ren, lo voy a hacer algo larguito y de a poquitos nn .

**Sentimiento de Madre**

El silencio rondaba la pensión Asakura, los pasillos se encontraban desalojados, sólo la presencia de una persona que se encontraba de pie junto a una ventana viendo la lluvia caer, salvaba la pensión de ser un lugar muerto. Esta persona era una joven, de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, con el cabello rosa largo y liso que caía por su espalda hasta su cintura, llevaba puesto un vestido de tiras negro que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos, de esbelta figura característico de una joven mujer pero, si se le observaba el rostro lo primero que se notaba era ciertos rasgos infantiles entreverados con una gran belleza adulta. Su nombre era Tamao Tamamura.

Tamao se encontraba sola en la pensión tanto de espíritus como de personas. Las personas que habitaban la pensión además de ella eran Yoh y Anna Asakura, quienes habían aceptado que Tamao viviera con ellos con la condición de que ayudara en los quehaceres de la casa y en la crianza de su pequeño hijo Hanna. Claro que Tamao aceptó… con tal de estar siempre al lado de la persona que en ese entonces amaba con todo su ser, el joven Yoh Asakura.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que los padres del pequeño Hanna habían que tenido que salir de viaje, ya que a Yoh tenía que hacer ciertos asuntos que sólo al Shaman King le correspondía y habían dejado a Tamao a cargo de su hijo. Tamao aceptó también hacerse responsable, todo por serle útil a su joven amor.

Hannah ya tenía tres años de edad, Tamao le había cogido cariño al niño considerándolo prácticamente hijo suyo…y de su gran ilusión. Porque después de todo eso siempre había sido, una simple ilusión, una simple esperanza que surgió con una palabra bondadosa o una simple tierna sonrisa, y que ella había considerado como algo más.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, al principio Tamao sintió preocupación ya que Hannah había salido con su Tío Ryu desde temprano y todavía no volvían. Pero luego se tranquilizó, después de todo Ryu estaba con él y ella sabía del cariño que sentía el hombre hacia el niño, por ser hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-(suspiro)… Al parecer comeré hoy sola.- se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba las cortinas no sin antes dar otro vistazo al cielo para comprobar que estaba anocheciendo - … ojalá vuelvan pronto – dijo esto y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina.

Bajando por las escaleras, Tamao llegó a la cocina, tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco de té. Luego se dirigió a la sala, tomo asiento en el suelo, colocó su taza sobre la mesa y se apoyo en ella. La casa se encontraba totalmente silenciosa, antes a ella le hubiera molestado pero ahora simplemente le era indiferente. El reloj anunciaba las 9 de la noche, afuera seguía lloviendo, el sonido del teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tamao se levantó y cogió la bocina del teléfono.

- Buenas noches, pensión Asakura. – Tamao dijo cordialmente.

- Señorita Tamao, habla Ryu – Respondió este – Al parecer lo que fuimos ha hacer nos tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperábamos, disculpe.

- Señor Ryu, no se preocupe… dígame ¿cómo está Hannah? ¿Esta ahí con usted?

- Sí, ahora se lo paso (…) –Ryu le alcanza el teléfono a Hannah - ¿Mamá? hola Jeje – dijo el niño saludando a su "madre".

- Hannah, no les estarás causando inconvenientes a tu tío ¿verdad?

- jeje para nada mamá – respondió Hannah entre risitas – te quería decir que no volveremos sino hasta en la mañana ¿no hay problema, mamá?

- (silencio) no, no lo hay. Sólo asegúrense de regresar temprano ¿están refugiados de la lluvia?

- Sí, mamá nn, encontramos refugio con unos amigos del Tío Ryu.

- _del tío Ryu… amigos….- _Se repitió pensando Tamao – Está bien, sólo regresen en la mañana.- dijo ella.

- Esta bien mamá, cuídate, nos vemos en la mañana jeje,– dijo alegre Hannah – AHH , mamá te quiero mucho jeje, adios! – Se despidió Hannah, sorprendiendo a Tamao con sus palabras.

- Bien, adiós.- Terminó Tamao.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala, se sentó, coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Y en esa posición comenzó a sollozar… no era la primera vez. Siempre lo hacía, ella sentía esa opresión en su pecho…. cada vez que ese niño la llamaba mamá y decía….cuanto la quería. ¿Cómo decirle a ese niño la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que ha vivido tres años de mentiras? ¿Cómo decirle que ella no era su madre, que sólo estaba cumpliendo con un favor que se le había sido pedido…? cómo? Por más que ella lo quisiera como hijo suyo, sabía que no lo era… y le dolía más tenerle que mentir. Sonaba egoísta de su parte, pero ella sólo quería permanecer con ese niño, ser parte de su vida, amarlo como si hubiera sido suyo y de ¨él¨. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, él amaba a su esposa, él había procreado un hijo con ella, y Tamao siempre será vista como una de sus más queridas amigas... sólo eso y nada más.

En esos años que los esposos Asakura habían estado de viaje, ellos al darles a Hannah, le habían pedido a Tamao un favor muy especial... el de pretender ser la madre de Hannah. Ella cuando escuchó estas palabras no podía creerlo pero, cuando escuchó la explicación que Anna le dio comprendió todo...

-Tamao, tu sabes bien que las obligaciones que tiene el Shaman King son fundamentales para el equilibrio que tiene el mundo, Yoh carga con una gran responsabilidad en estos momentos y t bien sabes que él tiene que encargarse de esos asuntos...- dijo la gran esposa del shaman king, Itako no Anna Kyoyama, ahora Asakura. Esta joven tenía el cabello largo y rubio, llevaba puesto un gran manto negro sobre su cuerpo, su rostro aunque mostraba facciones severas se denotaba una gran belleza, sus ojos negros mostraban frialdad en el momento del habla. Anna tenía para ese entonces 16 años de edad. Una tímida niña de 14 años escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía la joven. Esa niña era Tamao. - ... pero como es lógico es gran rey shaman ... él necesita de alguien a su lado. Mejor dicho me necesita, Tamao... – dijo la sacerdotisa decidida.

Tamao sólo respondía moviendo su cabeza. Esa mujer siempre le había inspirado un poco de temor, a pesar de haber sido amigas de la infancia, su carácter frío y solitario la alejaba un poco de ella.

En otro lado de la habitación en la cual se encontraban, apoyado a una pared se podía ver a un joven de cabellos castaños un poco largos, sobre ellos se encontraban un par de audífonos naranjas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados dando la impresión de estar durmiendo, pero su rostro mostraba una gran tranquilidad y sus labios tenían una ligera sonrisa... ese chico, su nombre Yoh Asakura, ahora el gran Shaman King. Tamao observaba ya por largo rato a ese chico, después de todo es él quien le quitaba el sueño en las noches.

-Entonces entiendes lo que debes hacer no Tamao? . Necesito que por tres años muestres un carácter como el mío, para que así Hannah no sospeche nada hasta el día que regresemos... – dirigiendo una mirada al bebé que yacía dormido en sus brazos.- Sólo por tres años ...

-S..si señorita Anna, ha..haré to..do lo posible, por... por parecerme a usted...- tartamudeó la pequeña – aunque ..

va a hacer difícil señorita...

Anna esbozó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios al ver el nerviosismo de la joven.- Te lo encargo, Tamao. Sé que cuidarás a Hannah hasta el día en que Yoh y yo volvamos.- Finalizó la joven poniéndose de pie.

-S.. si señorita Anna...gracias por confiar en mí... y muchas gracias a usted joven Yoh – dijo dirigiendo una mirada a la vez que un notable sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento en la dirección en que se encontraba el joven, que al darse cuenta abrió los ojos.

-No te preocupes Tamao, mas bien... no te tomes muy a pecho el parecerte a Anna... no vayas a quedar así ... jejeje ... auuchhh – en ese momento la rubia jalo un cabello de su esposo. – Anniita es broma jejeje ...

-Calla Yoh... bien es hora de partir, Tamao, nos vemos dentro de tres años. – dijo la sacerdotisa a la niña.- Adiós.

-S..si – empezó la pelirosada ahora ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Iba a extrañarlos... eso estaba por seguro. Son sus amigos después de todo y las personas que le dieron un hogar... – Vuelvan pronto señorita Anna, Joven Yoh ... – ahora llorando, le era difícil despedirse de esa persona... sin haber confesado aún lo que sentía por ella...

-Toc...Toc...Toc – unos golpeteos la sacaron de sus recuerdos. Llamaban a la puerta. Tamao se secó las lágrimas que había dejado caer mientras soñaba despierta. La pelirosada se acercó a la puerta, miró por la rendija pero no vió a nadie...

_-Quien podría ser a esta hora y con un clima tan terrible como este... – _se preguntó Tamao. - ¿Quién es? – dijo con la puerta aún cerrada.

No había respuesta...

-_Habrá sido un relámpago ... seguramente... – _se dijo

La pelirosada se dio media vuelta cuando otro golpe se escuchó, más fuerte esta vez. Cansada, fue y abrió la puerta de par en par..

-¿¡¡ Hay alguen ahí ? – gritó. La lluvia caía ya muy fuerte, haciendo que su cabello y sus ropas se mojasen. Tamao miró y en la entrada del pórtico diviso una figura... - ¿ Quién es, que hace sin protección en un clima como este? – empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a esta figura. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de esa persona vió era alta, traía una capucha que cubría la mitad de su rostro, cabellos mojados junto con pequeñas gotas que caían suavemente en sus mejillas, sus ropas estaban tapadas por una capa y además traía un portafolios en una mano.

-Mi nombre es Ren Tao, es esta acaso la residencia Asakura? – preguntó identificándose un poco molesto el hombre, que había alzado un poco la capucha mostrando unos intensos ojos dorados y unos cabellos violáceos que tapaban la mitad de su rostro. Miró a la mujer esperando una respuesta. Esta estaba con los ojos abiertos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al ver al hombre tuvo una leve sospecha de quien se trataba.

-Ren ... Tao... ¿Joven Tao? – preguntó Tamao sorprendida y reconociendo a este hombre. Su sonrojo se puso mas intenso cuando el joven acentuó su cabeza.- Soy Tamao , Tamao Tamamura... ¿me recuerda?

-Tamamura Tamao? – dijo el joven de cabellos violáceos ya que era mas que obvio que no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre en su vida pero al observarla con detenimiento se percató de ... -espera un momento... Tú no eras la niña que cocinaba siempre en la casa de Yoh y que tenía como espíritos acompañantes a unos adefesios con pañales?

-Si joven, soy Tamao. Pero joven dígame que hace usted aquí? – dijo la pelirosada sin percatarse de que todavía estaban bajo la lluvia que cada vez era más fuerte y parecía no tener fin. – Oh disculpe – dijo ya dándose cuenta de la lluvia – Mejor pasemos a dentro, no se vaya a enfermar- Señalo Tamao indicando al hombre para que la siguiera hacia la casa. El joven sólo descanso su rostro ya que desde hace un buen rato lo tenía tenso a causa de estar empapado. Luego siguió a la pelirosada.

Ya adentro Tamao trajo una toalla y haciendo una reverencia se la entregó al hombre. Ren cogió la toalla y empezó a secarse el cabello. Cuando se quitó la capucha, Tamao pudo observarlo mejor. Ya no era aquel adolescente de 16 años obsesionado con ser el rey shaman, ahora veía frente a ella a un hombre de rasgos maduros, cuyos cabellos estaban algo largos, sus ojos dorados eran rasgados dado a su nacionalidad china... se le veía realmente apuesto con el cabello mojado cayendo sobre sus ojos. Todo ese tiempo estuvo mirándolo, él por su parte se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada, pero no dijo nada. Al terminar de secarse, la joven le ofreció una yukata para que se cambiase, el chico sólo tomó la prenda se dirigió hacia una habitación.. (ya había estado antes en aquel lugar por ende ya lo conocía) para poder cambiarse. Tamao se dirigió a la cocina y puso agua a hervir. En unos momentos escuchó pasos, fue hasta la sala y encontró al joven Tao sentado en un cojín. Tamao se acercó hacia él.

-Disculpe.. – preguntó timidamente, ya que conocía el carácter de este hombre- se le ofrece algo de tomar ... talvez algo caliente? ... – terminó sonriendo muy levemente

Ren la miró – Leche, estará bien – dijo para luego voltear su mirada. Tamao hizo una reverencia y fue a traer un poco de leche. Cogió un vaso, sirvió un poco de leche caliente y se volvió a la sala.

-Aquí tiene, joven Tao.- Tamao le entregó el vaso. – Dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? – preguntó la pelirosada viendo como el joven bebía del vaso de leche.

-Vine por la reunión.-respondió Ren terminando de beber .- Hace tres años prometimos reunirnos de nuevo para esta fecha.- dijo Ren mirando a la mujer.- Se supone que todos estaríamos aquí...

Tamao lo miró por un momento - ¿Reunión? – dijo , acaso tendría que ver con el retorno del joven Yoh y la señorita Anna que iba hacerle día de mañana... – Entonces joven, usted también estaba enterado de que el joven Yoh regresaría de su viaje el día de mañana... – terminó de decir Tamao.

-Así es, sólo que viajé a la cuidad por cuestion de negocios y decidí venir hacia acá con un día de anticipación, pero debido al clima llegué más tarde de lo que esperaba.- Ren dijo mirando a un punto fijo en el centro de la mesa.- ¿Por cierto... – empezó a decir Ren, aún sin mirar a la jove.

-Sí, ellos regresaran mañana, Hannah también lo hará mañana junto con el señor Ryu, debido a la lluvia no pudieron regresar de su búsqueda... – dijo la pelirosa al recordar a aquel niño motivo de sus lágrimas no hace momento atrás...

-Hannah ..? – dijo confundido Ren

-Sí... joven Ren- dijo la chica, ya que Ren Tao no estaba enterado de que Yoh había tenido un hijo, a la vez que no estaba enterado del favor que se le había encargado a la pelirosada.- Hannah es mi hijo... – sonrió un poco Tamao, ruborizándose levemente.

-Ah...- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijo. Afuera, el clima empeoró, no sólo había ahora lluvia, sino que relámpagos acompañaban esa noche. Tamao se angustió un poco, ya que recordó que a Hannah le asustaban los relápagos. Ren se dio cuenta de aquel semblante, pero no preguntó, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia.

-Bueno..- dijo la joven cambiando de semblante y atrayendo la atención del joven de cabellos violáceos.- será mejor que descanse joven, mañana será un día particularmente largo, con su permiso que descanse, me retiró.- la pelirosada se levantó del lugar y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Ren se quedó un momento pensando para luego levantarse e irse también a dormir, no sin antes susurrar para sí – _no puedo creer que me atrasé tanto tiempo...ya tiene un hijo.- _diciendo esto, se dirigió a una de las muchas habitaciones disponibles en la pensión que él ya conocía muy bien.

Fin capítulo 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please no me maten es el priemr fic que escribo dejen reviewsss pelase...


	2. Encuentro

Recalco que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo doy uso a mi descarriada imaginación. Jejeje gracias nn.

**Encuentro**

Era de mañana, la lluvia del día anterior había dejado grandes charcos en el suelo del jardín, dentro de la pensión Asakura el ambiente era tranquilo. Tamao Tamamura, la ahora encargada del lugar, se encontraba levantada y en la cocina preparando el desayuno, tanto como para ella como para su huésped.

Realmente, la joven se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, en su niñez hubiera sido algo muy común pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado (por el papel que debía cumplir) a levantarse tarde y eran apenas las 6.

Aparte ella pensó que en ese día no quería perderse ningún detalle en particular, ya que sería demasiado cansado, talvez el día más agotador para ella.

-Mmmm… ahh son las 6 de la mañana- dijo bostezando la pelirosada mientras colocaba una tetera a hervir- Supongo que Hannah y Ryu regresarán en unas horas…. – habló Tamao a la vez que recordaba que ninguno de los dos era del tipo madrugador, luego calló un momento…- hoy será el día,…el día que deberé de dejar de prentender, pobre Hannah, quisiera…saber si nuestra relación cambiará, me o…dia…rá?- al decir esto la joven se entristeció dejando caer una solitaria lágrima sobre su mejilla.

Ella no quería que ese niño de cabello la odiase. Habían pasado por tanto que en caso de que él cambiara para con ella, sería un gran sufrimiento para su corazón pero, sería su castigo por lo que le había echo…-Ojalá… que nada cambie…nada.

-Buenos Días…- se escuchó decir a alguien. Tamao que se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que de la impresión dejó caer una taza que tenía en las manos…

-Dios… que torpe, Joven Tao Buenos Días, ¿Durmió bien? – a pesar del pequeño incidente Tamao sonrió un poco mientras se agachaba para recoger los pedazos de la infortunada taza.

El joven sólo la observaba.- Sí…- respondió. Ella siempre ha sido así, nerviosa, tímida… hasta cierto punto cobarde.- _Su carácter no ha cambiado en nada…- _pensó Tao. Pero sí que Tamao había cambiado, su exterior ya no mostraba aquella niña frágil, débil y diminuta.

Ahora era una joven mujer agraciada en todo aspecto y con una impresionante belleza.- _No digo que no haya sido bella antes…- _Un sonrojo repentino surgió en su rostro.- Bah, que estoy pensando.- se reprochó a sí mismo en voz alta, lo suficiente alta como para ser escuchado por la pelirosa, movió levemente su cabeza mientras alejaba aquel pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Pasa algo joven?- Preguntó Tamao al haber escuchado al chino.

-No… nada este… ¿qué haces tan temprano despierta?- Contestó Ren mientras se sentaba en la mesa que había en medio de la pequeña cocina.

Tamao, que había ya terminado de recoger y botar los pedazos, o miró y dijo.- Bueno, el día de hoy tengo un huésped en la pensión y es mi deber como encargada de la pensión Asakura el atenderlo joven Tao. Haciendo una reverencia y finalizando Tamao con una sonrisa. Tao sólo volteó su mirada hacia una ventana cerca de ahí. Un leve sonrojo se hacia presente pero sus cabellos violáceos lo tapaban. Al momento que recordaba algo, preguntó.

-Hoy tu hijo vendrá ¿no es así?- preguntó con más que curiosidad el joven de ojos dorados, aún sin mirarla.

Cambiando su semblante a uno un poco oscuro la pelirosada contestó que probablemente llegarían en unas cuantas horas. Hoy se acabaría la farsa, tantas cosas se dirían este día que la chica no podía evitar ponerse triste. Cuando sintió que le comenzaban a arder los ojos volteó su cabeza fingiendo que buscaba algo.

Ren volvió a darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de Tamao. Mirándola, Ren sólo suspiró y sin quererlo…-¿y tu esposo? – lo dijo! Lo que había estado pensando desde la noche anterior!. Ren se sonrojó de sobremanera y frunció el ceño.

Tamao lo observó un momento analizando bien la pregunta. Ya se la habían echo antes, después de todo cómo una joven de apenas 17 años pueda tener un hijo de 3… no era lógico. Ella había dicho que a los 14 la comprometieron con un joven no muy mayor a ella, con el cual tuvo a Hannah, y que luego este joven la abandonó ni bien tuvo al niño. Pero aún así, este cuento no era muy bien oído ni visto por los vecinos de su entorno. Ni ella esperaba contárselo a este joven porque de antemano algo le decía que este joven no era ningún tonto y no se iba a creer lo que ella le dijera. Sólo sonrió tiernamente y cerrando sus ojos volteó su rostro hacia la dirección del joven.

-No tengo ninguno joven jeje , sólo somos en esta pensión Hannah, el señor Ryu y su servidora.- Dicho esto Tamao volteó su mirada y volvió a fingir que buscaba o hacía algo. Todo por sólo evitar la mirada de ese joven de cabellos violáceos que todavía sentía como la observaban por detrás.

Ren no insistió más, se sentía satisfecho con lo que había escuchado. Realmente no le interesaba saber el paradero del esposo, si es que lo había claro, luego pensó con ironía.- _Con un hijo y sin esposo quien te cuide…jeje… espera un momento… ¡¿Dijo que Ryu está acá?...no… nooo... no creo que ese individuo… le haya echo algo a esta mujer- _ La sola idea de que existiera alguna relación entre la pelirosada y el hombre del extravagante estilo de cabello le resultaba al chico… asquerosa. Ren inmediatamente desechó esa idea, le estaba quitando el hambre. Sin más que decir, se levantó de su asiento y comenzaba a retirarse. Tamao al escuchar sus pasos, volteó.

-Es verdad joven Tao, ¿Qué hace usted a esta hora despierto?- Preguntó la pelirosa mirando directamente a los ojos dorados del joven proveniente de la china. Tao al sentirse observado por esos ojos rosa oscuro, se sintió mareado. Ya había olvidado lo hermosos que eran. La joven le miró extrañada al no recibir más que una mirada como respuesta.- Discúlpeme joven Tao, no soy nadie para cuestionar sus acciones.- Se disculpó apenada haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, pensando que había cometido una imprudencia al preguntarle por las acciones de su ahora huésped.- Más bien. ¿No le gustaría desayunar? – Preguntó la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en su rostro.

El joven de cabellos violáceos le sorprendió levemente la forma en que esta chica confundía las cosas.- No, me levanté temprano a entrenar. Que esté en este lugar, no me impide continuar mi rutina de ejercicios.- Dijo Tao.- Además… estoy despierto desde antes que tú…- dijo y vio que la pelirosa intensificaba su sonrojo. Eso le gustó.- Voy a cambiarme de ropa- Dijo el chino mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a Tamao aún con la pregunta del desayuno.

La pelirosada se sintió más tranquila.- Está bien joven.- hizo una reverencia mientras se iba Ren.

Tamao sólo relajo su rostro, el estar sonriendo ya se le había echo cansado. Tiempo que no sonreía, ni se sonrojaba como lo había echo ahora. Esto de tomar un papel en frente del niño rubio y personalizar otro frente al joven Tao era cansado. Ella misma se caracteriza como una moneda de dos caras. Nunca en su vida le había gustado mentir y por tres años lo había estado haciendo, sólo por agradar a ese joven de cabellos castaños.

Mientras tanto en una habitación del segundo piso, Ren Tao, después de asearse y vestirse, observaba una pequeña caja negra que sostenía en una mano. La observaba con detenimiento, esta cajita tenía grabados de flores en colores pasteles en una esquina, era de forma un poco redondeada en las esquinas y tenía un broche plateado que aseguraba que la caja no se abriese. Con una mirada vacía observaba esa caja…para que la había traído pensaba, con que motivo en especial había dejado que su hermana se la diera. Ni él mismo entendía. Sólo sintió que debía traerla consigo, talvez como amuleto de buena suerte para los negocios, quien sabe.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAÁ YA REGRESAAMOOSS! .- un fuerte gritó se escuchó resonar en toda la casa. Tao al escuchar se tapó los oídos, había sido un grito demasiado chillón y se denotaba algo infantil en el tono de voz, por lógica pertenecente a un niño…- Un niño…- empezó a decir Ren. Luego como si hubiese un incendio en el cuarto, corrió hacia la entrada de la casa y una escena algo extraña captó su mirada.

Tamao estaba con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión severa en su rostro y mirando directamente a un niño rubio pequeño vestido con un overol azul claro. El niño mostraba una tímida sonrisa a Tamao.

-Hannah, que te dije acerca de gritar en la casa.- dijo Tamao sin cambiar su mirada, mostrando una actitud fría hacia aquel niño. Cosa que sorprendió al joven de cabello violáceos.

-Jejeje, sí lo sé mamá, pero estaba emocionado. Quería… QUIEN ES ÉL? .- dijo Hannah fijando su atención y señalando a Ren Tao. Que había permanecido callado todo ese rato.

-Hannah… no es correcta apuntar con el dedo a las personas.- lo corrigió Tamao, sin cambiar ni su tono de voz frío ni su semblante seco.- Él es el Joven Ren Tao y es uno de lo …

-REN TAOO… TÚ ERES UNO DE LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS NO ES ASI? .- gritó emocionado, el niñito rubio. Tan pequeñito, apenas 3 años de edad y ya tenía un timbre de voz lo suficientemente fuerte para desquilibrar a una persona. – no es así? No es así? .- se acercó Hannah hacia Ren para poder observarlo mejor.

Ren se quedó mirando al niño. Es este acaso el hijo de Tamao?. Esa era la única interrogante en la cabeza del chico. Además aquella actitud, aquella mirada que vió en la pelirosada. No era para nada común en ella. A aquella muchacha que no hace poco mostraba un sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa, ahora tenía una actitud fría, distante, como si no tuviese sentimientos… ya había visto esa imagen, ese porte de indiferencia, muy parecido al de aquella … itako.

Tao sintió la inquietante mirada del niñito rubio, así que se agachó para poder quedar un poco a su altura, pero fue difícil ya que el rubio era demasiado chiquito (Véase un poco más alto que Manta). Quedando a su altura, Ren se fijó en los ojos del pequeño y vió que ellos estabas brillosos. Suspiró un poco y miró a la mujer que estaba detrás Hannah.- _Cómo es posible que este sea su hijo, no veo ningún parecido con…- _volvió a mirar al niño. Ablandó su rostro y mostró una leve sonrisa, después de todo este niño era hijo de aquella mujer.

-Sí, así es.

Ni bien terminó de hablar es escuchó un fuerte.- SIIIIIIIIIIII.- gritó el niño, pero calló inmediatamente.- Jejeje lo siento mamá.- rió el Hannah, ya que su madre le había lanzado una mirada fulminante.- Esto es increíble, uno menos verdad tío Ryu? .- dijo el niño dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que acababa de entrar en la casa.

Ren observó al hombre y una sonrisa irónica le apareció en el rostro.- Pero mira quien está aquí…- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa y con el tono de voz un poco arrogante.

-Pero si eres tú Ren.- respondío el hombre. Su porte era impresionante, era alto, más alto que el chino. Llevaba puesta una playera blanca y unos jeans azules, portaba unos lentes oscuros, además una extravagante barba y peinado acompañaban el look tipo elvis del hombre.- Qué alegría verte otra vez.- dijo Ryu mientras acercaba una mano hacia el joven el cual la estrechó.

-Tíoo, Tíoo, Él es uno de los guerreros legendarios.- apareció diciendo eso Hannah. Ryu lo miró y dijo…

-Exacto Joven Maestro.- sonrió para luego mirar a Tao.- Dime Ren, ¿Cuándo llegaste a la pensión?

Soltando la mano de su amigo, Ren le respondió.- Llegué anoche.

-Pero anoche… con la lluvia que hizo?. Vayaa jaja tenías ganas de volver no es así Ren.- Río el hombre del peinado extravagante. Ren frunció el ceño y volteaba la mirada apenado ya que su amigo había dicho algo cierto. Es verdad, él quería volver. El viaje de negocios sólo era excusa, lo que realmente quería era encontrarse con esas personas que hace 3 años no veía. Pero su orgullo no permitiría mostrarse feliz de volver a verlos.

Su amigo lo conocía bien y tomó esa actitud como una "sí". Luego se fijó en la mujer que todavía estaba parada un lado de ellos.- Señorita Tamao, Buenos Días.- saludó el hombre a la joven.

Esta sólo asintió la cabeza en respuesta y dio media vuelta diciendo que iba a preparar el desayuno. A Ren le llamó la atención (otra vez) la actitud de la joven. No entendía lo que en ese momento pasaba.

-Lo hace bien ¿no?- dijo Ryu al ver que el chico se había quedado observando a la joven.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ren al no entender lo que decía su amigo.

-Todo a su tiempo. Pronto entenderás.- Dijo el hombre mientras mira en la dirección por la que se había ido la chica.

El joven de cabellos violáceos se quedo observándolo cuando sintió que algo le jalaba el pantalón. Dirigió su mirada para saber que era y se encontró con unos ojos negros llenos de entusiasmo y vitalidad. Era Hannah.

-Es verdad, Ren. Él es Hannah Asakura, mi joven Maestro.- habló Ryu mientras que Hannah soltaba el pantalón de Ren ya que había cumplido su objetivo. Llamar la atención del joven Tao.

-_Hannah … Asakura… ASAKURA?.- _repitió mentalmente Tao. Ese apellido… pertenecía al de su amigo Yoh, a Yoh Asakura, se dijo mientras trataba de analizar lo que había escuchado.- _Imposible… el apellido, pero…- _empezó.- _Noo… o será acaso que él sea el padre de este niño, será él el … esposo de…ella?.- _una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.- _imposible, si ese sujeto hubiera echo algo, aquella sacerdotisa lo hubiera matado.-_ pensando eso, el joven chino se tranquilizó un poco. Odiaba sentirse confundido. Era así como se encontraba ahora, primero la actitud de la joven pelirosada, ahora este niño y su apellido. Junto con las palabras de su amigo acerca de que todo se iba a aclarar, no lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

-Hola!.- se escuchó decir al pequeño. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Oye, es verdad que eres tan poderoso como mi Tío me estuvo diciendo? - soltó de repente Hannah.

Ren lo miró.- _Qué atrevido, llamarme de tú….- _pensó Tao.- No quisieras comprobarlo, pequeño?.- dijo el joven de cabello violáceos sabiendo que provocaría al niño.

Hannah obvió el comentario de pequeño y se le iluminó el rostro. Justo cuando iba a responder, la aparición de Tamao lo hizo calmarse.

-Eso sería interesante.- comentó Tamao.- Hannah.- llamó ella, el niño rubio la miró.- ¿no quisieras enfrentarte con este hombre?

-Claro que.. que Sí mamá.- dijo Hannah emocionadísimo.

-Bien… pero eso será el día en que te hagas más fuerte. Con las capacidades que tienes ahora no eres contrincante para él. Tienes que volverte fuerte, Hannah. Sino no serás nunca un verdadero Shaman.- dijo esto.

Ren la miró sorprendido.- Un shaman… este niño?.- dijo todavía sin creer lo que había oído.

-Un shaman en entrenamiento.- habló Ryu colocando una mano en la cabeza del niño.- El joven Maestro, esta aprendiendo a usar sus poderes.- dijo y Hannah lo miró un poco triste.

-Pero, yo puedo enfrentarlo… ¿verdad que sí?- suscitó Hannah.

-Claro joven maestro, pero…-mirando a Tamao.- hoy no creo que sea conveniente. Además su madre ha dicho que no.

Grave error, a Hannah se le había olvidado ese detalle. Su madre siempre había sido estricta con él. Siempre lo hacía entrenar con el motivo de hacerse fuerte. Siempre diciéndole que se haga un hombre. Hannah, quería mucho a su madre por eso. Ella quería que se volviese un hombre, le tenía un gran respeto. Pero también un poco de miedo, ya que podía (Tamao) ser demasiado ruda en cuestión de entrenamientos.

-Esta bien…- dijo derrotado y bajando su mirada…- Pero… te prometo que algún día me haré lo suficiente fuerte para poder derrotarte.- dirigiendo una mirada desafiante pero con un poco de inocencia hacia Ren Tao.

-Como quieras, pequeño.- Rió Tao. La insolencia del niño le causaba risa al joven de cabellos violáceos.

Tamao observaba esta escena y para sus adentro reía de la actitud tan fresca que tomaba "su hijo" con el joven chino. Realmente le hubiera gustado poder abrazar al niño rubio cuando llegó, poder decirle lo preocupada que estaba por él… pero debía cumplir su rol hasta el final. Había notado las miradas extrañadas que el joven Tao había echo con respecto su actitud. Ya pronto se terminará se dijo así mima.

-Es hora de desayunar.- dijo la pelirosada dándose media vuelta, yéndose. Todos en la habitación la miraron y la siguieron.

La casa se había "llenado" de ruido. El pequeño niño, Hannah acosaba prácticamente a Ren Tao con preguntas acerca de… bueno todo. De su vida, sus entrenamientos, de su papel de la Shaman Fight, todo. Hasta le mencionó aquel beso que le había dado ese espíritu llamado SHAMASH para poder revivirlo cuando fue herido de muerte en una pelea. Claro que este comentario hizo que el chino se pusiera más que rojo, dirigiendo a la vez una mirada asesina al hombre alto de cabello extravagante, quien había sido el que le contara todo al niñito rubio. El hombre, Ryu se estremeció con la mirada, entendía que debía callar al niño para que dejara en paz al chino, que con su rostro más normal explicaba (de muy mala gana) lo que había sucedido en ese entonces.

En otro lado de la pensión (segundo piso), una desanimada Tamao colocaba un gran libro en un estante viejo. El sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse le indicó que alguien había entrado en la pensión.

Bajó al primer piso y lo primero que captó su vista la dejó anonadada. Un hombre alto, de tez blanca, con un cabello alborotado y largo de color azul pero con raíces negras pero con una cinta que no permitía que todo el cabello que se fuese al rostro… su rostro, era un hombre atractivo con ojos color negro. Vestía pantalones holgados azul marino y una camiseta blanca junto con un chaleco también azul con motivos tradicionales de una parte de Japón.

El hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tamao, alzó su brazo en señal de saludo mientras que en su rostro una cálida sonrisa se mostraba.- Hola Tamao… tanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo el todavía sin presentar joven.

-Pero… si es usted… joven Horo Horo…- habló con dificultad la pelirosada. El joven peliazul la miró complacido… todavía lo recordaba.

-HORO- HOROOOOO!- un fuerte gripo seguido por constantes pasos de escuchó venir en la dirección en las que se encontraba el mencionado.

Tamao miró como un agitado Hannah bajada las escaleras y se "lanzaba" al encuentro del recién llegado.

-ESCUCHÉ BIEN? HORO HOROO?' OTRO DE LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS?- dijo sin aliento el niño rubio mientras examinaba al joven peliazul. Otros pasos se escucharon, eran de Ryu y Ren.

-Pero Horo Horo, qué sorpresa (aunque no tanta), viniste temprano.- dijo el hombre de cabellera negra extravagante. El peliazul se acercó a saludar a su amigo, estrechando una mano.

-Hola que bueno verte Ryu.-dijo Horo Horo sonriente.

-Ja, pudiste llegar cerebro de pájaro (nota: no soy buena en insultos uu).-dijo el chino en tono de arrogancia hacia el recién llegado. Quien no se molestó, para su sorpresa, sonrió ante lo que había dicho el joven de cabellos violáceos.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Ren.- dijo y se acercó a saludar a su amigo tendiéndole una mano. Este alzó una ceja, era raro que su amigo no le contestara el "insulto", estrechó la mano que tenía adelante.- alias Tiburoncillo… jeje.-Río Horo Horo, esta bien… le contesto el "saludo" que antes Ren le había echo.

-Y este niño, ¿quién es?- preguntó el peliazul al ver que Hannah se había aferrado fuerte a su brazo. El niño rubio dirigió su mirada a los ojos negros de Horo Horo y sonrió con más ganas.

-Su nombre es Hannah, es mi hijo.- Sorprendiendo al hombre peliazul, Tamao habló tomando suavemente a Hannah del brazo de Horo Horo.

-Tu hijo..? Cuándo..?.- tartamudeó, mientras que en su cerebro procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. No era posible pensó.

-Eso no tiene importancia para usted, joven Horokeu.- Dijo Tamao mietras volvía a su postura indiferente pero con la diferencia de que traía a Hannah en los brazos.- Hannah, él es Horokeu Usui, es también uno de los guerreros legendarios.- le indicó al niño, que parecía un bebé en los brazos de la pelirosada…

-Horo Horo esta bien.- este acercándose un poco hacia Tamao y el niño.- Tu nombre entonces es Hannah ¿no?

-Sí, soy Hannah Asakura…-respondió este un poco calmado, ya que su madre estaba a su lado. No era apropiado exaltarse si ella estaba cerca.

-Asa..Asakura…?.-repitió Horo Horo, Ren lo miró y comprobó que su amigo estaba sorprendido al igual que él cuando escuchó el apellido del pequeño…

-Señor Horo Horo…-dijo tímidamente Hannah. El chino se sorprendió.-_y A este por que si lo trata con respeto…-_ pensó. El aludido, Horo Horo miró al niño en brazos de Tamao. Esta por la cercanía en que estaba del peliazul retrocedió un poco.

-Dime, Hannah.-respondió este.

-Po..podría hacerle unas preguntas.. con respecto a usted.- dijo el niño, mientras le pedía a su madre que lo dejase en el suelo.

-Creo… creo no hay problema en eso.- Sonrió animado Horo mientras que miraba a Tamao dejar al niño de sus brazos.-_ vaya… sigue igual de hermosa...-_pensó.

-BIENNNN.- gritó Hannah, sin estar junto a su madre, podría comportarse con más libertad. Luego la miró sabiendo que esta estaría molesta, pero la pelirosada se encontraba mirando al vacío. Hannah le extrañó eso en su madre, pero volvió su mente hacia las preguntas que le haría al joven peliazul, mientras que su mirada brillaba intensamente y una risita escapaba de sus labios.

-No sabes en lo que te has metido.- susurró Ren lo suficiente como para que su amigo lo escuchara. Una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en su rostro con sólo pensar en lo que el pequeño "engendro" rubio le preguntaría a Horo.

Hannah tomó del brazo al peliazul y se lo llevó consigo a otra habitación, de su boca ya empezaban a salir preguntas. La cara del joven de cabello azul sólo había una sonrisa un poco forzada… Ryu se fue con ellos, antes dirigió una señal de respeto a Tamao, la cual salió de su trance y permitió que fuera con ellos.

Sólo Ren había notado el momento que la pelirosada se había puesto ida. Los dos se quedaron solos en ese rato. La pelirosada había vuelto a poner una mirada fría, pero luego fijó su atención a Ren y ablandó su ver. Se hizo un silencio que

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?.- habló por fin Tao, con el tono frío, cortante que tanto lo había caracterizado en su niñez.

Tamao se sorprendió, pensó que nunca más iba a escuchar aquel tono en su voz…- Aqué se refiere Joven Tao?- dijo la chica.

-No me pueden engañar fácilmente, algo está pasando en este lugar. No será de gran importancia para mí… pero, tus actitudes hacia ese niño… a tu hijo, son muy extrañas… ¿una madre se porta tan fríamente con su hijo? O es que están ocultando algo, el apellido de ese niño, por ejemplo… su apariencia, no es nada parecida a la suya. Dime además, por que el repentino cambio de actitud frente a mí y luego hacia el niño… ese niño, Hannah no es tuyo...- más que pregunta parecía que Tao estaba dictaminando algo.

A la pelirosada sintió cómo se le caía la careta que había estado portando. Sonrió por lo bajo y lo miró con unos ojos sin vida que ni el mismo Ren pudo evitar mirar…- Hannah es mi hijo joven Tao.-dijo la joven con un tono un poco bajo.- Lo demás son sólo suposiciones suyas, con su permiso…- Tamao giró y se fue.

Tao no quedó satisfecho con lo que había escuchado. Muy dentro de su mente el quería oírla decir que no era suyo, que lo que el creía era verdad, que el apellido sólo es una coincidencia y que el padre de su hijo no era Yoh Asakura, como el chino suponía.Tao la iba a seguir cuando…

-Hola Ren, ¿cómo has estado? Jejeje.-se oyó decir a alguien y un golpe cerrando la puerta indicaba la presencia de una persona en la entrada de la pensión Asakura.

Ren quedó en shock, esa voz lo saludaba, tan fresca, era una voz que él conocía muy bien, que le traía tranquilidad el sólo oírla, esa risa… No era posible. El joven de cabellos violáceos giró poco a poco su cabeza, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco… y la sorpresa invadió su rostro. Frente a él estaba…

-Yoh…

Bueno terminé el segundo capítulo, ojalá sea de su agrado. Nn dejen reviews por favor jejeje . Pronto pondré cosas referente a la pareja Ren x Tamao pero de a poquitos, jijiji.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que leyeron el primer cap y les haya gustado nn


	3. Mi querida Madre

Hola! Aquí voy de nuevo. Repito, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Bueno aquí les voy con otro capitulito, ojalá sea de su agracio. Chaufis XD

**Mi querida "Madre"**

-Yoh…

Un hombre estaba parado frente a él, una sonrisa en su rostro, una mano levantada en señal de saludo… una actitud tan fresca… no era posible…- Yoh?.- repitió el chino, todavía incrédulo.

-¿Cómo has estado Ren?- siguió el hombre.- Tiempo sin verte.- dijo el hombre. Era un joven de cabellos castaños largos, vestía una polera con capucha, unos pantalones negros muy holgados. Llevaba sandalias de madera en sus pies, un pequeño bolso de viaje en su hombre… Su rostro sonriente, los ojos negros, esa tez trigueña… y aquel aire de tranquilidad que lo rodeaba. Definitivamente… era Yoh Asakura.

Ren dejó escapar una sonrisa en su rostro, suspiró y miró al hombre que seguía con la mano levantada.- Hola, Yoh…- dijo al fin el chino acercándose a su amigo con una mano en señal de saludo. El individuo identificado como Yoh Asakura estrechó la mano del joven de cabellos violáceos y sonrió aún más.- Me da gusto verte jejeje.- dijo el trigueño.

-Jo…Jo… Joven Y… Yoh .- se escuchó a una persona decir de manera muy nerviosa. Los dos jóvenes voltearon en dirección a la voz para encontrar a una Tamao al borde de las lágrimas y con un intenso sonrojo ubicado en su rostro. Tenía las manos cubriéndole la boca y sus ojos rojos intensos además de lágrimas, mostraban una indescriptible emoción…

-Pero si eres tú Tamao jeje, haz cambiado mucho jeje. Te has puesto más bonita jijiji.- dijo sonriente el muchacho cuando soltó la mano del chino, quien lo miró de reojo debido al comentario que había que echo hacia la pelirosada.

Esta se encontraba más que feliz, su sonrojo se intensificó más por lo que dijo el trigueño pero, recobró la compostura y se agachó en señal de saludo. Su reverencia era sólo una excusa para tapar lo increíble que se encontraba su rostro y las lágrimas que no abandonaban sus ojos.- Bien.. Biennve…bienvenido Joven Yoh…- dijo tímidamente la joven pelirosa.- Me alegro mucho de que haya llegado a salvo.- Dijo rápidamente la chica y el sonrojo se hacía peor. La joven pelirosa alzó su cabeza y su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta que acaba de abrirse dando paso a otro ser encapuchado.

-Señorita … ANNA? .- habló Tamao al reconocer la forma de pararse que tenía la susodicha. La persona se quitó la capucha de la cabeza… una larga cabellera rubia muy brillante. Unos ojos negros sin expresión fueron lo primero que se notó en esta mujer. Tenía sobre ella un manto negro pero no muy largo ya que dejaba ver las sandalias echas del mismo material que su acompañante. La mujer era muy hermosa, sus ojos a pesar de ser fríos mostraban una gran madurez. De tez clara, con ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo, que dicho de paso era esbelto. Miraba hacia donde había sido llamada.

-Tamao..?.- dijo esta fijando su atención en la pelirosada. Esta corrió y abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, la cual primero se sorprendió por el acto… pero que correspondió el abrazo aunque sin tanta magnitud.- A mí también me da gusto verte, Tamao.- susurró la rubia esbozando una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

La pelirosada se encontraba inmersa en tanta felicidad con el sólo echo de poder verla, era su amiga de la infancia después de todo, aquella que siempre la había cuidado de pequeña. Ahora estaba aquí presente, podía sentir como se le devolvía el abrazo suavemente. A la rubia siempre le había costado mostrar su afecto pero está vez lo hacía… por ella.

-Señorita … Anna.- dijo entre sollosos Tamao en el cuello de la joven.- Qué alegría…- entre llanto, la pelirosada sonrió a la mujer. Anna Asakura, la miraba con una expresión muy parecida a la ternura… talvez eso era.

Yoh y Ren miraban la escena, cuando un grito interrumpió el cuadro que habían echo la rubia y la pelirosada.

-PERO SI ES YOHHH ! .- Una voz se escuchó. Cuatro cabezas giraron en dirección a aquel grito.- Horo Horo …- se escuchó decir al trigueño.

Al peliazul se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su amigo. Se acercó y lo abrazó. Este quedó sorprendido pero igual lo abrazó. Ambos muy felices por verse otra vez. Seguido de grito apareció Ryu, quien hizo el mismo cuadro sólo que con un poco más de drama junto con muchas lágrimas por parte de este.

Cinco personas tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. Todos felices por ver a la pareja Asakura. Tamao se encontraba muy feliz, tanto que había olvidado…

-Mamá..¿Quienes son esas personas?.- una diminuta voz, casi un susurro fue escuchado. Hannah apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala miraba a los recién llegados. Yoh y Anna quedaron asombrados, una expresión más que sorpresa reflejaban su rostro y ambos dijeron al unísono.- Hannah…

Tamao se acercó al pequeño, se arrodilló ante el y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lágrimas salían de su rostro, muchas de ellas, su cuerpo tiritaba…-Mamá…?.- decía el niño rubio al ver a intensidad del abrazo de su "madre".

-Lo siento mucho Hannah… lo siento mucho.- se escuchaba muy bajo decir a Tamao. Sus hermosos ojos rosa intenso mostraban una tristeza y una desesperación increíble. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas, su boca apenas musitando palabras.- Los siento mucho Hannah! .- dijo gritando y aferrándose más al cuerpo del pequeño.

Los presentes observaban estupefactos. Todos se mostraban con los ojos en blanco y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, incluso Ren, que nunca pensó ver a la pelirosada en ese estado. Tanto Yoh como Anna y Ryu mantenían la cabeza gacha, ellos sabían muy bien lo que pasaba a comparación del chino y del ainu.

Tamao miró directamente a los ojos del pequeño.- Mi querido Hannah, quiero que sepas que te quiero con toda mi alma…- comenzó.- que daría mi vida por tu felicidad...- siguió, la tristeza la embargaba.- pero….-no podía.- pero…- Dios es lo más difícil que haya tenido que hacer.- pero estas personas que están aquí.- dijo mientras que Ana fijaba su vista en la rubia y en el trigueño.- estas personas… son tus verdaderos padres…- terminó casi en un susurro y rompiendo en silencioso llanto.

Hannah quedó pretificado.- Mamá...- dijo con nerviosismo.- mamá! - trato de mirarla pero Tamao lo tenía muy bien abrazado, evitando la mirada.- ¿qué dices…no es posible, mamá?.- dijo el niño rubio al ver que su madre no se atrevía a mirarlo.- Vaya….- colocando una mano en la espalda de Tamao.- Madre, no llores…-habló el pequeño con una tranquilidad que asustaba.

Tamao le miró con los ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas.- No te sientan las lágrimas mamá.- dijo Hannah mostrando una tierna sonrisa. La pelirosada aumentó su silencioso llanto.- Creo…- pausó.- creo que muy dentro de mí lo sabía…

Varios ojos se abrieron muy grandes al oír decir esto al niño, en especial los de la joven pelirosa que paró en seco su llanto y lo observó con una mirada confundida.- ¿Co..Cómo dices Hannah?.- dijo lo más nerviosa posible…

El niño, que seguía con su tierna sonrisa cerró sus ojos y rió un poco.- Je… bueno mamá, no nos parecemos mucho que digamos...-finalizó el niño con una risita infantil. La pelirosada no lo podía creer, su "hijo" tomaba esta situación de la manera más tranquila posible, no lloraba, ni le preguntaba cosas, sólo sonreía y la miraba con extremada ternura. Definitivamente, este era el hijo de Yoh Asakura…

Horo y Ren quedaron impresionados ante tal revelación, el chino tenía sus sospechas pero, todas estaban muy alejadas a la realidad. El peliazul no tenía ninguna pero, recibir una noticia sobre ella y más relacionada con un hijo, le había sorprendido en demasía. Toda esa actuación que había echo la chica…aún no tenía mucho sentido, pero saber que ese niño no era hijo de ella… traía una gran calma a su interior, pensó (nota:la pregunta es quien lo pensó jejeje Ren o Horo?)

Tanta dulzura reflejada en un tierno rostro infantil…- Hannah…- dijo llorando la joven pelirosada.- Dísculpame por favor….- dijo calmadamente, lo más que podía más aún seguía derramando lágrimas.- Comprenderé si me odias… pero yo…- y fue cortada por un repentino abrazo del niño rubio.

-Odiarte..? Nunca, eres mi madre, cuidaste de mí todo este tiempo y realmente…- depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica.- te estoy muy agradecido. Tanta madurez a tan corta edad, tanta piedad en un pequeño cuerpo… había echo un gran trabajo criándolo. Tamao rompió en ahora ruidoso llanto mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al pequeño niño rubio.- Te quiero, mamá….

Ryu no pudo consigo mismo y derramó unas lágrimas, él sabía que quien más sufriría con esto sería Tamao. Él conocía muy bien los sentimientos de la joven pelirosada, conocía muy bien lo planeado por los padres del joven maestro aún así, no podía intervenir.

El chino también se estremeció al sentir tan incómodo el ambiente, no le gustaba ver tanta tristeza, tanto llanto, más si era proveniente de aquella mujer. Realmente le costaba verla en ese estado…él había aceptado hace mucho tiempo a su corazón los sentimientos que…

-En cuanto a ustedes! .- se oyó decir y los pensamientos de Tao fueron cortados. Hannah que seguía aferrado a Tamao en un abrazo pero mirando directamente a Yoh y a Anna, quienes le miraron a su vez aunque con sorpresa.- …. Bienvenidos.- dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño, volteando su mirada fingiendo disgusto.

Los dos jóvenes esposos se miraron, los estaba saludando? El niño rubio se separó de Tamao, esta no se levantó del suelo y estaba de espaldas, se acercó a la joven pareja y los miró en con astucia como cuestionándolos…

-Yo…-empezó.-…desconozco las razones por las cuales uds me… bueno, pero la verdad…- los miró con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño.-… ¿por qué? -dijo y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. La pareja se conmovió ante este acto, ambos se arrodillaron quedando a la altura del niño rubio, este los miró y observó en los ojos de las dos personas una gran agitación, un brillo en ambos, un sentimiento que nacía muy dentro de ellos… un sentimiento que motivó a ambos en un abrazo. Tanto Yoh como Anna rodearon con sus brazos al pequeño, que lloró más intensamente al contacto de los que a partir de ahora llamaría padres…

Sin quererlo, llegó la noche. Tantos sucesos habían ocurrido, qué agitada mañana había sido esa. Tamao vestida con un camisón blanco estaba sentada en las piedras que rodeaban la pequeña laguna que había en el patio de la pensión. Ella miraba su reflejo en el agua, su semblante era uno desanimado mientras recordaba cada suceso desde la llegada de los padres de Hannah..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah había dejado de llorar y miraba a sus padres, estos le sonreían abiertamente. Luego de una larga charla a todos los presentes en la pensión, por fin se pudo revelar la función que había estado cumpliendo Tamao en los últimos tres años.

A muchos les sorprendió la noticia, al fin el joven Ren Tao pudo despejar las interrogantes que yacían en su mente. Una joven pelirosada estaba en silencio, escuchando lo que una vez le fue indicado, de vez en cuando miraba al hombre de cabello largo castaño.-_ está más apuesto…-_ pensaba para luego sonrojarse y bajar su mirada.

Todo esto era notado por Ren Y Horo, quienes escuchaban cómo Yoh iba contando cada aspecto de lo encargado a Tamao. Un cabizbajo Hannah yacía entre los brazos de una silenciosa itako.

La mujer rubia, se sentía completa ahora que tenía a su hijo a su lado, se sentía feliz pero dado a su carácter le era difícil comunicar su felicidad, sólo se limitaba a sostener con suavidad al pequeño niño. Notando los presentes el gran parecido que tenía Anna y el pequeño, quedaron convencidos de que aquél niño en efecto era hijo de ellos.

Hannah escuchaba atento a lo que su… padre explicaba, de vez en rato miraba a la joven pelirosada, que al verla tan triste, sentía el impulso de ir y abrazarla. Pero, había algo que le impedía ir, no sólo eran los brazos de aquella mujer rubia sino más bien, un sentimiento… como si existiese un fuerte lazo entre los dos que no permitía que se separaran. El niño rubio notó eso y llamó a ese sentimiento, familiaridad.

La gran invisible conexión que existía entre la madre verdadera y el pequeño rubio hacia que este último se sintiera… agradablemente cómodo en los brazos de que no hace unos momentos era una total desconocida para él… a la que ahora debía llamarla madre…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una solitaria lágrima cayó en la laguna formando suaves ondas. Aquel recuerdo de Hannah llorando en los brazos de sus padres la entristecía. Tamao había notado con gran felicidad que el niño no la odiase que era lo que más temía, la ternura que había mostrado el pequeño para con ella le había conmovido, se sentía muy agradecida por ello…

-Aunque…- rompiendo el silencio dijo.- ya nada será igual.- habló y calló ya que más lágrimas acompañaban a la que había caído en el estanque. Lloraba en silencio, tanto de tristeza como de felicidad. Al fin dejaría de fingir, al fin podría mostrarle al pequeño niño rubio las sonrisas que había estado guardando desde hace años atrás, los abrazos que le hubiera gustado darles, ahora era tiempo de hacerlo…pero, tristeza ya que le preocupaba la reacción que tendría el niño con ella. Era cierto que no la odiaba pero nada decía que su carácter iba a cambiar con respecto a ella y era esa duda lo que angustiaba a Tamao.

-Dime qué haces a esta hora despierta, Tamao.- de la impresión la pelirosada casi pierde el equilibrio al estar tan cerca del estanque, una mano la tomó para evitar que cayera. La joven subió su mirada y encontró un par de ojos negros intensos.- jo…joven Horo Horo…- repentino sonrojo apareció en su rostro pálido.

El hombre peliazul la tomó suavemente hasta que la colocó en una posición segura.- Tamao, desde que Yoh nos relató… bueno eso, te he visto muy triste.- dijo el ainu, que todavía sostenía la mano de Tamao con la suya.

-Joven Horo Horo… agradesco su preocupación por mí pero, yo ya estaba preparada para esto.- dijo la pelirosada mirando su mano en la del peliazul.- Además, me siento más tranquila ahora que la verdad ha salido a relucir.- dijo esto mientras apartaba delicadamente su mano.

-Me alegro de oír eso…-dijo el ainu con una sonrisa dulce, Tamao esquivó la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro.- Sabes una cosa...- habló atrayendo la atención de la joven.- no sólo me alegro de eso. Me alegro también que no estés casada ni con hijos ni pretendientes, querida Tamao…- al decir esto último, la pelirosada abrió sus ojos, el sonrojo se intensificó aún más y sin pensarlo dos veces se dio media vuelta, ya que el joven alto peliazul le mostraba una encantadora sonrisa, tan seductora que le era penosa a Tamao.

-Discúlpeme, joven… pero debo irme…-dijo la joven de ojos rosas mientras daba torpes pasos en dirección hacia la casa.

-Tamao!.-llamó Horo Horo. La chica volteó, el sonrojo había disminuido un poco pero todavía estaba presente.- Discúlpame a mí mi rudeza, talvez no sea adecuado ni sea el momento apropiado pero… aún no me das una respuesta a lo que te propuse esa vez.- dijo el joven dándole la espalda a Tamao.

Una brisa movió las ropas de ambas personas que estaban estáticas en el patio de la pensión Asakura, una esperando una respuesta, la otra con la mente en blanco y sin nada que decir. Tamao era esa última, realmente se había olvidado lo que ese joven apuesto peliazul le había preguntado hace un año…aquella pregunta que la dejó sin habla, que la congeló por dentro y por fuera. Una pregunta sumamente importante que no supo responder…

El shaman de hielo se volteó al no sentir más la presencia de Tamao con él, había escapado de nuevo se dijo. Aquella mujer desde hace un buen tiempo lo había hipnotizado, cuya belleza antes de niña cautivó su ser y lo llenó de sensaciones placenteras. Una joven que huía de su vista, que parecía odiarlo aunque él mismo sabía que no era verdad, sólo es timidez se repitió… sólo es eso.

Una sombra observaba desde una ventana lo sucedido entre la joven pelirosa y el ainu. Ren Tao miraba con aparente interés la escena… no le gustaba eso se podía notar. No le gustaba la galantería que mostraba su amigo hacia esa mujer. Pudo ver que algo se le preguntaba a la pelirosa y por la expresión de su rostro, no fue nada agradable. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo o interés en averiguar lo que le había dicho…

-Aunque no es mi problema.- susurró para sí el joven de cabellos violáceos mientras cerraba las cortinas y volvía al futón que lo esperaba en el suelo. Recostado, no podía conciliar el sueño, muchos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Tenía varias cosas en qué pensar? No… para nada, era su propia vehemencia que no lo dejaba en paz.

Por un momento pensó en la pelirosada, en su sonrisa, en su llanto, su sonrojo, su asombro, pensó en las múltiples emociones que había visto en ella ese día. _Y todo por cumplir con ese sujeto.-_ pensó Tao. Que sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Tamao hacia el trigueño de despreocupada sonrisa.

Le causaba desagrado lo "fiel" que podía ser esa mujer hacia él.- _Estúpido.- _pensóbien… le fastidiaba la actitud de la pelirosada tenía hacia ese hombre, había notado los sonrojos que le provocaban con el sólo mirarlo…

Hubiera matado a quien sea con tal de que esas miradas nerviosas y aquellos repentinos cambios de color de su piel, fueran dirigidos a él.

Repentino calor seguido por un leve gruñido que escapó de sus garganta, indicaba que el gran Ren Tao se encontraba sonrojado, más aún comprobó con dificultad que lo que sentía en ese momento eran celos…

Río por lo bajo. Su rostro indiferente pero la sonrisa irónica, común en él se hacia presente.- Celoso… yo?- pensó con gracia… jamás se había imaginado llamarse una persona celosa. Esta bien… a veces mostraba celos hacia su hermana y los hombres que la rodeaban pero, esto era algo totalmente diferente.- _Creo que será mejor olvidar… olvidar …- _Se decía mientras que el sueño le vencía. Pronto el apuesto joven de cabellos violáceos se quedó dormido pero ni el sueño profundo quitaba de su rostro aquel sonrojo que había sido provocado pro una visión antes de perder el conocimiento. Una joven pelirosada llorando abrazada a un infante, una sonrisa tierna adornaba el rostro de la joven, las lágrimas caían suavemente por sus pálidas mejillas, mechones rosas caían de su frente mientras que otros se mezclaban con los rubios del niño… esa imagen había conmovido notablemente el corazón de un legendario guerrero chino….

Fin Cap 3

Muchas graciassss a todos los que hayan leido mi historia y me hayan dejado review, a los que no tmbbb muchas gracias jejeje.

Con respecto a las edades, no hay confusíon, se supone que en en manga Hannah tiene 6 años de edad cuando vienen Yoh y Anna, pero lo hice más joven xq me pareció que ver a un Hannah de 3 años de edad junto con una juvenil Tamao de 17 me pareció un poco tierna. Además tmb viene el cambio de edades en los personajes, todo lo hice para que el amor que pienso crear entre Ren y Tamao paresca un amor de jovenes adolescentes... noc pero me pareció divertida la idea. Buenoo esa es mi ideaaa, solo la digo para aclarar jejeje chaufisss XD


	4. Sólo di que sí

Hola! Aquí voy con el cuarto capítulo de esta…cosa jeje, a mi me encanta la pareja que hacen Ren y Tamao, es una pareja no oficial y yo hago un fic de ellos porq me agrada, al q muchas personas lo hacen con los personajes q les gustan, yo advierto a los anti- Tamao o como sea que se llame, que no lean este fic porque su** principal** protagonista es Tamao y en mis fics de Shaman King siempre lo será. Punto. Gracias enjoy 

**Sólo di que sí**

-Maldita sea…- Dijo bostezando un joven alto a la vez que bajaba las escaleras e iba con dirección a la cocina de la pensión. Llegó al lugar esperado, se acercó al refrigerador, lo abrió, encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo tomó y se sintió mejor…- Esto está mejor…- dijo sintiéndose refrescado al beber aquel líquido blanco helado. El gran guerrero Ren Tao, había sufrido insomnio la noche anterior y todo por culpa… de una joven pelirosa.

Terminando de beber la noche, notó que sentía una presencia detrás de él… era ella. Tan simple, sencilla, ya no portaba aquel vestido negro que la hacía muy parecida a Anna. Vestía ahora unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una blusa blanca, andaba con unas pantuflas rosas. Su cabello largo rosa estaba recogido en una media coleta, cayendo mechones delicados en su rostro… haciéndola ver hermosa…

Un poco de ardor en el rostro fue lo único que sintió en ese momento. La joven pelirodasa se percató también de la presencia de otro individuo además de ella en la habitación. Con sus ojos rosas observó los ámbar de Ren… bendito calor el que sentía el chino cuando supo que esos ojos se posaban en él.

-Buenos Días joven Ren…- haciendo una reverencia saludó al joven de cabello violáceos, este se quedó mirando a la mujer, simplemente no la entendía, más aún no entendía lo que sus acciones por más pequeñas que fueran causaban efecto en él…

-Buenos…Días.- dijo el chino desviando su mirada y terminando de tomar de la botella de leche. De reojo el joven se fijó en la chica, con sorpresa descubrió que aquellos ojos rosas estaban oscuros… como sin vida además, unas ojeras visibles los acompañaban.

No pudo evitarse preguntar que le había pasado a la chica, tratar de pensar en la razón por la cual sus ojos amatista oscuro estaban tan… vacíos…- _¡¡¡Basta, Deja Ya de pensar en lo que le pase…,porqué? no puedo…evitarlo.- _pensó Ren Tao, le molestaba pensar en ella, ya se había perdido una noche de placentero sueño sólo con el echo de tenerla en sus pensamientos.

-Oye…- dijo Tao captando la atención de la joven pelirosada.- Qué tienes…-Más que pregunta, el chino demandaba por una respuesta. En verdad la notaba cabizbaja, entendía a la perfección que lo ocurrido el día anterior no fue nada sencillo para ella y que aquella noticia había tomado tanto a él como a Horo por sorpresa.

Los ojos rosas, tan hermosos, lo miraron con poco interés y se cerraron. Tamao quería explicarle al joven lo que pasaba con ella, simplemente quería hablar con alguien. Realmente esa noche había llorado mucho, por mentir, por ser alguien tan sumisa, débil, que causaba daño con su comportamiento.

No le interesaba si a la persona con la que podía desahogarse era ese chico de cabellos violáceos. Pero esa no era ella. Simplemente no era su forma de ser aunque, en estos 3 últimos años, cómo ella podía definirse… ya no estaba segura de quien era… y era eso por lo que más sufría.

-No joven Tao, no pasa nada_.- perfecto, sigue actuando, eso es lo que haces muy bien_, pensó la pelirosada.

Ren frunció el ceño. Lo que menos le gustaba aparte de la traición, era que le mintiesen y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

-Mientes.-dijo de frente el chino.

Tamao se entristeció. Es verdad sigue mintiendo y para colmo a una persona que era muy difícil de engañar.

-No diga eso joven… por favor.- habló en un hilito de voz. No, pensó, otra vez estaba perdiendo contra sus emociones, se estaba dejando llevar por la debilidad, débil, siempre lo ha sido. Débil para defenderse de un maltrato, de una injusticia, miedo para expresar sus ideas, parecer indefensa ante un peligro… miedo para expresar los sentimientos que guardaba muy dentro de sí y que día a día la devoraban por dentro.

No pudo evitarlo de nuevo, verla tan deprimida, tan frágil…Cómo odiaba ver a las mujeres así. Suspiró el joven de ojos como de oro y se acercó a ella.

-No llores… no deberías.

Llorar? Estaba llorando? Sin quererlo había dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, con su mano se dirigió a su mejilla. Pudo sentir el líquido en ella, rápidamente secó sus ojos con la manga de su blusa y subió su mirada a la del joven, no entendía lo último que había dicho el joven, porque no debería llorar.

-Oh disculpe que tenga que presenciar esto joven..-dijo Tamao todavía secandose las lágrimas que caían.- Debe ser incómodo para usted, me retiro…- se estaba yendo la joven cuando esa voz la hizo parar.

-Es verdad, me incomoda ver a una mujer llorar… pero más me incomoda cuando no tiene motivos para hacerlo.- dijo el chino sin mirarla, con los brazos cruzados, aparentando desinterés.

-Que no tengo motivos… dice usted que no los tengo? –volviendo a gimotear.- Usted no sabe nada… nada de mí joven…será mejor que no… que no opine… mis…Usted cree…lo siento.- se disculpó, no había motivo. Tao no la había ofendido en ningún momento, pero ella, realmente su estado era un desastre.

-Ese niño… él te sigue viendo como su madre…deberías sentirme dichosa.- con un tono de voz muy suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un infante, lentamente giró su cabeza y la miró con sus ojos ámbar de forma penetrante. Ternura, calidez, y otros sentimientos eran mostrados a través de esas maravillosas esferas de oro. Maldita sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro…

Inquietante la mirada que le lanzó, la sobresaltó y la hizo sonrojarse, más de lo que estaba por lo del llanto. Fuertes golpes en su pecho, corazón que se quería escapar, electricidad que la paralizaba…que fue eso. Una sonrisa… ese sujeto era capaz de sonreír? Lo había echo con su hermana antes pero, ver esa acción frente a otra persona, una sonrisa tan tierna, tan sincera como la que mostraba ahora… es esto un sueño?.

-Dios mío…- susurró la chica, quería grabarse esa sonrisa, no sabía porque pero sentía que debía recordarla. Además esas palabras, la estaba tratando de reconfrontar, otra cosa muy extraña en él pero para ella muy valiosa. Le estaba diciendo lo que su subconsciente trataba de explicarle desde que escuchó las palabras del pequeño rubio.

Una persona que antes un desconocido, porque era eso prácticamente lo que era, la quería hacer sentir mejor. Un desconocido de personalidad distante, tan complicada, estaba frente a ella sonriendo, mirándola con una especie de cariño. Qué difícil debía ser para él.- pensó la chica con cierta gracia. Empezaba a apreciar ese gesto, mientras que comenzaba a entender lo que decía el joven.

-Muchas…Gracias, joven Tao.- sonrió sinceramente Tamao, con fulgor en su rostro y con sus ojos rosas brillando intensamente.

Divina visión acompañada con un notable rubor por parte del chino. Él, que sólo creía haber dicho algo simple sólo para calmar su llanto, terminó avergonzándose. Sintiendo el calor en su rostro, su expresión cambió hasta que recuperó su forma seria.

-Yo no dije nada como para que tengas que agradecerme…- diciendo esto, todavía sonrosado, salió de la cocina. Cuando pasó por su lado, escuchó una risita de la joven, le daba gracia verlo así y el se sintió más relajado… había servido para algo al menos para apaciguar las innecesarias lágrimas.

Todos en la pensión al cabo de una hora habían despertado. Los jóvenes esposos habían convencido a Hannah de salir. Su fin: que se conocieran mejor. Antes de salir, tanto Yoh como Anna, quienes pensaron que iban a encontrar a una Tamao toda cabizbaja, notaron con mucha alegría (Al menos Yoh) como esta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Se podría decir que al que más gusto le dio fue a Hannah, ya que nunca había visto a la que sido su "madre" mostrar una sonrisa o más aún un gesto de cariño. El niño se sentía muy feliz. Además, por alguna razón que no se podría explicar, esa afinidad que sentía por sus verdaderos padres, lo había convencido de que valía la pena el perdonarlos. Aparte, se fijó en el como se llevaban los dos y eso le causó gracia_. Después de todo_.-pensó_.- Esto puedo resultar muy bueno_.- dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios infantiles.

Cuando se fueron, en la pensión sólo quedaron Ren, Ryu, Horo y Tamao. Una llamada por teléfono hizo que Ryu tuviera que salir. Quién lo llamaba? Se preguntaron todos, pero él sólo salió lo más rápido que pudo, tarareando una canción mientras repetía… _Mi querido amigo L…._

Entonces se quedaron los tres. Tamao estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes del desayuno, Ren estaba en su habitación haciendo quien sabe qué (jeje)…mientras que Horo Horo se encontraba en la sala de la pensión, tratando de poder ver la televisión.

Pero algo no dejaba que él viese el aparato tranquilo. Recuerdos en su mente lo obligaban a viajar en el pasado y perderse mientras recordaba. Una simple pregunta amerita una simple respuesta.

Tan simple, sin presiones, era sólo cosa de decir sí o en todo caso no…pero el objetivo era contestar.

El joven ainu se levantó de donde estaba sentado, caminó en dirección a la cocina, se paró en el marco de la puerta y desde ahí observaba a la pelirosada…

Dios, cuánto la quería. Se había enamorado de esa fragilidad de niña, de esa timidez tan tierna, de esos ojos y cabellos únicos en su tipo, de su amabilidad y preocupación a los demás. Más que todo se había enamorado de todo su ser. Y desde que supo esos sentimientos, intentó de todo para que la chica lo aceptara. Pero esta se encontraba en su papel de mujer frívola, cosa que él no sabía, y lo había rechazado al proponerle algo que su corazón gritaba desesperadamente.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste casarte conmigo?.- Frío, mismo shaman del hielo. Directo cual ataque a enemigo.

La pelirosada quedó en estado de shock, paralizada, congelada ante las palabras del joven peliazul. Ella sabía muy bien que aquel hombre iba a insistirle en una respuesta, que dicho sea de paso no había. Giró lentamente su cuerpo, su rostro lo miró sin quitar el asombro de el.

Tan serio, con una seductora sonrisa en sus labio, apoyado con un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta. La miraba directamente, sus ojos negros se sumergía en los rosas de ella, como analizándola. La chica evitó su mirada y tratando de articular palabra, empezó…

-Joven Horo Horo.- dijo calmadamente.- Yo hace un año le di mis razones. Razones que todavía confirmo.- dijo ante la mirada del hombre.

-Razones sin fundamento, Tamao. Aún si hubiera sabido que tenías un hijo, te hubiese apoyado pero, tú callaste. Ni una palabra dijiste con respecto a Hannah… ¿Acaso pensaste que me iba a espantar por la simple razón de que tuvieras…?.- dijo el ainu calmadamente.- Jamás te hubiera dejado sola, Tamao…, dime ¿qué respuesta me tienes ahora o volverás con motivos que no existen?...- terminó el peliazul mirando fijamente a la pelirosada, quien estaba con una expresión en blanco.

Algo era verdad no había ninguna razón, no había ahora ningún motivo que le impidiera rechazar al joven Horo Horo. Pero su corazón, seguía obsesionado con el joven esposo de la itako. Aunque, ya no tanto.

Será por el paso del tiempo pero ella sentía que los sentimientos que en ella había provocado en joven Yoh Asakura habían… disminuido. Ya no sentía aquel fulgor cada vez que lo veía o se dirigía a su persona. Sólo esta vez, lo extrañaba… en realidad los extrañaba a los dos, Anna e Yoh. Y ahora que habían vuelto, que se había dicho algo que era necesario decirlo, ella, se sentía realmente complacida… aún así le faltaba mucho…para ser feliz…

Lentamente Tamao fijo su mirada en la del hombre, con dulzura en sus ojos dijo.- Nunca hubiera dudado de usted pero, dudo de mí joven… no me encuentro todavía lista… ni yo ni mi corazón.

Habrán pasado minutos pero Horo captó en menos de un segundo lo que dijo Tamao. Él sabía muy bien a lo que la mujer se estaba refiriendo, ella todavía no estaba lista y era porque, no había olvidado a su amigo, Yoh Asakura. Cómo no saberlo antes, esta joven siempre estuvo enamorada de él pero, ella no era correspondida… cómo no encontrar respuesta, si era tan obvia… que tonto ha sido. Pero…

-No me voy a rendir… cuando estés lista te volveré a preguntar y esta vez, sólo di que sí.- con voz varonil, calmada, se notaba muy decidida. No se iba a rendir, eso estaba muy claro. Tampoco iba a dejar que nadie se la quitará, eso lo juraba. Nadie.

Notable rubor, notable nerviosismo pero dulce mirada acompañada con una hermosa sonrisa, yacían en el rostro de la pelirosada. Realmente el joven Horokeu Usui era insistente, pensó la chica dándole gracia. Talvez algún día podría contestarle, talvez.

Todo esto fue observado y escuchado por un joven de cabellos violáceos, apretando los puños y con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado para nada la escena que vio. Nunca había pasado por su mente el hecho de que a Horo Horo podría estar interesado en… ella. Esa mirada determinada que vio en su amigo, sólo en batalla la había notado pero jamás en algo como esto… estaba cien por ciento seguro. Apretó más sus puños.

Horo salió de la cocina sin notar a Ren, quien estaba muy bien escondido aunque, no debería estarlo. El chino había bajado en realidad para tomar algo pero se dio con que ellos estaban ahí y no quiso interrumpir, así que se iba a retirar cuando escuchó a Horo Horo decir algo sobre matrimonio. Interesado más en escuchar a la pelirosa que a su amigo, se quedó. Le había sorprendido la respuesta de la chica, que rechazaba muy sutilmente al peliazul, de alguna manera, comprendía a lo que se refería. Estar tan ligado a algo para después abandonarlo, era muy difícil, casi imposible. Pero, él no era nadie para comparar las penas que había pasado desde niño con las de ella, sólo se decidió a olvidar…y a escuchar lo que el hombre peliazul decía. Qué terquedad, pensó con ironía, pero a la vez con irritación. Y él no sabía porque sentía eso… realmente podría considerar sentir rivalidad con ese sujeto… no, para nada.

-Joven Tao, ¿es usted? - la dulce voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus brillantes ojos rosas miraban los ámbar de este y a pesar de estar un poco lejos, Ren sintió la sonrisa con la que había preguntado por él.

El joven de cabellos violáceos volteó, ni el shaman de hielo había notado su presencia, no entendió cómo la chica pudo sentirlo, talvez… habrá bajado la guardia… se distrajo con pensamientos absurdos.

-Ho...Hola.- dijo el chino que saludó sin verla. Entró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa que había ahí. La chica después de saludarlo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Ren la observaba desde atrás, mientras más la miraba más le intrigaba…

-Dígame joven ¿qué se le ofrece?- Tamao preguntó aún de espaldas a Tao.

-Nada…sólo vine a tomar algo.-dijo el chino sin dejar de observar la espalda de la joven, cuando esta se volteó…su mirada, una sonrisa…, él sintió su corazón latir muy rápido, talvez de sorpresa, talvez….- Oye…

-Entonces, mmm, desea leche?.- dijo la chica acercándose al refrigerador, cogiendo la botella y colocándola frente al joven de ojos color oro. Él la miró, lo había interrumpido, cosa que realmente detestaba pero aún así, no le dijo nada, se había quedado sin habla al verla… ella sin mirarlo, sólo con palabras amables, le estaba causando mucha confusión.

-Gracias…-sin decir más cogió el envase de leche. Ella volvió a su postura de hace un rato, la de que no había pasado nada en particular. Por dentro la curiosidad lo embargaba a Ren, sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero, necesitaba saber el por qué del rechazo aunque, seguramente, ella no le daría respuestas sobre sus actos a una persona con la que no tenía ninguna afinidad.

En la cabeza de la chica, las palabras del joven Horo Horo habían desaparecido. A ella no le interesaba formar una relación más allá de una amistad con él. Es verdad que hubo una proposición que ella declino por parte de él y era porque en ese tiempo, ella estaba profundamente enamorada del joven Yoh pero, ahora que lo había vuelto a ver…de que se había vuelto atractivo es verdad, lo está. Más su corazón no sintió la misma agitación que le causaba verle, esos suspiros, esos sonrojos profundos, no eran los mismos en su magnitud.

Será acaso que sus sentimientos hacia el castaño habían disminuido, no…, en realidad habían cambiando. Ya no lo veía como su ilusión de niña, ahora aquel hombre que le fue muy especial era simplemente eso, una persona muy querida. Y siempre le iba a tener mucho cariño, sólo por ser un buen amigo.

Mirando de reojo al joven que seguía tomando del envase. No podía evitar pensar en la sonrisa que le dedicó en la mañana, aquella muestra de afecto aunque sólo fuese para calmar su llanto. Al recordar sus ojos ámbar, se sonrojó, que extraña emoción vio en ellos, hasta su forma de hablar, dulce, tranquila. Realmente quería parar sus lágrimas.

Sin querer se le quedó viendo, su sonrojo fue creciendo, realmente el joven chino era muy apuesto. Más sonrojo, más calor, que le estaba pasando? Nunca se sintió más incómoda con alguien, pero de alguna forma… le estaba gustando.

El joven de cabellos violáceos seguía bebiendo, sin percatarse de la mirada insistente de la chica. La verdad era que Ren no estaba tomando ningún líquido. Sólo lo retenía en su boca para así poder quedarse más tiempo ahí sentado, sólo por estar en la compañía de esa mujer.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, en su mente tenía grabado perfectamente la imagen de la pelirosada y saber que ella estaba en la misma habitación le era… agradable.- _Desde cuando uso la palabra…agradable_.- se dijo, pasando la leche, se estaba volviendo blando…él siempre fue reconocido como un guerrero fuerte, frío, serio, un individuo que jamás se dejaría abatir por sentimientos como el dolor, la pena o el remordimiento.

Estaba ahora teniendo sentimiento de confusión, rivalidad, de… de… estima.

Movió su cabeza para ambos lados, no quería esa clase de sentimientos y menos que fueran parte de él. Mucho menos que fueran provocados por una mujer… con la cual sólo se había dirigido a ella unas cuantas veces y tan sólo para trivialidades. Al menos eso creía.

Al fin terminó la leche, la colocó en la mesa y se le quedó observando como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Tamao, que había observado el mover de la cabeza del joven, le pareció tierno. Se rió para sí y no pudo controlar el nuevo sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro.

-Me pregunto a dónde habrá salido el señor Ryu con tanta prisa…-dijo la chica poniendo un dedo en su mentón y mirando al techo. Aunque si se lo preguntase lo negaría, él también tenía un poco de interés por el paradero del hombre del extravagante peinado. La manera en cómo había salido, le era demasiado sospechosa…- Parecía ser algo muy urgente. Usted que cree Joven Tao.- preguntó al joven chino.

-Mmm…No lo sé, se ve que ese sujeto no ha cambiado para nada.- dijo mirando hacia un punto de la mesa.

-Eso cree usted joven? … jejeje.- río Tamao. El joven de ojos ámbar se sonrojó al ser el motivo de risa de la joven, se sintió extraño, tanto que escondió bajando la mirada el insistente rojo en sus mejillas.-Se ve que es un buen amigo de usted Joven.-dijo sonriendo todavía más y acercándose un poco a Tao para luego sentarse a su lado.

Que la había motivado a sentarse a su lado, talvez el aburrimiento, será acaso que la charla con Horo la cansó, no sabía porque pero la joven se había sentado al costado de él. La pequeña mesa redonda a Tao le resultaba diminuta dado a la cercanía de la joven.

Ella seguía sonriendo y lo estaba mirando como esperando una respuesta. Siendo observado, al chino no le quedó de otra más que mirarla directamente… sus ojos rosas eran realmente hermosos.

Maldita sea… porque diablos estoy pensando en eso…- se reprochó a si mismo mientras desviaba su mirada de la de ella.- Po...Podría ser, después de todo, a pesar de ser un idiota…-dijo sonriendo irónicamente.- es una persona en la que se pueda confiar…- sin mirarla concluyó.

-Me alegro, joven…Tao. Que usted sienta que pueda confiar en sus amigos.- dijo sintiéndose un poco triste, ya que en su mente pasó el fugaz pensamiento que talvez ella no era considerada una persona de confiar y mucho menos un amigo para él. Ren se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica.

La miró con una ceja alzada.- Deja de decirme Joven Tao, acaso no conoces cómo me llamo.- dijo sorprendiéndose más a si mismo que a la pelirosa. Esta, parpadeó un poco, sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente acentuó su cabeza.

El chino notó el sonrojo de la chica, se asustó (…), y rápidamente agregó.- Es porque a yo soy la única persona a la que llamas por su apellido… te causo algún miedo o simplemente no me tienes confianza.

Debió callar, porque demonios había dicho eso último… era él el que no tenía mucha confianza con ella. Muchas estupideces estaba haciendo este día, sólo falta su reacción. Volteó lentamente su cabeza, muy sonrojado por lo que había dicho "sin querer", asustado se podría decir de encontrar en el rostro de la joven alguna señal de disgusto… pero, increíble su sorpresa al ver que ella se encontraba sonriendo y todavía más sonrojada que él.

-Discúlpeme joven…- dijo de pronto la chica sin disminuir su sonrojo pero con cierto temblor en sus palabras.- No es que desconfíe de usted… sólo que…pensé que…yo…bueno…que yo…usted no me causa miedo… sólo que…-no encontraba las palabras, aún si él le decía que lo tratara sin formalidades, ella sentía que no podía…- Esta bien si lo llamo Joven Ren?-preguntó la chica mirándolo.

No lo podía creer. Le era a ella difícil realmente tratar a las personas sin formalidades de por medio, eso le causó gracias, tan tímida puede ser una persona?

Esbozo una sonrisa, una sonrisa más que irónica era de pura gracia. La sencillez, la confusión, timidez, esas cosas le causaban gracia al joven chino.

Tamao interpretó esa sonrisa como un sí.- Muchas gracias, Joven Ren.-dijo sonriendo animadamente.

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquella mujer era algo que también le causaba risa. Su sonrisa era sincera de alguna forma, no era esa maliciosa que mostraba en su niñez, ni tampoco de altanería, sólo sonría, tan sólo sin querer…

Aunque ella no entendía que sonreía el muchacho, le gustaba verlo así. Sus ojos color oro brillaban, algunos mechones largos le caían en el rostro, sus cabellos en sí un poco despeinados, ese cautivador atractivo complementaban una muy favorable imagen para él y la sonrisa era precisamente el toque final para hacerla perfecta.

Sintió calor en su rostro, pero no se preocupó. Por ahora lo único que le interesaba era ver a ese muchacho sonreír, mostrar aquella sonrisa directamente hacia ella. Hacerla parte de sus recuerdos.

_-Joven Ren…- _repitió despacio en su mente como para acostumbrase. Lentamente iba repitiendo, le empezaba a gustar decir su nombre… no entendía porque, pero le resultaba agradable.

Largo rato pasó, ellos seguían mirándose, no había razón alguna para seguir con eso, pero de alguna manera se les hacía placentero. Como tratando de conocerse, como tratando de acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro… un poco tonto en realidad.

Sonó la puerta de entrada, la voz de un hombre se escuchó y obligó a los jóvenes a salir de su trance. En la puerta se encontraba el hombre alto con cabello extraño, era Ryu y a su lado iba un hombre no tan alto como él pero más alto que Ren. Aquella persona traía un saco largo que le cubría hasta el cuello y un sombrero de forma extraña… sus ojos y cabellos verdes eran lo que más resaltaba de él…

Fin del capítulo

Hola! Terminé el cuarto capítulo, muchas graciassss a las personas que me apoyan en lo que hago, a las que no, no importa, me animan a que les de la contra, así que siganlo haciendo jejeje media masokista soy pero la verdad si no les gusta para que perder tiempo sólo consiges amargarte el dia y alegrarme a mi aunq mmmm no importa jejeje.

Muchas gracias a todos las personas ke leen mi historia y espero ke les guste este capitulito chaufissss


	5. Descubrimientos

Holas! Aquí les escribo el quinto capitulito de mi fic, aunque debo confesar que estoy con un poco de falta de inspiración, cansancio y que fácil y escribo mal algunas palabras pero ya que xu… ya empecé algo así que lo termino…algún día u.u jeje en fin I hope you enjoy whit this …. Jajaja chaufisss

**Descubrimientos**

Ojos y cabellos verdes, mirada cuyo ángel piadoso y labios en sonrisa serena. Lyserg Diethel, shaman con el don de la radiestesia proveniente de Inglaterra, estaba en ese momento en la pensión de los Asakura.

-Hola Ren como has estado…- se escuchó decir al joven de cabellos verdes.

El shaman chino se mostró algo sorprendido, sonriendo se acercó al de mirada tranquila. Lo saludó, fijando su vista en una insignia que traía en la solapa de su chaqueta.

-Dime tú como has estado…detective Lyserg Diehtel..- dijo esbozando una irónica pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios. El mencionado rió un poco y colocando su mano sobre la insignia, se la sacó.

-Que vergüenza…-rió Lyserg.- Habré olvidado sacármela.- Sonriendo, se acercó a la joven de cabellos largos y rosas que había estado en silencio observando la escena.-Hola… pero no nos han presentado todavía…Lyserg Diethel.- dijo este cogiendo y besando una mano de la joven de ojos rosas. La cual se sonrojó un poco ante la acción del joven peliverde.

-Tamao Tamamura…- dijo lentamente esta sin dejar de sonreír y sin apartar la mirada de su mano en la del joven. Lyserg miró directamente sus ojos rosas por un momento… eran hermosos y profundos.

-Mucho gusto…Tamao.- habló al fin soltando la mano de la chica, la cual automáticamente la cogió entre la que tenía libre y la aprisionó contra su pecho en señal de vergüenza. Todo esto no pasó por alto ante el chico de cabellos violáceos, que miraba con el ceño fruncido la escena. Ryu notó el semblante con el cual estaba su amigo proveniente de china y sonrió para sí, empezaba a entender algo que por mucho tiempo había quedado en duda…

-Pero si es Lyserg, que gusto verte..!- muchas cabeza voltearon hacia el origen de la voz. Un jovial Horo Horo bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba en pos de saludar al recién llegado. Este alegre también, sonrió al chico de cabellos azules. En el pasado, estos dos hombres había tenido unas cuantas diferencias pero ahora todo era diferente, si querer se conviertieron en muy buenos amigos.

-Horo, es un gusto para mí el verte.- dijo riendo el de cabellos verdes.

-Si, claro. ¿Cómo te ha ido dime…?

-Ahí… bien…yo…

-Bien? Si ahora Lyserg se ha convertido en todo un detective… que no te de pena decirlo, son cosas como para enorgullecerse querido Lyserg.- un animado Ryu interrumpió la conversación, Lyserg apenado sólo cerraba sus ojos y reía un poco más.

-Con que detective eh? Muy bien entonces! –Habló el peliazul tomando por el cuello al chico de ojos verdes y dándole un amistoso coscorrón en la cabeza. Tamao al ver al chico del norte portándose así, como un niño, no pudo evitar soltar una risita y mostrar un leve sonrojo. Ambos jóvenes reían, Ryu los acompañaba en el jolgorio, sólo Ren permanecía apartado de todo eso. ÉL sólo se limitaba a observar con sus brazos cruzados pero, no podía esconder ese semblante de alegría que se manifestaba. Esto fue notado por la pelirosa que se sonrojó aún más pero, de risa.- El joven…Ren debería ser más sincero…esta haciendo muecas…jejeje.-se decía al observar al joven chino que trataba de mantener su rostro serio ocasionándole mostrar ciertas muecas….todo esto era muy gracioso, al menos para ella.

-En fin…Lyserg, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?.-Preguntó Horo, soltando al chico.

Arreglándose algunos cabellos.- No lo sé, pensaba ver a Yoh y luego marcharme para Inglaterra -contestó tranquilamente.

-Vaya…-manifestó tristemente Horo.- entonces será una visita corta…

-Así es…-dijo.

-Dis..discúlpeme Joven…- dulce voz fue oía llamando la atención de todos, Ren, inclusive fijó su vista en la pelirosa que hablaba con temeridad.

-¿Si, Tamao? – dijo suavemente Lyserg y sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Porqué…bueno, porque no se queda más tiempo? Después de todo esta es una pensión…hay suficiente…espacio.- dijo la joven mirando al suelo y con tono de nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que le hablaba a este hombre, sabía que era una persona amable y bondadosa. Eso le fue contado por Yoh. Pero, nunca había tratado con ella.

-Cierto, Cierto.- ahora hablando Ryu que tomaba la maleta que había traído consigo Lyserg. Este miraba como el hombre alto del cabello negro subía por las escaleras.

-Esta vez no te salvas, Lyserg. Ryu esta decidido en que te quedes… dijo riendo el ainu.- Por mí esta bien…tu que dices Ren?.- mirando a su amigo que estaba en silencio.

-La última palabra la tiene Yoh, es su casa…pero por mí haz lo que quieras.-dijo el joven chino sin mirar a los dos hombres.

-Ya escuchaste, te quedas.- finalizó el peliazul.

-Esta bien.-dijo suspirando pero sonriente el chico de cabello verde.- Por cierto…¿dónde está Yoh, ya debería esta aquí?

-Si, el joven Yoh llegó el día de ayer, joven Lyserg. Pero lamentablemente salió en la mañana junto con la señorita Anna y con su hijo.-habló la pelirosada, esbozando tierna sonrisa al hablar del niño.

-A ya veo…, espera…dijiste un hijo? .-dijo Lyserg, colocando cara de asombro. Lo último que esperaba saber era que Yoh había tenido descendencia…le resultaba extraño, más aún conociendo a la prometida de este.

-Así joven Diethel.- aseguró Tamao.

-Ya te contará Yoh cuando regrese.- dijo Horo Horo colocando una mano en su nuca. No pretendía ser él quien le dijese al inglés todo el asunto del hijo de Yoh…el tal Hannah.

-Más bien…Joven, debe tener hambre. ¿No gusta que le sirva algo de beber o de comer?- dijo la chica, cuyo rostro sólo se veía amabilidad y dulzura mezclada con sencillez y servicio.

-Eres muy amable pero, así esta bien. Muchas gracias, Tamao.- devolviéndole sorprendente sonrisa, que hizo ruborizar a la pelirosa, Lyserg se negó.

-Está bien, joven Lyserg. Sólo dígame si necesita algo.- Ruborizándose, Tamao dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. El joven de cabellos verdes la observó hasta que no fue más vista. Ojos dorados y negro observaron el comportamiento de la chica y del inglés. Ambos ojos mostraban una característica muy similar: celos.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente y cuando anocheció todavía no había rastro de la familia Asakura. Habían tardado mucho, se les extrañaba. En la pensión el ambiente era agradable, los cuatro hombres se reunieron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar de cómo habían vivido desde la última vez que se vieron. Con gratas sorpresas, todos descubrieron que habían esperado este día con muchas ansias. Sólo faltaban tres integrantes para completar el grupo: Manta, Chocolove y el mismo Yoh Asakura.

-El joven Manta está de viaje de negocios, es probable que no vuelva hasta fin de mes.-mencionó Tamao mientras servía tazas de té y leche a los ocupantes de la pensión.

-Es una lástima…yo quería saber si había crecido el enanin jejeje.- rió alegremente Horo Horo.

Tamao se molestó un poco con el comentario del ainu, no le gustaba que ridiculizaran a las personas. Ella sabía muy bien como se sentía eso y por eso no aprobaba lo dicho por el peliazul.

-Pues yo esperaba que te hubiera crecido la inteligencia…eso si antes tenías.

Muchas risas se escucharon. Ren había sido el autor de lo mencionado, el ainu se molestó por lo dicho de su amigo pero le molestó más al ver a la joven dueña de sus ojos, reíse libremente de eso.

-Cállate tiburón, tu no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de amargado…

-No habré cambiado, pero al menos no he empeorado como otros.- dijo con mirada maliciosa viendo directamente a los ojos negros del shaman del norte.

-Ya, ya, basta. No quiero que cuando Don Yoh vuelva encuentre el lugar destrozado por culpa de ustedes dos.- habló Ryu a notar una venita de cólera en el ainu, deteniéndolo a la vez para evitar que se abalanzara contra el chino.

-Ya verás, picudito…cuando estemos solos…-masculló por lo bajo Horo Horo.

-Cuando quieras, de todas formas perderás.- dijo el gran Ren Tao con la clásica arrogancia que lo caracteriza.

-Vamos muchachos, no ven que hay una dama aquí con nosotros.-indicó Lyserg refiriéndose a Tamao.

-Joven Lyserg…-esta se ruborizó dado a que el shaman peliverde le sonrió con dulzura.

Tanto el peliazul como del de cabellos violáceos se miraron con enojo, luego se fijaron en la pelirosada que seguía con el rubor pero que sonreía nerviosamente. Suspiraron resignadamente y se calmaron. Ryu se rió complacido.

-Déjalos pelear, los buenos amigos siempre pelean jejeje.

-A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ? ……. Yoh? -gritaron al unísono Horo Horo y Len Tao a la persona que había hablado que para su sorpresa era su amigo el pacifista, Asakura Yoh.

-jijiji hola chicos?- dijo alegremente el trigueño.

-Don Yoh! Qué felicidad pero, ¿porqué tardó tanto y donde está Doña Anna? – preguntó el hombre del exagerado cabello.

-El paseo estaba tan bonito que perdimos la noción del tiempo jejeje.- rió. Fijando su atención a un joven de cabellos verdes- Oh, Lyserg, que bueno que estes aquí con nosotros. n.n – acercándose al chico de los ojos verdes y sentándose a su lado.

-Es bueno verte a ti también Yoh.- sonrió el chico con amabilidad.

-Yoh…

Volteando su mirar, el shaman king posó sus ojos en la itako que yacía en la puerta parada y con un bulto en brazos. Su mirada era indiferente al nuevo huésped aún así hizo una pequeña señal de respeto. Lo que sostenía en sus brazos era el pequeño Hannah, que dormía cómodamente. La mujer rubia lo tenía muy bien sujetado a ella.

-Anna, jeje Hannah sigue dormido?- inquirió el esposo mirando a la mujer del semblante frío.

-Si, lo llevaré a su cuarto Yoh.-diciendo este se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Los cinco hombres presentes vieron irse a la itako. Lyserg Diethel, tenía curiosidad con respecto a la criatura que llevaba la sacerdotisa en brazos. Preguntó al hombre castaño y este se sonrojo con profundidad.

-Mi hijo…jijijij .- dijo avergonzado este.

Para el inglés fue una sorpresa tremenda. No se le había sido comunicada la noticia. Pese a su asombro, felicitó al rey shaman e insistió en conocerlo por la mañana. Tamao sonrió, el joven Lyserg se mostraba muy entusiasmado con la idea de Hannah… si tan sólo estuviese enterado de todo lo que había pasado antes de su visita.

-Y dime Tamao, tu tienes hijos? – preguntó repentinamente a Tamao el hombre de cabellos verdes.

Sonrojada, Tamao rió nerviosamente… como decirle al joven, que por tres hermosos años tuvo un hijo.- No..no joven Lyserg, no tengo ninguno.-dijo ella bajando un poco su ver.

-Ah ya veo…- habló muy tranquilamente y sonriendo con ternura.- Serías muy buena madre. Ryu me ha contado sobre tus dotes culinarios y lo hacendosa que eres. Además…que eres muy linda.- Esto último lo dijo apoyando su mentón en su mono, que la tenía sobre la mesa de manera seductora.

Dos miradas incrédulas junto con otras dos sumamente sorprendidas, observaron al inglés. Que parecía muy ocupado en ver a la joven rosa. Esta estaba sonrojada a más no poder, fijó sus ojos en los demás hombre que estaban en su entorno y muchos de ellos estaban como en blanco.

Su mirada rosa pasó por el castaño, que reía con gracia por lo dicho del joven, pasó por los ojos de Ryu que estaban sorprendidos, los ojos negros oscuros del joven Usui estaban en blanco y tenía la boca abierta… más el semblante que más le llamó la atención fue el del joven chino. La miraba con indiferencia, ojos dorados sin vida, no sabía decir con certeza si estaba molesto o si no le interesaba en realidad… pero al resto si le llamó la atención lo dicho por el inglés.

-Si es verdad jejeje, Tamao sería una estupenda madre.-habló el castaño posando sus ojos oscuros en Tamao, sonriendo con dulzura. Esa sonrisa, para ella, valía mucho y todo.

-Me largo a dormir.- molestó y con dureza se oyó a Tao. Se paró y con su ver ensombrecido pasó de largo a Tamao que estaba cerca de la puerta y subió por las escaleras en silencio….

-Y a ese…que le pasa? – preguntó Horo saliendo de su trance.

Yoh se limitó a reir, conocía muy bien el carácter de su amigo y sabía con cierta exactitud lo que tenía. La pelirosada, se sentía confusa…porque el joven Ren se había marchado tan de mal carácter, fue algo que echa dijo o …

-Bueno, ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir no lo cree Don Yoh?.-habló Ryu parándose y siguiendo por la puerta donde hace unos segundos atrás se había ido el chino.

-Esta bien, Ryu.- dijo el castaño shaman.- Lyserg, te quedarás verdad? Podremos hacer una fiesta el día de mañana..- alegremente el hombre le habló al shaman de cabello verde.

Con amabilidad el inglés le respondió que se quedaría hasta cuanto le sea permitido. Le agradaba pasar rato con el joven de tranquila mirada, a él le debía mucho: la vida, una nueva oportunidad y una nuevo dogma para vivir… todo gracias a la bondad de su persona… y aunque sonara muy obvio de su parte, tenía otro motivo por el cual quedarse…

Desde que llegó pudo percibir el la mujer rosa un aura de ternura y bondad muy bello. Lo maravilló por completo, y además, ver la hermosura de la muchacha, lo entusiasmó más. En Londres, ninguna mujer le llamó la atención, estaba muy ocupado realizando su sueño y el de su padre como para "perder" el tiempo en cosas sin sentido alguno. Nunca pensó que al venir a Japón… lo primero que cruzaría por su mente era poseer a aquella belleza de cabellos rosas.

-Entonces…hasta mañana.

En las penumbras de la habitación, un joven violáceo maldecía en chino al recién llegado. _Que diablos estaría pensando Lyserg al hablarle de esa forma…_- decía en su mente. Sus ojos dorados mostraban rabia esperando desatarse…había pasado mucho tiempo y aunque había aprendido a controlarse, le era imposible ahora evitar la idea de destrozar algún árbol o desatar su energía con la primera persona que viera…

-_Por que no esta ahora Chocolove…-_ dijo irónicamente Ren mientras se le cruzaba la idea de golpear sólo por "diversión" a su amigo el moreno.

Con un brazo apoyado en su frente, mirando al techo, con el torso desnudo y con sus pantalones clásicos chinos, sentía que la soledad lo embargaba… que estupidez… ya estaba acostumbrado… porque ahora era de extrañarse eso. Unos golpeteos en su puerta lo obligaron a regresar a la realidad. No sentía deseos de levantarse y no lo hizo…

Pero, los toques de su puerta no cesaron. Con molestia se levantó del futón, sin cubrir su pecho, no le interesaba, fue y abrir la puerta. Más una voz lo detuvo justo en la manija.

-Joven…Ren…¿se encuentra usted bien?

Tan delicada, tan suave… como podía hacer que su nombre sonara tan armonioso…_Demonios, que rayos estoy pensando- _Cogiéndose la cabeza con una mano se reprochó.

-Joven Ren?.- Otra vez, que insistente…esta preocupada acaso?

-Que.-al fin respondió el chino si abrir la puerta. Sólo estando a tan corta distancia de la manija.

-Se encuentra usted bien, joven? – preguntó la chica, estaba preocupada.

No hubo respuesta. Que decirle a la mujer, que se sentía enfadado por la repentina confianza que el shaman había tenido con ella? Ya tenía suficiente con lo que escuchó el otro día decir a Horo Horo…ahora esto.

-Joven?

_-Maldita sea…sólo vete…-_empezó a hablar pero sin emitir sonido, su mente le decía a ella que desapareciera pero, muy en su interior no era lo realmente quería.

Lentamente fue girando la perilla, abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que el delgado cuerpo de la pelirosa pasara. Ella lo hizo, la oscuridad del cuarto la intrigó…-Joven Ren, que le pasó allá abajo?-empezó a dialogar la joven.

Sin mirarla.- Estaba cansado…- No tenía porque explicar sus acciones, pero ver esa expresión en el rostro de la joven lo obligaba.

-Cansado?...

-Sí.

Silencio. La chica lo observó y notó que no traía puesta una camisa. Se ruborizó al ver el torso bien formado del joven chino, a la luz de la luna y junto a la oscuridad de la habitación, hacían al de por si apuesto Ren Tao, irresistible.

El calor no abandonaba su rostro y a pesar de que no la veía el chico sintió un cambio en el ambiente.

Dirigiendo su mirada dorada a la rosa de ella el joven comprobó lo que hace mucho tiempo su razón trató de evadir… era muy hermosa. Su piel blanca pálida, sus labios carmesí, sus bellos ojos rosas y el largo cabello del mismo color…parecía una bella visión para sus ojos. Estúpido calor en su rostro, maldito rubro que se mostraba haciendo evidente sus pensamientos y… deseos.

-Me preocupé por usted.-habló con serenidad y desviando su mirada del cuerpo del chino.-Pensé que lo había ofendido con algo…

Silencio…

-No..., tú no hiciste nada…

-Seguro joven? Entonces …

-Olvida lo sucedido…, estaba cansado.

-Está bien..-dijo la joven, quien aún no estaba convencida pero, al menos tranquila de que el joven de cabellos violáceos no estuviera enfadado con ella.- Bueno joven Ren, me retiro , que descanse…- haciendo una reverencia se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Sí…hasta mañana.-dijo el chino todavía con el rubor y observándola irse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el joven de ojos dorados se fue directamente al futón, cerrando sus ojos suspiró pesadamente y sonrió en la oscuridad. Sin saber, que al lado de la puerta un hombre peliazul había escuchado la conversación. Y aunque al principio no quería notarlo, se dio cuenta de que lo que había temido tiempo atrás se estaba realizando…

-No debo perder tiempo, Tamao, serás mi esposa y de nadie más.- dijo yéndose a su habitación el apuesto ainu de cabellos azulados.- No me importa si debo competir una vez más contigo….Ren.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Terminé y disculpen por la demora XD, es que tenía exámens y toda la cosa jejeje. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leen mis capitulitos y espero que les guste este nuevo episodio de su novela………… blah blah jejeje en fin gracias y chaufissss n.n


	6. Despúes de la Lluvia

Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el anime en el que esta basado mi fic. Disculpen si no respondo review al final pero agradezco y baso lo que ustedes me dicen para crear mis historias. Muchas gracias, este fic tiene para rato y espero que les guste…, por eso si pueden dejen su correo para contestarles personalmente .Chaufiss n.n

**Después de la lluvia…**

-Ufff, quien diría que anoche llovió.-desde una ventana del segundo piso, un hombre alto y trigueño observaba las calles empapadas por una repentina pero pasada lluvia.- Al menos no hubo truenos..jiji

El cuarto en el cual se encontraba estaba ocupado por dos personas más. Una mujer joven estaba sentada en una cama de sábanas blancas, con sólo un camisón de tiras de color marfil.

Pese a su apariencia despierta, sus ojos entreabiertos mostraban que la joven rubia todavía se encontraba en el mundo de los sueño más un repentino movimiento a su lado la hizo despertarse y girar la cabeza.

Un tierno niño rubio dormía cómodamente al lado de la itako. Acurrucado entre las sábanas, un despeinado Hannah Asakura se encontraba.

-Jeje durmió muy bien, no Anna?.-dijo el shaman mientras con lentos pasos se dirigía a la cama. Una vez ahí se sentó en ella y se apoyó lo suficiente como para poder ver al niño dormir.

-Tiene tu expresión despreocupada…inclusive cuando duerme…-habló por fin la mujer rubia, colocándose en posición recostada.

-Jejeje, tu lo crees?.-dijo riendo muy bajito el joven hombre para no despertar al pequeño.- Pero nos ha demostrado una madurez muy digna de ti, Anna?.-señalando más que lo obvio, el trigueño miró a su esposa.

-Qué esperabas…- sin mucha emoción la itako de largos cabellos rubios habló. Con una mano, Yoh, apartó algunos que caían sobre sus mejillas. La mujer no se inmutó por el contacto.

-Jiji, es verdad.- con los ojos entrecerrados el shaman se acercó para darle un beso, cuando sintió que el pequeño bulto que estaba al medio de los dos provocaba movimiento.

Poco a poco, el joven descendiente de los Asakura comenzó a despertarse. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, observó la imagen de su padre sonriente al frente de él. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, bostezó y se levantó con torpeza.

-Buenos…Ahhh Días…-el niño no sabía donde estaba. Miró las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían y luego a los dos individuos que se encontraban con él…-Dormí…aquí…?-dijo muy despierto y girando su cabeza a las dos personas, que lo observaban con unas sonrisas en sus labios. Inclusa la itako sonreía, había extrañado a la criatura que dio vida.

-Así es.-hablando el padre, Yoh extendió sus brazos y cargó al niño. Traía puesto un largo polo blanco en su pequeño cuerpo, lo posó en sus rodillas y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos rubios como la madre.

Anna miraba la escena, un perplejo Hannah junto con un hombre que se le asemejaba en cerebro, pero muy bondadoso y alegre, Yoh. Parecía que nunca se hubiesen marchado. En una tarde recuperaron el tiempo perdido de tres largos años.

El pequeño Hannah había aceptado con gran madurez, no propia de su corta edad, los repentinos sucesos que habían echo variar su mundo. Una especial conexión había surgido con apenas unas miradas, ese lazo que era compartido por los tres miembros, era algo que sólo la naturaleza podría comprender.

En otra estancia de la pensión, recorría una calma propia de una mañana fuera de lluvia. Los habitantes fueron despertándose poco a poco. Por hoy, Tamao, la pelirosa, decidió no levantarse como habituaba siempre.

Ella estaba en su habitación, acostaba en su cama. Disfrutando de la suavidad de su almohada y escuchando el sonido que emitía los cascabeles de su ventana, que se movían a la brisa que entraba discretamente por ella.

-Mmm, será mejor despertarme…-dijo la chica, colocando una mano en su frente y abriendo sus ojos rosas poco a poco. Sus cabellos largos rosas se encontraban en una trenza que caía a un lado de la almohada.

Se levantó lentamente y cambió su ropa de dormir por una blusa de mangas cortas blancas y sus clásicos pantalones negros. Peinó su cabello y lo dejó suelto esta vez…

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, creyendo que nadie estaría despierto, a pesar de que no era muy tarde. Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana. Yendo en dirección a la cocina en pos de preparar el desayuno, Tamao encontró en la mesa tres botellas vacías de leche.

Supuso quien las había bebido y dejado allí, sonrió un poco dado a que no esperaba que el joven Ren se hubiese despertado temprano.- _Pero porque dudar eso, él siempre ha sido una persona madrugadora…-_ pensó la joven recogiendo y botando los frascos del blanco líquido.

Ahora se disponía a preparar el desayuno, vio como a medida que pasaba los minutos, los demás ocupantes de la pensión bajaban. Primero fue el Señor Ryu, que bajó con los jeans y la camiseta blanca puestos, su cabello peinado de la forma usual y con los ahora novedosos, lentes oscuros.

Luego bajaron los esposos Asakura junto con Hannah, que saludó alegremente a Tamao abrazándola por el cuello. Gesto que fue muy bien recibido por la mujer. Vaya cambio e tan sólo unos días, todavía la quería.

Pero, algo llamó la atención de la pelirosa. El joven peliazul todavía no bajaba. Al igual que el chino no hacía su aparición..

-Que extraño…-murmuró la joven para sí.

-Que pasa Tamao? – preguntó el shaman de cabellos castaños al oír a la mujer.

-Bueno joven, es que… aún no bajan ni el Joven Ren ni el Joven Horokeu…-habló con lentitud la mujer.

-Es verdad…Lyserg tampoco no ha bajado…-dijo Yoh acotando la falta de su amigo.- Seguramente seguirán dormidos…jejeje

-No creas que yo tengo esa manía…Yoh

Una persona acompañada por otra, hizo su aparición en la pequeña cocina. Era el joven Diethel quien había hablado con calma, el otro hombre era el shaman de hielo, Usui que venía con una cara de sueño impresionante.

-Lyserg…Ahhh me obligó a bajar…-dijo aún con sueño el ainu.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó el peliverde.- sino fuera porque escuché pasos en las escaleras no te despertaban.-dijo con delicada sonrisa, luego viendo a las personas sentadas.- No creí que todos hubieran despertado…Buenos Días.- cordialmente, saludó el shaman inglés.

-Buenos Días…-en unísono contestaron los saludados.

-Si…si buenos días.-saludó con un poco de mal humor en su voz el ainu. Sus ojos negros pasaron por todos los demás que siguieron desayunando, hasta que se detuvieron el la mujer de cabellos rosas. Tan hermosa…

La chica notó que la estaban observando pero sólo se limitó a sonreírle en respuesta.

Los ojos del shaman de cabellos verdes también se habían fijado en la mujer desde que entro al cuarto, más otra persona llamó su atención en ese momento. Un pequeño niño rubio se embutía un tazón de arroz "salvajemente"…

-Yoh… él es tu hijo- su voz suave resonó en la habitación y un silencio se provocó involuntariamente. El mencionado alzó su cabeza, aún con el tazón cerca de su cara, sus ojos negros brillantes se abrieron de par en par y…

-! ERES TAMBIÉN OTRO DE LOS LEGUERROS LEGENDARIOS! .-su pequeña boca repleta de arroz soltó un grita que hizo que todos se taparan sus oídos…

Luego de que se cayó, Yoh habló.- Lyserg…te presento a Hannah. Hannah, él es Lyserg Diethel y viene de Inglaterra.

El niño tan pronto escuchó el nombre, de un salto bajo de la mesa y se acercó a él. Sus pasos temblorosos no indicaban que era un pequeño que forzara semejante grito. Más, el shaman era de buen corazón y se agachó para poder observar al niño rubio.

-Mucho gusto, Hannah.-dijo Lyserg, acercando una mano al infante. El cual presurosa la tomó y riendo dijo:

-Mucho gusto!.- sin gritar pero con cierta energía, su voz alegre hizo sonreír al resto de ocupantes del cuarto.

-Están despiertos…-otra voz fue escuchada, ahora proveniente del Joven shaman de china.

-Muy buenos día, joven Ren…-saludó la pelirosa con una sonrisa en sus labios y con un rubor leve en sus mejillas.

-Buenos dias…-respondió Ren sin verla y sentándose en donde pudo.

-Que bueno que nos acompañes, Ren.- habló el shaman despreocupado del largo cabello castaño. A su lado una rubia itako miraba al inglés sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos.

-Tuve que hacer temprano…-dijo cogiendo un tazón de arroz de los que había en la mesa y mirando de reojo a la pelirosa que le ofrecía desayuno al joven de cabellos verdes.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, el shaman del norte le miraba atentamente. Ya no había dudas en su mente, anoche, aclaró lo que en su adolescencia tanto había temido. Que su mejor amigo, sintiera deseos por la misma persona a la cual el decía amar.

Ese pensamiento le era de desagrado y le llenaba a la vez de tristeza, porque en sí no había razón para molestarse. La joven de ojos rosas no era todavía nada suyo…para que molestarse…

-Dígame, en que especializa usted! .Y su espíritu acompañante? Es verdad que fue uno de los X-Laws? Que lo hizo salir de ese grupo?

Después del desayuno hubo una ronda de interrogamientos por parte del niño llamado Hannah. Lyserg Diethel, audaz detective le sorprendió la "terquedad" que poseía el pequeño, aunque con gusto contestó todo lo preguntado.

Tamao que estaba con ellos sólo se limitaba a sonreír y en agradecer en señas al joven de cabellos verdes las molestias por las que ocasionaba Hannah. Este le devolvía la sonrisa, pero cambiada. Había en ella más que un significado: ternura, dulzura…cosas que la muchacha no pudo interpretar debido a su inocente mentalidad.

Ren, el shaman de ojos dorados y cabellos violáceos miraba siempre de reojo y con el ceño fruncido la escena tan particular que tenía al frente. Dos personas y un niño…parecían una familia.- _Estupideces…-_se dijo a sí mismo para calmar los sentimientos negativos que florecían en su interior.

-Joven Ren…no quiere algo de beber.-preguntó la joven parada y frente a él.- Es que voy a traer té para el joven Lyserg y quería saber…si…se le…ofrecía algo.-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

El shaman de los ojos inexpresivos miró a la mujer.- No deseo nada…-dijo con frialdad que pasó sin hacerse notar por la mujer.

-Oh, esta bien, permiso.-dijo está y se retiró a traer lo encomendado.

Ren la vio irse y cerró de nuevo sus ojos. Lyserg, que todavía conversaba con el niño rubio, notó la indiferencia que había tratado a la mujer que estaba empezando a considerar.

Una vez terminada su conversación con Hannah, el shaman inglés se acercó a un lado de Ren Tao.

-Te pasa algo..Ren?.-preguntó calmadamente el joven.

-No me pasa nada…Lyserg.- con igual calma pero con en un tono que denotada fastido, el joven de cabellos violáceos contestó.

-Te pasa algo…-reiteró su amigo el inglés con su mirada fija a la pequeña laguna del patio.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Como decirle el motivo de su enojo a joven de carácter amable. No debía, ni quería hacerlo, ya le era suficiente problema el soportar...todo.

-Ren, dime que tienes…-volvió a hablar el shaman de cabellos y mirada verdusca.

-Quien me obliga.-fue lo único que contestó el shaman de dura mirada. Fastidiado por la insistencia del hombre.

Al acompañante no le gustó la respuesta pero conocía el carácter de su amigo, así que suspiró.- Sabía que responderías algo así…

Era imposible sacarle una respuesta positiva o al menos sacarle algo, al shaman de ojos color ámbar.

-Esta bien…si no quieres hablar, tan sólo hazme un favor.- habló el inglés sin mirar a Tao.

-Favor…?.-respondió el chino.

-No quiero que mires con esos ojos a Tamao…-dicho esto se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

Pasos tranquilos se escuchaban, desaparecían poco a poco por el pasillo, dejando a un Ren Tao sorprendido y aún más molesto por lo dicho. Quien se creía él como para ordenarle algo…eso enfurecía al chino.

-Oh y el joven Lyserg?

Su voz, su dulce voz…lo sacaba de sus pensamientos y de su enojo.

-Se marchó...-contestó el chino con la vista perdida en ella.

-Oh…bueno…

El clima era muy bueno, el sol comenzaba a salir y secaba los grandes charcos de agua que había dejado la lluvia del día de ayer. La pequeña laguna se veía reluciente a comparación de los charcos.

Sentados sin dirigirse la mirada, ambos ahí solos, con sólo unos escasos centímetros de distancia…

-Joven Ren…-la doncella de ojos rosas, de manera tranquila y temerosa le hablaba, haciéndolo a él estremecerse. Desde cuando empezó a sentirse así…

Un sonido de su garganta le indicaba que podía seguir hablando. La chica se notaba nerviosa, el shaman chino podía percibir el miedo…que ironía, el lo infundía es lógico que lo sintiera.

-Yo…quería, preguntarle…-hablaba con nerviosismo y dificultad para expresarse.- Yo…

-Quieres salir?

-Qué? .-sorprendiéndola de golpe y ocasionándole un fuerte sonrojo, Tamao no creía lo que había escuchado.

-No lo voy a repetir…-repitió sin mirarla, pero con claro rubor en las mejillas y con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno...yo.-comenzó mirando sus manos cruzadas puestas en su regazo. Luego mirándolo y con el rojo permaneciente en su cara, una sonriente Tamao aceptó gustosa.

-Bien…-terminó parándose y ofreciéndole una mano a la mujer.

La joven titubeó en tomar la mano, pero lo hizo muy avergonzada, después de todo que tenía de malo…

Pero, justo cuando se disponían a salir, un grito muy conocido por los dos detuvo su paso. En la puerta principal se hallaba una persona…

-ADÓNDE LLEVAS A MI MADRE TAMAO!

Un pequeño Hannah estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta en su rostro. Rápidamente corrió y apartó ambas manos que habían permanecido sujetas. Abrazando las rodillas de Tamao, el niño rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla a ir con ese sujeto.

-Hannah? Qué pasa…?.-habló sorprendida la pelirosada, a la vez que mirada al pequeño aferrado a ella.

-No quiero que te vayas con este…sujeto…-dijo el niño mirando con ojos "suplicantes" a la chica.

-_Sujeto…quien se cree este mocoso al tratarme de esa forma tan despectiva….- _Pensó con molestia Tao a la vez que arqueaba una ceja y se fijaba en el rubio.

-Pero…Hannah… sólo vamos a …-habló la chica pero fue interrumpido por la criatura.

-YO VOY CON USTEDES.- gritó el niño, pareciese que estuviese encaprichado…-_o endemoniado.-_ se dijo a sí mismo el shaman de ojos color oro.

Tamao miró a su acompañante y trató de sonrier…acaso le estaba pidiendo permiso para traerlo…-Joven…?

Ren entendió y a pesar de que no quería llevar al hijo de los Asakura, no podía negarse ante la petición sin habla de la mujer de largo cabello rosa.- Que haga lo que quiera…sólo que no moleste.

Diciendo eso, adelantó unos pasos y se fue caminando por delante de los dos. La muchacha sonrió y el niño se encontraba más que feliz…-_una parte del plan está funcionando_…jejej.- pensó para sí el pequeño rubio…

-Entonces…vamos Hannah?.-dijo Tamao ofreciendo una mano amigable al infante.

-Siiii!.-contestó alegremente el niño y fueron rápidamente a alcanzar al chino que caminaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-_Me lleva el diablo…_

FIN del capitulo

Terminé otro capítulito (aplausos) jejeje bueno he adelantado este porque en lo que resta de la semana no voy a escribir porque tengo exámenes finales jejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar review, aprecio eso bastante jeje. PROMETO que ya no voy a alargarla más y ya comenzaré con lo romántico…es ke tengo muchas ideass y….no les voy a decir jijiji.

Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos a ShAd3s.Darkness, jeje haré todo lo posible n.n por no fallar.

Espero que les siga gustando lo que hago y si gustan, lo seguiré haciendo. GRACIAS CHAUFISSS.


	7. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

_-Entonces…Hannah, haz comprendido bien?.- dijo una masculina voz._

_-eh, s...si si.- contestó la persona hablada._

_-Estás seguro? _

_-Si!.- contestó con más firmeza, el niño rubio._

_-Bien…-habló la segunda voz a la vez que colocaba una mano en los cabellos rubios del pequeño shaman._

_Este se ruborizó un poco y sonrió ampliamente, después de todo estaba con una persona que admiraba._

_-Entonces…-dijo el hombre sonriendo.- confió en que lo harás muy bien._

_-Por supuesto.- con una amplia sonrisa y una mano en el pecho, el niño habló.- Confíe en mí._

_-Perfecto, anda._

_-Sí, señor….-dicho esto se apartó del hombre y corrió alegremente en dirección a la pensión Funbari._

_Un hombre de cabellos azulados lo miraba alejarse.-Tamao…._

Grandes charcos de agua eran visibles en el suelo de las calles de Funbari…

Las personas, a pesar del mal clima que estuvo haciendo desde hace unos tres días, salían de sus casas con paragüas y impermeable en mano. Nadie quería arriesgarse a ser sorprendidos con una repentina lluvia.

Debido a las fachadas mojadas, las tiendas abrían con lentitud. Sus empleados debían de encargarse de limpiar bien antes de recibir a sus clientes.

Así que, a tiendas…no pudieron ir.

Cubierto sólo con una chaqueta negra, Ren Tao observaba los movimientos de la gente que tenia a su alrededor, desde los niños que iban de retraso al pre-escolar o sin querer, hasta alguna joven pareja que manifestaba su amor libremente…

Desvió su mirada y cerrando su ver, el joven de cabellos violáceos caminaba a paso lento.

Cualquier motivo era válido, con tal de momentáneamente olvidar a cierta tercera persona molesta…

Mirando de reojo, a unos cuantos pasos por detrás, una alegre Tamao caminaba de la mano de un entusiasmado Hannah.

-Entonces, me llevaron a comer helados, Tamao-okaasan.

-A ya veo…-respondió la mujer de largos cabellos largos con una sonrisa leve.

-Fue divertido jejeje, Anna-okaasan le gritó a Yoh-otoosan por que él fue quien se sirvió la mayor cantidad del postre.-habló este riendo de una manera traviesa. Estaba recordando cada detalle de ese momento.

-Entonces lo pasaste bien, Hannah-chan?

-Mmmm, fue interesante ver al Rey Shaman…-dijo el niño rubio. La verdad no quería mostrar mucho entusiasmo debido a su salido con sus…padres. Le había gustado mucho la idea de que su padre fuera el gran shaman king y que su madre fuera tan poderosa itako.

-Me alegro.-dijo sonriente la mujer de cabellos rosas. Y en verdad lo estaba. Ella quería que tanto él como sus padres, llevaran una buena relación. Aunque le doliese un poco admitirlo.

Siguieron caminando entre los charcos que yacían en el suelo de las calles.

Con el shaman de ojos dorados por delante de ellos y los otros dos conversando animadamente, nadie estaba muy seguro de por donde iban. Sólo seguían a paso lento. Disfrutando de la compañía, agradable o no, que tenían.

De vez en cuando Tamao miraba al joven violáceo que tenía al frente, verlo caminar tan tranquilamente, él parecía disfrutar la calma que le brindaba la ciudad. Sonrió para sí recordando hace ya unos año a aquel shaman engreído y de mal carácter que "explotaba" en peleas sin fin junto con el …joven Horokeu.

-_El joven Horo Horo…-_empezó a pensar la mujer del largo cabello rosa. Ese joven…a pesar del tiempo no se había rendido. Le entristecía saber que el ainu no había seguido adelante. Que tantos cortejos y muestras de afecto, fueron en vano. Ella no se sentía así con él, sólo un cariño como amigos era lo único que latía entre los dos.

-_Pero aún así, el joven…me pidió matrimonio…-_la joven perdida en sus pensamientos, ruborizándose con los mismos. Llevando la mano libre a su pecho, como tratando de apaciguar el rubor, pero no podía. Le había pedido que se casara con él, a pesar que ella estaba fingiendo ser "Anna", con la actitud que correspondía, rechazándolo cada vez que podía…pero aún así…

Recordando esta ella, ese día en que un joven y apuesto muchacho de cabellos azules fue a hospedarse en la pensión Asakura. Aunque al principio no se le reconoció por el cambio tan radical en él, Tamao con sólo una conversación logró saber quien era esa persona. Horokeu Usui, su nombre real.

-Joven Horo-Horo..? .-una mujer de ojos rosas al igual que el cabello se encontraba en la puerta de recepción de su pensión. Con un niño en rubio en brazos dormido.

-Si…-un hombre cubierto con una capucha y una polera celeste, dejando ver solamente una par de ojos negros que eran cubiertos con mechones celestes, le habló.

Era un mal clima, nevada fuertemente y el frío se hacía intenso. Tamao dejó pasar al sujeto a la estancia.

Rápidamente el hombre, se quitó la capucha. Dejando ya ver claramente su rostro. Un joven muy apuesto con una amplia sonrisa yacía frente a ella.

-Bienvenido a la pensión Asakura.- la muchacha de cabellos rosas hizo una reverencia de cortesía, aún con el niño en brazos.

-Ah, gracias…-respondió también de la misma manera.

Incorporándose, Tamao miró fijamente a los ojos oscuros del shaman de hielo. Con sólo observarlos con detenimientos comprobó que la actitud que años atrás había divertido, no había cambiado en nada.

-Pasa algo?.-preguntó el shaman sonrojado, al verse observado tanto tiempo. La joven que tenía frente suyo era muy hermosa. Muy frágil y delicada, su piel blanquecina resaltaba en el negro de su vestido.

Esos ojos rosas, los había visto antes…en su niñez…no…

-Disculpa, nos conocemos..?-volvió a preguntar el hombre, sin dejar de mostrar el rubor de su rostro.

-Tamao Tamamura.-respondió esta.- Discípula del Maestro Mikihisa Asakura.- agregó.

-Mikihisa…AHH el padre de Yoh!- reaccionó a lo dicho por la joven con sorpresa.- Tú eres la niñita que andaba con una tablilla por todos lados, la que cocinaba delicioso….-esto último lo hizo recordar lo bien que cocinaba la joven…y lo mal que lo había pasado cuando se lo comentó a su hermana…

La muchacha lo miraba sin cambio alguno en su rostro. Cosa que sorprendió al shaman peliazul. Por lo que recordaba de esta muchacha, siempre había sido muy tímida pero amable y mostraba una sonrisa siempre.

Pero lo que veía ahora, una joven de apenas 16 años, muy hermosa claro pero mostrando un porte indiferente y frío…ya no le agradaba ese vestido negro que resaltaba más que su bella piel, una frialdad que no era propia de ella.

Se fijó en lo que traía en brazos.- Y ese niño…-por tercera vez preguntó el ainu.

Apretando más al niño a su pecho, respondió.- Lo estoy cuidando…-respondió la mujer del rosa cabello. No debía decirle la verdad a ese sujeto. No era su problema.

-Ah ya veo...-dijo un poco más aliviado. Temía la idea de que fuese su hijo y a pesar de su corta edad, estuviese casada.

Un sonrojo más fuerte apareció en su rostro.- _Jeje, que estoy pensando…-_con vergüenza se reprochó.

-Joven Horokeu, podría decirme que lo ha traído a Funbari en esta época del año.- más que pregunta la pelirosada demandaba saber.

El chico retornó su vista a ella. Le sonrió.- El deseo de volver a este lugar…

Esa sonrisa la ablandó un poco. Ese muchacho siempre había sido así, jovial, alegre, lleno de vida y muy amable…el shaman del hielo tenía un corazón muy cálido.

Y pareciese que esa calidez era lo que apaciguaba el clima terrible que hacía afuera de la casa. Poco a poco la nieve empezó a apaciguarse, cayendo con lentitud y suavemente. Más ese frío intenso no cesaba.

-Un deseo..?

-Si..-respondió calmadamente. Mirando al techo como si hubiese algo allí arriba, perdiéndose en el vacío.- Hemos terminado el campo de plantas que queríamos construir mi hermana y yo…nuestro gran sueño.-siguió hablando.- Y con ello realizado, me dio un fuerte deseo de ir y contárselo a mis amigos…-bajando su mirada y perdiéndola en la mesa.- Pensé que estarían aquí, En este sitio, el lugar en el cual pasamos muy buenos momentos…-dijo sonriendo.

Viendo por la ventana, Horo le sonrió a la nieve que caía en grandes copos blancos. Los árboles del jardín estaban cubiertos por aquella blanquecina sustancia…

-Pero…al parecer no están.-dijo con la voz un poco apagada.- Entonces, me iré.

Diciendo esto, comenzó a pararse del lugar.

Tamao dio un vistazo rápido a la ventana, vio como el ambiente había variado. El frío se hacía más intenso y la nieve empezaba a caer con violencia.

-Quédese!

-Como?

La joven en casi un grite, le pidió que se quedara. Ella a pesar de la apariencia fría que mostraba, le preocupaba que aquella persona se fue con tal mal clima.

-Se puede enfermar…sólo fíjese como esta allá afuera…-le dijo con tono de voz tranquilo la muchacha. Sus ojos rosas inexpresivos no lo miraban. Estaban fijos en un lugar del suelo.

El joven de cabellos azules ya tenía su capucha puesta, pero se quedó viendo a la mujer. Si su belleza le llamó la atención, más fue su impacto el saber que después de todo aún quedaba en ella ese rasgo de la dulce e inocente muchacha que conoció hace un tiempo.

-Claro…me quedaré y me iré por la mañana…-dijo sonriendo el joven shaman del hielo. Y así pasó la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, un sol cálido dio la bienvenida en la pensión. La nieve había caído pesadamente sobre el jardín y a lo lejos se observaba la cuidad cubierta del material blanco.

-Muchas gracias por el hospedaje Tamao.- habló un hombre de cabellos azulinos y mirada vivaz.

La joven pelirosa sólo asintió la cabeza. Al chico le hizo gracia eso.

-Volveré el próximo año. Para la reunión que acordamos…creo que ahí si podré verlos a todos…

-De seguro, joven Horokeu.-contestó la mujer.

Divertido, el shaman del norte se acercó un poco a la muchacha de rosas ojos.

-Estarás aquí el próximo año no?.-preguntó con sumo interés y con un tono un tanto coqueto.

-Joven, aquí vivo.-sin corresponder al coqueteo la chica le contestó sin interés.

Horo Horo sólo sonrió con dulzura a lo dicho.- Perfecto, porque quiero que seas mi esposa…

Esto hizo sonrojar a Tamao, sus ojos rosas se abrieron un poco y brillaron en vergüenza.- Que..

-Que si te quieres casar conmigo, Tamao…-dijo acercándose aún más a la muchacha. Casi rozándose.

La tomó por sorpresa pero…- Lo siento joven…no puedo aceptar lo que me ofrece.-dijo sin más y se dio media vuelta. Pero aún no se marchaba el sujeto.

-Me dirás el porque…-pregunto el ainu.

-No.-contestó secamente la mujer dando pasos a la pensión.

El chico suspiró divertido. Eso era, le resaltaba divertido lo que pasaba. No quería perderla, fue simplemente algo que lo capturó y encantó.

-Siempre quise tener novia…y quiero que lo seas tú.- habló el shaman. La muchacha seguía su paso.- Nos veremos el próximo año, Tamao.-mirándola una última vez, como recordando su andar, el joven marchó.

La chica cerró la puerta con fuerza y dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo. Que fue lo que había pasado, porque ese hombre le pidió esp…porque le dijo eso…no entendía nada.

-Mamá…?-una pequeña figura rubia apareció detrás de una puerta acercándose a la mujer que estaba en el piso.

Ella reaccionó rápidamente y se llevó a Hannah a un abrazo muy fuerte pero delicado.

-Pasa algo mamá?- apenas y hablaba el niño. No comprendía porque su madre estaba …llorando?

Pero ella seguía así, llorando sin saber porqué…

-Oye…que tienes?.-una masculina voz la sacó de sus recuerdos. Al frente suyo estaba el shaman de dorados ojos mirándola con extrañeza.

Sonrojándose por la cercanía del hombre, ella dio un paso atrás ruborizada.- Joven..Ren? – habló temblorosa.

-Estas…llorando…-indicó el joven, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

Aquel gesto le causó sorpresa. Nunca esa persona había mostrado preocupación por ella, y menos espera que hiciera algún gesto… pero ella en ningún momento se percató de que estaba llorando.

Su mano, era cálida. Sentía como sus lágrimas se secaban al contacto. No quería apartarla de su rostro.

Cuando él volteó su rostro, la vio estática y llorando. Hannah le había avisado que su mamá no reaccionaba, le había asustado y por eso fue donde él.

El shaman de china se acercó a la mujer, sus bellos ojos rosas estaban oscuros y corrían lágrimas de ellos. Pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin pensar más la llamó y fue ahí cuando reaccionó.

-No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando…-dijo la muchacha que tenía aún la mano del joven en su mejilla.

El joven violáceo la miró preocupado, apartó suavemente su mano y se volteó para seguir caminando.- Entonces sigamos…

-Joven Ren…-murmuró la chica.

-Tamao okassa, que pasó, por que llorabas..?-preguntó acercándose el niño rubio. Ren a pesar de que se había alejado un poco, escuchaba la conversación. Quería saber el porque de sus lágrimas.

Tamao le sonrió con dulzura al pequeño.-No era nada, Hannah. No te preocupes…

-Pero..

-Shh-le calló.-sigamos caminado si?-cogiéndole la mano, los dos fueron al lado de Ren.

Este la miraba de reojo, con preocupación, interés pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad. ¿porqué había llorado?

Llegaron a una colina alejada de la ciudad, muy cerca al cementerio de la misma. De ahí se podía observar la ciudad entera, los altos edificios que tapaban el sol…

-Muy hermoso…-decía Tamao sentada en el verde pasto del lugar.Hannah estaba entretenido buscando la entrada al cementerio.

Ren Tao miraba al pequeño treparse entre las bardas para poder entrar hasta pudo lograrlo.

La muchacha se percató de la insistente mirada del joven.- Desde hace un año, empezó a ir ahí. Sus capacidades espirituales se desarrollaron muy pronto…se parece al joven Yoh,no lo cree joven Ren?.-preguntó levantando su vista al muchacho que yacía de pie junto a ella.

-Cuando yo vine a esta ciudad, el primer lugar al que visité fue a ese cementerio…-dijo cerrando sus ojos el shaman.

-Fue ahí donde retó al joven Yoh no?. El joven Manta me contó que fue él quien le mandó ese mensaje.- habló sonriente la chica.

-Si…

-Aún tiene deseos de retarlo…?- la voz de la chica sonaba tímida, pero quería saber.

El shaman de cabellos violáceos suspiró y llevó una mano detrás de su cuello.- Vine de nuevo, a retar al gran rey de los shamanes…quiero pelear con él.-admitió el joven chino.

-Ya veo…le deseo suerte- haciendo un ademán de dulzura la chica le sonrió, luego llevó su vista al horizonte donde el sol yacía en lo alto.Tao se sonrojó por las palabras.

-Ese niño, se va a volver más fuerte que Yoh.-dijo aclarando su voz.

-Lo sé, Hannah tiene las capacidades de volverse el sucesor del rey…lástima que eso sea hasta dentro de mucho tiempo…

Tomando asiento, el shaman se colocó al lado de la chica y se recostó la hierba. Una brisa fría recorrió su cuerpo.

-Porqué llorabas..?

La pregunta que estaba temiendo que él formulase. A él no le podía engañar tan fácilmente como lo había echo con el niño rubio.

Con nerviosismo, su cerebro empezó a crear posibles excusas. Volteó a ver a su acompañante y lo encontró con los dorados ojos viéndola fijamente a ella. Un calor recorrió su rostro, no podía mentir a un rostro tan sereno como el que tenía ahora.

-No lo sé, joven…no lo sé…-comenzó a hablar sinceramente.

Cerrando sus ojos y recostándose aún más.- Cuando lo sepas…-habló.- ven a decírmelo…-su rostro se encendía y le dio la espalda a la chica.- …así podré ayudarte…-concluyó en casi un susurro.

La pelirosa se sonrojó en demasía.- Joven Ren…gracias…

Su corazón dio un palpitar muy fuerte al decir su nombre, le dolió y llevó una mano a su pecho. Aún seguía latiendo pero muy de prisa y el sonrojo no se iba.

Un nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Un nerviosismo que no tenía motivo, pero tan sólo unas palabras amables por parte de él y ella….

-_No!.-_ pensó la chica llevándose sus manos ahora a su boca, el calor no se iba. Sus ojos rosas no quitaban su mirar de la figura de espaldas, estaba deseando que se voltease…que la viera con esos ojos de preocupación…esos dorados ojos…-_noo…porfavor…-_tenía miedo.

Él estaba en igual estado…o talvez peor.

Fin del capitulo…

Holas y lo siento por la demora pero aquí les traigo otro capitulito de mi fic ps jejeje espero que les gusten y dejen review ya que siempre es bueno saber lo que opinan los que leen mi webas n.n gracias por el apoyo chaufisss


	8. Date cuenta

**Aclarando **

La tarde pasó así como vino, velozmente. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte de la ciudad de Funbari. La noche se avecinaba, era tiempo de volver a la pensión.

Hannah caminaba cabizbajo, se sentía mal consigo mismo. No había cumplido con lo acordado con el señor Horo Horo. Tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro al ver a su Tamao-okasaan sonreírle a ese hombre que la miraba con discreción pero sin devolverle la sonrisa.

_-Yo se lo prometí…-_ se repetía constantemente el niño rubio. Su pena no era percibida por la joven de cabellos rosas, era mejor así.-_ Le prometí que ella no se acercaría al shaman, pero…pero he faltado a mi promesa, y todo por irme a jugar…señor Horo Horo …lo siento - _pensaba Hannah.

La mujer de ojos rosas caminaba tranquila, la compañía del joven Ren le era agradable. Ese silencio que los envolvía en el recorrido le hubiese molestado en un pasado, pero la naturaleza del joven es así.

Los primeros faroles comenzaron a encenderse.- Se ha hecho tarde…-dijo la joven observando las luces y al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

-Apurémonos.- le dijo el shaman de ojos dorados viendo a la mujer que volteaba a ver al niño.

-Hannah, que haces ahí? Vamos.-dijo sonriendo Tamao, se acercó al niño y con cuidado le tomó la mano. Así pudo sentir lo fría que estaba.-Hannah?

Colocó una mano en su frente, revisando si tenía fiebre. No había. Le observó la carita y notó en ella una falta de ánimo que nunca había mostrado.

El niño alzó sus ojos oscuros y miró a la muchacha, estaba preocupada. Le sonrió.- No pasa nada, okassan.- terminó en un susurro.- sólo estoy…cansado.

Tamao lo miraba preocupada, en eso ve como el niño rubio se eleva del suelo y unos brazos lo alzan hasta sentarlo entre su cuello.-Joven Ren…

-Si estás cansado, sólo demorarás…-decía el chino sujetando las piernas del niño a ambos lados de su cabeza.- Está comenzando a llover…- dijo mirando al cielo que se ennegrecía más de lo normal.

Hannah había mostrado un ligero rubor por "culpa" de la "amabilidad" de ese sujeto. Pese que no le odiaba ni caía mal, lo dicho por la persona que admiraba simplemente no dejaban sus pensamientos tranquilos.

Pero, si hacía eso por un niño…-_No puede ser tan malo._-pensó el niño sujetándose con más confianza del joven shaman proveniente de china.

Siguieron caminando, Tamao observaba el rostro del joven de cabello violeta. Tan serio, tan orgulloso…inclusive con un niño tan lleno de vida que llevaba sobre sus hombros y alborotaba su cabello. No pudo evitar reír de vez en cuando, en especial cuando el Joven le llamaba la atención al pequeño para que dejara de hacer eso pero, este por supuesto que se negaba.

Aún así…no lo bajaba.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión Asakura, todos los habitantes los estaban esperando en la sala. Habían tardado y aunque le costase demostrarlo, Anna Asakura estaba preocupada por su hijo. Y más aún con la ya lluvia que hacía.

-¿Y que tal les fue en su paseo?.- un sonriente Yoh Asakura les abrió la puerta del recibidor. Atrás de él estaba la itako mirándolos…con odio era poco decirlo pero, fijo sus negros ojos en lo que traía en los hombros el shaman chino.

-Anna-okasaan, no te molestes.- dijo sonriendo el niño rubio.

-Si supieras, estaba echando fuego, jejeje – habló con igual sonrisa tomando a su hijo y bajándolo.

La sacerdotisa se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó contra su pecho. Dirigió una mirada a los presentes y se retiró a la sala donde los esperaban el resto de los huéspedes.

-Está molesta…je- también mirando a Tamao y a Ren, el rey shaman siguió a su esposa.

-Será mejor ir también.- dijo Ren empezando a caminar pero una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca. Una sonrojada Tamao no lo miraba, sólo lo tomaba del principio de la mano.

Ren se sonrojó ante el tacto.

-Muchas…gra…gracias por el paseo Joven.- comenzó a hablar tímidamente la muchacha.-Discúlpeme si Hannah le causó…molestias…-dijo mirándolo a los dorados ojos.

El shaman estaba rojo de vergüenza, apenado a más no poder. Suavemente tomó la mano de la mujer y la apartó con delicadeza.

Volteándose para evitarle la mirada, evitar que ella viera su sonrojo, evitar hacer algo que podría no ser merecido.

-No fue nada…-susurró bajo pero con la claridad suficiente para ser escuchado por la pelirosa.

-Lo disfruté…

El chico giró su cabeza para verla. ¿Le había agradado estar con él? - ¿Qué…

La joven de dulce mirada le dedico una amable sonrisa y un sonrosado en sus mejillas.- Espero que se repita, joven Ren.- dijo empezando a caminar en dirección a la sala.

Cuando hubo ya desaparecido, el joven de cabello violáceo sonrió al vació y sin falta de aliento habló.- Yo también…

Un bullicio se escuchaba en la habitación donde estaban reunidos los shamanes de la casa. Ryu conversando animadamente con Lyserg, quien bebía un vaso de lo que parecía ser agua.

A comparación de Horo que convencía de tomar sake a un Yoh que miraba con ojos de piedad a su esposa. En cambio ella permanecía en silencio, dedicándose únicamente a cuidar del bulto en sus brazos. Que por lo cierto miraba muy divertido a su padre.

-Verdad que es genial?- dijo mirando a su madre. Muy animado estaba el pequeño Hannah, que se estaba ajustando a la idea de que su padre fuera el gran shaman king.

Anna miró a su esposo tomar un poco del sake ofrecido por el shaman del norte, y al instante poniéndose rojo.- Así es.-murmuró a su hijo.

-¿Es muy fuerte verdad, mamá?

La mujer posó sus ojos en los de su hijo. Era igual a su padre, ablandó su expresión y le mostró una cariñosa y leve sonrisa.-Tu padre es invencible, Hannah.

El niño sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó más en el pecho de su madre, para quedarse dormido.- Okasaan también, es muy fuerte…puedo sentirlo…-dijo entre bostezos y entrando al mundo del dios Morfeo.

Anna se sonrojó un poco y sostuvo con cuidado a su hijo, esperando que algún día este niño superara en fuerza al gran rey de los shamanes.

Tamao Tamamura estaba en silencio ante tanto alboroto provocado por joven Yoh y un ainu cantando alegremente. Vió con diversión la expresión de la señorita Anna, que miraba a su esposo con el ceño fruncido y roja de vergüenza.

Rió para sus adentros. Luego posó sus ojos en el delicado en apariencia, el detective Lyserg Diethel. Hablando tranquilamente con el hombre del exagerado cabello que al parecer le estaba comentando una gran noticia ya que no dejaba de mover las manos y sonreír ampliamente mientras que el peliverde le devolvía una nerviosa sonrisa.

Como siempre, posó sus rosas ojos en la figura que yacía en silencio al igual que ella a un lado de la ventana. Así siempre había sido: solitario.

Ante la mirada verde del detective, Tamao se levantó de su asiento y fue a acompañar al shaman de china. Posándose a su lado y sonriéndole con tanta dulzura, que hacía que el inglés se consumiera en celos.

¿Qué había pasado en la tarde que salieron? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que se desarrollara una confianza como la que sus ojos veía? ¿Por qué es que Ren, no la manda de vuelta a su asiento? …

-_Soy un detective ja…y no puedo llegar a una conclusión tan obvia como es esa…-_Pensó viendo a su amigo de ojos dorados mirar de reojo a la chica.- _Ren, pensé que simplemente no te agradaba Tamao…pero me equivoco. Te simpatiza…y demasiado._- dijo en su mente a la vez que veía de su vaso de agua.

-Lyserg, esa mirada no te sienta bien.

La voz de la persona con la que había estado conversando lo sacó de sus pensamientos y aparentando estar tranquilo, miró a su acompañante- De que me hablas, Ryu?

El shaman de la espada de madera lo miro por encima de sus anteojos negros.- A mi no me engañas, pero…- dijo sonriente.- no creo que puedas hacer nada.-terminó posando su vista en Tamao hablando con el joven de fría mirada.

El inglés lo miró un momento, su amigo sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Fijó sus verdes ojos en el chino, notó la forma de mirar a la pelirosa. No era odio, tampoco era de incomodidad o antipatía…ni de un gusto pasajero.

-A Ren le agrada Tamao.-dijo al fin lo que tanto temía escuchar. Ryu se acomodó sus anteojos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-inquirió el peliverde, la curiosidad y el deseo de desmentir lo dicho por su amigo.

-Es cuestión…de observar. Sus palabras, sus acciones, esos pequeños gestos que son imperceptibles a la vista. Tú como buen detective deberías haberlo notado ya.- habló sonriendo el del exagerado cabello.

El joven de cabello verde miró sus puños, los cuales desde que la mujer había entrado al cuarto los tenía apretados. Poco a poco fue relajando sus manos y con aire vencido en su rostro, miró al shaman.

-Lo noté, Ryu- respondió el inglés.- Tan sólo esperaba que fuesen falsas percepciones, equivocadas intuiciones, hasta un error de mi vista pero…-dijo con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.- Si hubiese llegado antes…

-Es mejor así.-cortó su amigo al desesperanzado shaman.- Eres un buena persona Lyserg. Pero es mejor dejarlo todo como está.- habló sonriendo y dando unos toques en el hombro del chico de cabello verde.

El chico suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban un poco opacos, volvió a mirar al shaman. Un impacto lo recibió. El gran Ren Tao le sonreía con calidez a la mujer de cabello rosa. Ese hombre tan sombrío, tan frío…y ella, le correspondía la sonrisa.

-Acaso no es tierno verlo así jejeje.- habló entre risas el alto hombre. Lyserg esbozó una mueca.

-Ren Tao…tierno? Jajaja.-comenzó a reír.

Pronto sus risas atrajeron la atención del resto de personas, que los miraban en pregunta. Pronto tranquilizaron sus risas y una pregunta surgió de los labios de inglés.

-¿Tamao le corresponde?

Callando un momento, el hombre se puso a analizar lo preguntado. Nuevamente un sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Esa muchacha a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado es todavía muy ingenua…

-Entonces, la va ver muy difícil…-dijo tranquilamente el shaman de la radiestesia. Pese que aún no le agradaba la idea…y el hecho de dejar de pelear por un amor inalcanzable…Ren simplemente era el más apto.-_pero aún así…es el más quedado…_

-Jajaja.-río Ryu dando unas palmadas en la espalda de Lyserg- Pero como te dije es mejor que así sea. Él debe de ser cuidadoso, sino podría abrir una herida que creo que nunca ha cerrado…

-Una herida?-habló intrigado.

Ryu observaba a la muchacha llevar de la muñeca al shaman para luego sentarlo a un lado de ella en la sala. Con sumo agrado observó lo sonrojado que se encontraba el rostro del shaman de china y la hermosa sonrisa amable que le dedicaba la jovencita.

- Las heridas que deja el primer amor, Lyserg.-dijo con tristeza el hombre de negra cabellera.- Y los retazos que deja un corazón roto…

-El primer amor…y la decepción…-comentó el shaman inglés observando al par de jóvenes conversar. Luego fijó su vista en Yoh y en su esposa, el shaman se había acercado a la itako y se había sentado a su lado a contemplar a su hijo. Al hijo de ambos.- Yoh…

-Veo que no es necesario explicarte, me alegro que sea así.-dijo Ryu.-Sólo espero que Ren no le haga daño, sé que no lo hará.-dijo con firmeza lo último.- Pese a que es un idiota…jajajaja

El joven hizo una mueca en sus labios. Más si aún no se había rendido, no quería competir…no es su estilo.-_ La competencia se la dejo a los desesperados y obsesivos…además…-pensó.- Esas sonrisas tan llenas de dulzura que le muestra, no se comparan a las que me dio a mí…_

Suspirando pesadamente.-Le deseo suerte…

Si bien se encontraba nervioso por el repentino acercamiento de la chica a él, no podía mostrarlo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando ella se posó a su lado en la ventana. Su dulce aroma le llenaba los sentidos pero, se perdía entre el olor del licor que había sido consumido por dos alegres shamanes.

-Joven Ren, porque no se une con todos…-habló suavemente la chica del rosa cabello, mirando a un joven de ojos dorados observar al vació de la ventana.

La miró de reojo.- Para que Hoto Hoto me quiera envenenar…prefiero vivir.- dijo con ironía el shaman de china.

La chica soltó una risita tonta.-Creo que el joven Horo se está dejando llevar jeje.- y su mirada la fijó en el ainu de cabello azul que reía junto con el castaño.

-See…-contestó Ren aún mirándola de reojo. Cuando los ojos rosas de la joven encontraron los suyos, el rubor nació de sus mejillas. Gracias a Kami, sus cabellos tapaban parte de su rostro y evitaban que la pelirosa notara eso.

La chica le sonreía, nada más hacía eso. ¿No se le cansa la cara de tanto sonreír?. Eso le pasó por sus pensamientos.- Por que lo haces…-comenzó a hablar.

-Qué cosa…joven Ren?- respondió Tamao.

Volteó un poco su rostro hasta observar al de ella. Su rubor se había aplacado un poco pero seguía presente. Dudó en preguntar, que motivos habían para que dijese eso…era mejor callar. Aún así…- No. Nada…

No podía, simplemente no se sentía con el derecho. Ella lo miraba confundida, más con la maldita sonrisa en sus labios. Labios que sólo servían para comunicar cosas amables o esbozar hermosas sonrisas. Su rostro, todo en ella esparcía bondad. Pensamientos ilusos…

-Joven Ren…-empezó la pelirosa.- Yo…no sé porque pero…siento que a usted, yo… no le agrado. Discúlpeme si es…así Joven…yo…-dijo nerviosa y sin dejar de mirar a sus dorados ojos.

Ren cerró su mirada y volvió su vista a la lluvia que caía afuera.

-Te equivocas…-susurró despacio el joven de nacionalidad china.-No tiene, nada que ver contigo…-pero vaya que ella tenía que ver en sus reacciones. En esos pequeños cambios que hacían sobre él.

La chica sonrió un poco, se había preocupado que todo lo que el joven hacía era una farsa, aunque ella no tenía el derecho de reclamar algo así, se sentía aliviada.

Otra vez, el corazón palpitaba con dolor en su pecho. Esa mirada dorado le evadía, no se dignaba a verla. Esos mechones de su violeta cabello impedían que viese su rostro.

Tan sólo llamarlo, tan sólo para que voltee…para poder perderse en su mirar, para sentirse intimidada. Pero también para contemplarlo.

-Oye…-le llamó el chino.- Qué sientes por Horo Horo…

La pregunta la tomó de improviso, ni él se había dado cuanta de que las había pronunciado hasta que fue escuchada por sus oídos. Ahora sí no quería mirarla, no se atrevía, el sonrojo, el maldito sonrojo de las mejillas se había intensificado…

Ella también sintió su rostro arder, ¿¿¿¿porque él le preguntaba esas cosas? Acaso él sabía algo…

Tamao miró con timidez el semblante oculto del chino. Sus ojos brillaban, sus manos se las había llevado a su pecho y no dejaban de temblar. Pero porque temer…porque el nerviosismo, no, no era eso.

De todas las cosas que le hubiese preguntado, le tuvo que preguntar por ese sujeto. Más una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro sin querer.

-Yo le tengo un sincero cariño al joven Horokeu, joven Ren.-contestó la pelirosa. Ren sintió que le clavaban una estaca, con fuerza apretaba sus puños.- Más es sólo un cariño de amigos.-concluyó la mujer cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

Esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos y tardaron segundos en procesar la información. Más una sonrisa apareció en su semblante oscuro._- Si es que ella siente algo por mí, debe ser tan sólo eso…amistad._

Lentamente giró su cabeza y observó que la de ella estaba gacha. Con cuidado tomo su mentón y le alzó la cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos rosas al tacto de su mano.

Su ver serio, duro y frío. Mezclado con una sonrisa dulce, tierna…eso es lo que la pelirosa pudo notar.

-Joven Ren…-entre suspiros la joven pudo vocalizar su nombre. Su sonrojo volvía y él no dejaba de mirarla, de tomarla por el mentón.

Los ojos del shaman violáceo se perdían en los rosas de ella. Ese sonrosado en las mejillas le venía bien a la hermosura de la chica…pero eso no venía al caso.

Con la misma suavidad que la tomó, dejó de hacerlo. Soltó la barbilla de la joven y volvió su vista a las demás personas, que gracias de nuevo a Kami, no habían notado lo que había echo. Al menos eso pensaba.

-Vamos con ellos…-le dijo a la pelirosa. Pero esta no salía de su encanto.- Oye…-le volvió a hablar.

-Ahh…-dijo apenada.- sii sii volvamos joven.-ahora roja pero de vergüenza por la cercanía que había tenido con el shaman. Tamao lo cogió de la muñeca y lo llevó consigo a seguir de la "reunión" que se estaba realizando.

Más de su mente no salía de la visión que había tenido. Él se había sentado a su lado y su vista se había fijado en el canto del joven Yoh y el joven Horo. Y estaba sonriendo divertido.

Otra vez, los latidos de su corazón, esos golpeteos que hacía que su pecho le doliese y que sus mejillas ardiesen…

Cumplían su más grande temor: que su corazón comience a latir por alguien.

Fin del capitulo

Holasss como prometi aquí ya hay algo de dulzura,no mucha como para empalagarse pero algo es algo en fin muchas graciasss a todos los que me dejan review con sus comentarios y una vez mas dejen sus correos xq me fascina hablar con las personas que gustan de hacer algo como lo ke yo hago, escribir locuras y tonteras pero ke al final le gusta a las personas XDD en fin muchas graciass chaufisss XD


	9. Cosas Imposibles

**Cosas imposibles**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Los rayos que traspasaban el vidrio le eran molestos. Se movió hacia un lado para evitar el contacto del sol pero, algo le impedía darse la vuelta completa.

Con sorpresa terminó de abrir sus dorados ojos y notó aquello que le había evitado voltearse. Una joven doncella dormía muy cómodamente a su lado. Su rostro calmado fue lo que hizo sonrojar al joven chino.

El rubor aumentó debido a que no recordaba el motivo de haberse quedado dormido…Con suavidad apartó a la muchacha y se dispuso a pensar en lo ocurrido más, con asombro notó que no era el único que se había dormido en aquella habitación.

Con una sonrisa irónica observaba a los demás habitantes de la pensión. Un Yoh dormido en el regazo de su esposa y esta, con su hijo aún en sus brazos igual de dormida. Horo Horo, no pudo resistir más y se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa con una botella de sake en una de sus manos.

Tuvo que contener la risa llena de malicia que nacía en su interior. Ya tendría tiempo de burlar a tiempo completo. Luego se fijó en el hombre alto dormido, su cabeza apoyada en uno de los muebles. A su lado un peliverde dormía con la cabeza apoyada en una mano sobre la mesa.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Ese sujeto actuaba muy amigable con la pelirosa…demasiado. Suspiró un poco y llegó a lo que sus ojos con ansias habían estado esperando mirar.

La muchacha dormía profundamente a su costado pero, esta vez no apoyada en él. Sino en un pequeño cojín que él pudo colocar. La miró con detenimiento y sin sonrojos. Tratando de analizarla, de buscar el porque aquella…mujer causaba en él miles de sensaciones y cambios radicales, hasta absurdos…no tenía sentido ninguno.

La extraña forma en que sus cabellos caían en su rostro, ocultándole el mirar. Surgió de él un impulso por apartarlos pero, se negó hacerlo. Era demasiado atrevimiento. Sólo siguió mirándola, esperando una reacción, tratando de motivar un impulso…algo para que ella despertase.

Su boca se abrió un poco, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, tenía sed….Ahora recordaba todo, la noche anterior logró muy a pesar suyo tomar un poco de lo traído por el ainu. El licor le cayó mal y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. Ese era el motivo de la agitación que sentía en ese momento…

Cuando cayó en cuenta de ello, sus dedos habían apartados los mechones del rosa cabello. Esa era la provocación y cumplió su objetivo oculto. Ella abrió sus ojos pesadamente debido al contacto. Lentamente fue incorporándose ante la mirada dorada del shaman.

Bostezó graciosamente, como un gato perezoso. Eso le causó gracia al chino. Sus rosas ojos no notaron los dorados que la miraban de reojo. Su cabello de igual color caía entre sus hombro algo despeinado. Aún somnolienta giró su cabeza y vio resto de sus amigos.

-Dan vergüenza…

La voz del shaman de china la hizo girar su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la fría mirada.- Joven...joven Ren…no sabía que usted…- empezó a hablar más que con timidez, con sorpresa.

-Hace un rato desperté…-dijo desviando su mirada.

La muchacha volteó a ver a los demás.- Tenemos que despertarlos…-¿acaso le estaba preguntando a él?

-Por mí déjalos ahí…por lo menos a Horo…-habló sin mirar a la mujer.

-El joven Horo?...-no entendía.

-Por la resaca…-Dijo sin más abriendo un poco sus ojos ámbar y mirándola.

La joven rió por lo bajo. El chino le miró algo extrañado.- Entonces, los dejaré dormir.- diciendo esto se paró con cuidado y comenzó a caminar de puntillas.

Si le causó gracia el bostezó, esto ya era cómico.- Qué haces…-preguntó algo incrédulo.

Tamao lo miró de su posición.- Para que no se despierten.-respondió inocentemente.

El chico se llevó una mano a los cabellos y suspiró pesadamente en ironía. Se levantó, cogió a la mujer de la cintura y la alzó en sus brazos.- Eso es patético…-murmuró algo molesto.

Ante eso la chica se ruborizó un poco, pero tenía razón. Debía verse muy estúpida haciendo eso…Aún así rió suavemente entre su sonrojo. El hombre sólo la sostenía hasta que salieron de la habitación sin despertar a nadie.

Ni bien afuera, la depositó en el suelo y cerró la puerta lentamente. La pelirosa seguía con su risita tonta que pronto calló al ser observada por el par de ojos dorados.

-Gracias joven Ren, ahora iré a preparar su desayuno.-dijo en una reverencia y yéndose a la cocina

-Oye, yo no te dije nada acerca de un desayuno.-le espectó el joven de violeta cabello.

La mujer volteó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.- Lo sé joven.- diciendo eso volvió a irse.

Como si le faltase el aire, volvió a suspirar. Llevando una de sus manos a su cadera y otra a su cabeza, tratando de calmar aquellas ansias que de él surgía. En verdad le había caído mal el licor.

Poco a poco los demás habitantes de la pensión fueron despertándose, unos mejor que otros. Al joven apuesto de cabellos azulados le fue necesaria la ayuda de dos de sus amigos para conducirlo a su habitación.

-Y yo decía que me había caído mal…-habló en sarcasmo el shaman de china.

-Jejeje Ren tú tomaste sólo un poquito... jejeeeeee.- cayéndose entre los cojines, el gran rey shaman conoció a su más grande rival: los brebajes de Horokeu.

Una indignada y molesta itako miraba a su esposo, tapándole los ojos a su hijo que trataba de ver a su padre.-Vaya ejemplo que le das a nuestro hijo…-decía enfadada.

El rey de los shamanes sólo reía nerviosamente mientras que trataba de ponerse de pie. Siempre con malos resultados. El pequeño Hannah trataba de ayudarlo pero era impedido por la mujer de largo cabello rubio.

Un Lyserg despertaba algo adolorido por la posición en la que tuvo que dormir, más Tamao se ofreció ha hacerle unos masajes pero, este se negó amablemente y fue a su habitación a descansar un poco más.

-Hoy debe llegar Chocolove….-dijo un joven de cabellos castaños largos ya recuperado después de un moderado desayuno.

-Yoh, tú crees que pueda venir…-respondió el de cabellos violetas refiriéndose a su amigo el moreno.

-Qué negativo…-murmuró el ainu también ya recuperado de su resaca. El chino le miró de reojo algo molesto.- Acaso no te acuerdas las veces que él te salvó la vida…ja! que ingrato.-repuso en ironía en shaman de hielo.

Ese comentario le hizo enfurecer pero, el hombre de mirada calmada y sonrisa despreocupada le bajó las ganas de hacer un revuelo. Sí que había aprendido a controlarse.

-Él vendrá, estoy seguro.-dijo sonriente Yoh mirando el cielo raso después de la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Ambos shamanes contestaron con un desganado-Sí…

Adentro, Tamao se ocupaba del orden de la casa mientras que la itako de lavar algunos trastes. La pelirosa al principio le pidió a la rubia que no hiciese nada. Años de haber sido ella la que se encargase de los labores de la casa, no esperaría la ayuda de la mujer del frío semblante.

Pero estaba equivocada. Anna Asakura sin decir ni una palabra estaba haciendo algunas tareas domésticas. Mirándola de reojo y de espaldas a ella, a la joven de ojos rosas le causaba agrado el ver un cambio tan favorable en aquella sacerdotisa. Fueron tres años después de todo…

Con una sonrisa esperanzadora continuo con sus labores esperando que hubiese siempre días como este.

-¿Terminaron?-la voz del rey de los shamanes la sacó de sus pensamientos. Yoh, entraba a la sala y observaba con interés a la joven rubia en la cocina.

Esa forma de mirar varió a una más sorprendida, casi impactante al notar lo que hacía esa persona.- ¿Annita…?-dijo nerviosamente.

La rubia itako lo miró fríamente de reojo.- ¿Qué?

Una gotita de sudor recorrió la cabeza del shaman.- Na…nada jeje. Y así la itako continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. El shaman de cabellos marrones miró a la pelirosa, esta le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-La señorita Anna, se ofreció a ayudarme.-como si le leyera el pensamiento, la muchacha le habló.

-Jeje eso mismo estaba pensando, creí que mis ojos me engañaban.-dijo riendo el joven de cabello largo. Tamao rió con él. Como extrañaba eso, reírse con aquel joven, sonreírle, atenderlo…algo que siempre quiso.

Un dolor atacó su pecho. Llevó su mano al lugar que le dolía, su corazón.

-Tamao¿pasa algo?- preguntó Asakura al notar el repentino cambio de su amiga. El rostro de la pelirosa se denotaba un rastro de angustia, y además el pequeño gemido que hizo la muchacha, le preocupó.

Calmando un poco su ser. Tamao le sonrió con gentileza.- Estoy bien, joven Yoh…-dijo en susurro.

La respuesta no convenció al shaman. La miraba con una ceja alzada pero con la sonrisa de siempre. La miró en nostalgia y cerró sus ojos suspirando.- Está bien

Afuera dos jóvenes miraban el cielo, echados cómodamente en el suelo de madera de la pensión. La brisa les refrescaba el cuerpo y en algunos la mente. El ambiente era propicio para dormir, un día ni cálido ni frío, simplemente perfecto.

-Y pensar que anoche llovió.- dijo un joven de cabellos revueltos azules con una mano en la frente para evitar el contacto directo del sol.

El otro hombre, uno con ojos de oro y cabellos violáceos, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el aire semi-frío que percibía. Escuchando a su amigo.- See…-respondió con cansancio.

Las nubes pasaban lentamente en el cielo, provocando a Horo Horo a formar figuras con ellas. Distrayendo de su mente aquellas curiosidades que lo asaltaban y que sólo podían ser calmadas si cierto compañero chino se las respondía.

_-Pero Ren es…Ren.-_ pensó el peliazul entrecerrando sus ojos.-_ Nunca admitiría algo por más que sea obvio a la vista de todo el mundo. Mucho menos…podría sacarle respuestas a las preguntas que quiero formarle.- _enderezó su cuerpo hasta tomar asiento. Miró a su amigo con los cerrados ojos y sonrió levemente.

Quería hacerlo. Preguntarle los motivos. El saber porque justamente tuvo que ser esa persona. Más bien, saber de una vez por todas si era verdad sus sospechas, lo que tanto temía. Porque ella…

Armándose de valor, abrió sus labios pero ningún sonido provino de ellos. Los volvió a cerrar. Porque era tan difícil…demonios. Empezaba a molestarse consigo mismo.

-Oye Ren…-su voz sonaba molesta. El violáceo le respondió con su gruñido.-Esto me cuesta trabajo decírtelo pero…que diablos seré directo…-y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, su tono era decidido.

Ante el sonido de su voz tan clara y directa, el joven chino abrió un ojo dorado. Luego el otro pero de sorpresa. Horokeu Usui lo miraba fríamente y enojado.-Que te pasa.-habló queriendo saber el cambio de ánimo de su compañero.

La mirada del ainu no cambiaba. Estaba decidido, le iba a preguntar.-Dime…-empezó. Pero notó el rostro de confusión en su amigo y decidió ablandar su mirada sólo un poco.- Qué es Tamao para ti…-terminó casi en susurro.

Un rastro de calor se sintió en sus mejillas y un mareo le vino. Su confusión del principio se aturdía ahora más. El ainu lo miraba expectante. El chino le devolvía el ver pero, asombrado. Su mente en blanco no pudo formular una respuesta.

Decir la verdad, pensó. Le podría decir lo confundido y extraño que se sentía al lado de ella. Contarle los continuos sonrojos y los repentinos cambios de ánimo que manifestaba con sólo verla a los ojos. Talvez él podría decirle lo que le estaba pasando…

Como un shock. La verdad le dio de llano. Con sus ojos dorados analizó la mirada del joven peliazul. Esos ojos negros que siempre mostraban alegría y simpatía, eran ahora oscuros y demandantes.

La verdad de todo era que, este hombre, por más amigo que sea, por más compañero de batalla que fue, era esta vez…su rival.

Frunció el ceño y una sonrisa sínica apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos desviaron los del shaman del hielo y miraron el vacío del jardín.

-Te estás demorando en responder.-inquirió el shaman. Impaciente.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo.- respondió cortante.

-A que le temes…

Temor…? No, no era eso. Tal cosa no era un impedimento para el gran Ren Tao. Pero porque dudaba, esta no era una decisión de vida o muerte. Sólo estupideces.

-Ja!.-rió irónico.- ¿Temor? Habla con coherencia Horo.

-Entonces responde. ¿Qué significa ella para ti!- repicó el ainu molesto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y el brillo dorado desapareció. Con sinceridad, sin cinismos ni hipocresías, el shaman respondió con lo único que podía decir.- No…no lo sé.

Horokeu miró como su amigo se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas. Ocultando su mirar apagado. Era la suma verdad. Su amigo había caído en lo que él cayó hace un año.

-Estás enamorado de ella…- Era una pregunta acaso, no se sabía. Sus labios escaparon esas palabras costándole trabajo a su lengua el formarlas. Muy dentro de sí esperaba que se hubiese equivocado.

-No lo sé.-respondió sin vida el shaman de dorada mirada.

El ainu se molestó ante tal respuesta. Exasperado le gritó.- ¡Cómo que no lo sabes!

Ren Tao levantó su cabeza y lo miraba con una ceja alzada.- Y que quieres que haga si te digo que no sé.- le respondió en tono casi inocente.

-Eres idiota…-río Horo. El comentario molestó al shaman que comenzaba a pararse para propinarle cierto golpe al ainu. El shaman de hielo había cerrado sus ojos y una sonrisa esbozaba sus labios. Su amigo estaba perdido en asuntos de pareja, no tenía ni idea…eso era una gran ventaja.

El viento agitaba la camisa blanca que portaba el chino y el polo celeste con mangas del ainu. Sus cabellos eran despeinados por el mismo aire que a su vez helaba sus rostros y que apaciguaba con su brisa la situación tensa en la que se encontraban.

-Más te vale estar atento, Ren. Por más que seas mi amigo…-Los ojos del shaman se agrandaron.- No me voy a dejar vencer por ti. Esta batalla la tengo ganada.-con aire de victoria el shaman de hielo comenzó a retirarse.

Un "ahhh" se escapó de los labios del chino violáceo. Su cara denotaba asombro, confusión y un aire de "que diablos este me está hablando", que poco a poco fue variando hasta llegar a uno más serio y tranquilo. Empezaba a entender lo que su amigo le insinuaba.

-Eso es todo lo que quiere…pelear conmigo.- dijo en finalmente el joven de cabellos violáceos. Sin entender realmente el significado de aquel sencillo enigma.

La tarde pasaba y las cosas en la pensión Asakura parecían normales. El desorden fue aplacado y nuevamente el ambiente se encontraba en equilibrio.

El teléfono repicó dos veces. Tamao fue a contestarlo.- Pensión Asakura, habla Tamao.-respondió la pelirosa amablemente.

-¿Tamao¡Tamao! Que bueno que hayas contestado.- una voz entrecortada se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Joven…Manta¿es usted?- dijo la mujer no muy convencida.

-S...si…lo…que pasaba…es que…aquí está…lloviendo…hay interferencia…- oía la voz del hombre lejana.- Mi vuelo…se retrasó…que...quería saber…si Yoh…llegó…-parecía cortarse la llamada.

-¡Joven Manta!-gritó Tamao.- ¡El joven Yoh está aquí, vuelva pronto!

No se escuchó nada. Sólo el sonido que hacía que hubiese interferencia en el teléfono.- Que…bueno…-se oyó finalmente. Y sin más la llamada se cortó.

-¿Pasó algo?- giró su cabeza al escuchar esa voz.

-Joven Ren, nada. Era el Joven Manta, al parecer tardará en llegar a Funbari.-dijo la mujer colgando el teléfono.

-Ah…-diciendo esto se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Al lado suyo estaba ella y el teléfono. No dejaba de mirarla.

Ella se sonrojó al ser observada por él.- ¿Qué pasa…Joven? - preguntó nerviosamente.

-Nada, sólo notaba…-las palabras no salían. Se encontraba confuso más no nervioso. Todo era culpa de Horo Horo…

Su nerviosismo pasó de lado al notar la mirada perdida que mostraba el chino.- Algo le preocupa, joven.- replicó la muchacha serenamente.

Virando su cabeza.- No me pasa nada.-dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse pero, la mano de la pelirosa lo detuvo.

-Dígamelo por favor.-pidió la muchacha.- Tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda…pero al menos, me gustaría saber lo que le pasa…-dijo mirando su mano en la de él.

-Te he dicho que no pasa nada.-respondió fríamente más la mujer tiró de su mano.

-No es verdad…algo lo tiene angustiado…lo siento…-habló cerrando sus ojos y respirando cortadamente. El joven la analizó por un momento y pesadamente suspiró.

-No creo que me puedas ayudar…-dijo en su suspiro.

-Pero si no me lo dice...por favor.-contestó la pelirosa.

-No insistas.

Lo dicho por el hombre la entristeció un poco, soltándolo de su agarre, la muchacha se dispuso a irse.-

-No te he dicho que te vayas.

La voz del shaman la hizo para en su paso. Volteándose, ella se dio cuenta que el hombre, pese a su negación y terquedad, tenía un problema y no quería sentirse solo.

Sintiéndose feliz, le preguntó.- ¿Entonces me dirá lo que tiene?

-Te dije que no insistieras en eso…-respondió en tono cansado.

-Pero…bueno…-dijo vencida y volviendo a tomarse muñeca. Ren la miró indeciso y con sorpresa.-Vamos.-le dijo y comenzó a jalar de su brazo.

Que bien se sentía su agarre. La confianza con lo que lo había tomado le sorprendió pero, se hacía costumbre. Aquellos toques…no se los hacía a Horo ni a Lyserg. Comenzaba a sentirse superior. Ja! Siempre lo fue…

No emitió sonido, ni queja ni reproche, sólo se dejó conducir por ella al patio de la casa. Donde el cielo despejado de color naranja los recibía con una brisa cálida y abrigadora. Se sentaron en el piso de madera. Tamao dejaba sus piernas balancearse con las gradas mientras que Ren cruzaba brazos y piernas a su lado.

-Estoy feliz…-habló Tamao mirando al cielo. El shaman de dorados ojos viró su cabeza para hacerle notar que la había escuchado.

-Por que- respondió indiferentemente, pero con obvia curiosidad.

-La casa…la pensión Asakura, vuelve a tener vida. Se vuelve a percibir esa energía, esa sensación de tranquilidad y de felicidad en el aire.-habló sonriendo al cielo.

-Lo dices por Yoh…-dijo el violáceo mirando el césped que tenía al frente.- Todo se siente en paz cuando ese sujeto esta cerca.

-Es verdad pero…-negando la cabeza.- No es sólo por el joven Yoh, sino por usted y los demás. Después de tres largos años de…-calló.- En fin, es bueno sentir ese…no se qué que brinda calma.

Un viento repentino alzó un poco la falda negra que portaba la chica, mostrando parte de la blanca piel de sus piernas. Rápidamente se tapó pero, no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el chino no hubiese visto parte. Un sonrojo apareció en ambos rostros.

Desviando su mirada- Lo… siento…-habló sintiéndose apenado por haber visto algo que no quería.

Tamao negó con la cabeza.-No se preocupe jeje.-rió aún con el bochorno en su cara.

Una situación incomoda se percibía, todo por la culpa de una ventisca leve. Maldición, todo iba bien…al menos eso es lo que pensaba el joven de nacionalidad china. Llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de acomodar algunos mechones largos que habían caído en su frente pero ya una mano se le adelantó en la acción.

Con gentileza, Tamao apartaba los cabellos del rostro del muchacho. Se había cercado demasiado a él. Sus delicados dedos tocaban la suavidad de los cabellos violetas mientras los acomodaba. El delicado toque lo asombró y confundió. Lo estaba peinando y él, se dejaba.

-Joven Ren, su cabello está largo…-susurró con tono dulce la mujer.

Sintió de nuevo el ardor.-Mmm…-en contestación por lo dicho de la pelirosa. La joven sonrió amablemente, con sorpresa notó su cercanía con el shaman. Más no se apartó de él, su mano continuaba su labor mientras ella se perdía en el mar de los ojos dorados.

Hermoso sonrojo. Lo enrojecido del rostro pasó desapercibo por el hombre de cabellos violáceos, quien también perdido, observaba con detenimiento el par de ojos rosas. Una mano bajando de los cabellos y otra subiendo para tomar un rostro delicado, se encontraron. Un roce para llegar a una toma de manos involuntarias.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó el rostro que de un principio le llamaba. El tacto de la mano en la mejilla, sintiendo la calidez que transmitía. La joven cerró sus ojos para poder percibir cada sensación que le producía. Su mano en el agarre de la de él, temblaba un poco pero, no quería zafarse de la del chino. Se sentía…agradable.

Fue lento el acercamiento. Los rostros aproximándose con suavidad, sintiéndose la respiración caer pesadamente. El shaman de cabellos violetas veía como su compañera abría los ojos y con embelesamiento le devolvía la mirada.

El ambiente se enfrío de repente. A pocos centímetros del roce de los labios, el shaman vio la respiración de la muchacha salir de su boca en un humo frío. Ella también notó que tanto sus manos como la del joven se enfriaron. Tranquilamente, Ren retiró su mano de la mejilla de la muchacha y volteó su cabeza para observar al causante de repentino cambió en el ambiente.

Un pasmado Horokeu observaba con incredulidad a ambos jóvenes. Sus dientes blanquecinos estaban siendo apretados con fuerza. Pálido, su sorpresa pasó a repentina rabia al notar las manos de esas personas juntas.

-Ren…-musitó despacio.- Qué diablos estás haciendo…-la respuesta era muy obvia pero necesitaba hacerla. El enojo se percibía en su tono de voz.

-Que te importa.-contestó el hombre sin mostrar ningún cambio de carácter.

El ainu molesto dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose amenazadoramente al chino. Tamao, preocupada, trató de decir algo. Más, un leve apretón de la mano del shaman la hizo desistir. Notó con tristeza como él la soltaba del agarre y se paraba para afrontar al shaman del hielo.

-Joven…Ren…-dijo al fin.

El que fue llamado no le hizo caso alguno y con pasos lentos siguió a Horo Horo al patio que tenían al frente.

-No sé porque estás tan molesto.-empezó a hablar el chino.- Pero sé que desde hace rato estás que me buscas pelea.- dijo a la vez que sacaba la pequeña espada de metal y la alargaba de golpe, la Horaiken.

La mujer vio con asombro como el Ikpasui del shaman del norte crecía hasta por formar una espada de hielo, debió de ser con ayuda de su espíritu acompañante.

Parándose violentamente, corrió a detener la pelea de ambos hombres.- ¡Deténganse!-gritó a ambos shamanes.- ¡Por qué hacen eso?-preguntó desesperada al ver la mirada de furia que se mandaban los jóvenes, esto iba en serio.

Horo rió con sarcasmo.- Por que dices…porque no le contestas Ren o es que todavía no sabes…-lo último fue dicho en tono agudo y de burla para provocar a su contrincante.

El joven de cabellos violetas lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y mudo. No se dejaría provocar con insinuaciones que si bien, tenían algo de razón. No le era permitido confundirse a la hora de batalla. Tampoco entendía el porque de la pelea que se iba a iniciar, no le había dado motivos. Al menos eso creía.

-No sé de que me hablas.-contestó cogiendo con fuerza su arma.

La mujer lo miraba suplicante, eso lo hizo dudar. No podía pelear bien si ella estaba tratando de impedírselo.

-Joven Horo, Joven Ren…-musitó la pelirosa. Sus pedidos fueron en vanos. El ainu del hielo estaba dispuesto a atacarlo. Ya tenía suficiente, no iba a permitir que ese sujeto le quitara la atención que de ella robaba. Más si él ni siquiera podía definir sus sentimientos… Indeciso del demonio.

-Apártate.-fue lo que le dijo en sonrisa el shaman de la China, mientras que daba unos pasos para enfrentarse a su rival.

Tamao no se quitó del medio, pero fue evadida. El chino pasó por su lado sin verla ni inmutarse.- Por favor no le hagas daño al joven Horo.-dijo en susurro que fue escuchado con pesar por el shaman. De reojo la miró y notó que de sus ojos corrían un par de lágrimas que trataba de tapar con su cabello.

Volteó su ver y caminó hasta encontrase a unos metros del shaman de cabellos azulado. Dio una última mirada a la mujer que yacía de espaldas y con rabia guardó su arma en su cinturón.

El shaman de hielo lo miró con disgusto.- Que haces…

Su par de ojos dorados le miraban fríamente y con ira reprimida.-No voy a pelear contigo.-dijo cortante.

El otro hombre lo miró estupefacto pero con claro fastidio, habló empuñando la espada de hielo.- Pelea.-ordenó.

-No lo voy a hacer.- contestó en tono frío y atemorizante, pero no lo suficiente para desistir a su oponente.

Frunciendo el ceño el shaman de hielo, impacientado le gritó.- DIME PORQUE NO PELEAS.

En silencio sepulcral, Ren Tao fijó sus ojos aún con molestia en la mujer pelirosa que tenía detrás de él.- Por que…ella me lo pide…-dijo con cierto pesar al haber escuchado de la boca de esa mujer que no lastimara al ainu.

Eso fue el colmo que reventó la paciencia. Trayendo su arma al frente de él, con un salto violento se dispuso a atacar al chino. Horokeu Usui en un rápido movimiento se acercaba al shaman con ira en sus ojos y gritando: NO ME VENGAS CON ESO.

El grito desgarrador alertó a la pelirosa la cual viró su cabeza para observar con angustia como el shaman del hielo atacaba a un desarmado violáceo. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y totalmente confundida por lo que veía. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y de su boca salía un grito que profesaba su alma.

-¡REN DEFIÉNDETE.!

Fin del capítulo

Hola y discúlpenme por la demora del cap jejeje es que tenía cosillas que hacer. Esto creo que me salió algo larguito yeee yupiii no se pueden quejar ahora que mis cap son de media hoja (aunk nadie ha dicho eso, pero lo piensan jejeje) en fin aquí les traigo algo ojala les gusten y muchas gracias por los reviez byesss


	10. Dime que piensas

**Dime que piensas**

-_Qué está pasando…? Porque el joven Horo se encuentra tan molesto.- _pensó una joven mujer de cabellos rosas al ver a un hombre de carácter comúnmente alegre, con un semblante enfado, más aún de ira. Nota como su acompañante suelta tu mano de la de ella y se dirige en donde estaba esa persona.

_-Joven Ren…? Porqué…-_No entendía que era lo que pasaba. En un momento sentía como su corazón iba a estallar en emociones y de pronto, como ráfaga de viento, el panorama cambió para mal.

Ve como el joven de cabellos violáceos saca su arma y se la coloca al frente. Con clara intención: una pelea.

Su confusión llegó al límite. Iban a pelear. Notó también que el ainu hacía una posesión de almas a su Ikpasui. Violentamente se paró de su asiento y corrió al lado del shaman de China.-_Debo pararlos, porque pelear? Porque? No entiendo nada…por favor joven Ren.- _pensaba la muchacha mientras corría.

Un terrible pensamiento invadió su cerebro. Ver al muchacho de fría mirada, ser atacado. El temor se apoderó de ella y tembló su paso. No quería ver eso.

Cuando llegó a su lado, notó que el hombre de ojos dorados miraba con decisión al shaman del norte. Más no con odio ni nada que motivara a la riña. Escuchó salir de los labios del joven que no entendía la razón de la pelea pero que él joven Horo lo estaba buscando para eso.

Al igual que ella, no lograban entender el comportamiento del ainu. Un primer grito salió de su boca. Les pedía que se detuvieran, les preguntaba el motivo. Empezaba a desesperarse. Nunca creyó ver a esos dos hombres ir seriamente en una contienda.

Sus ojos rosas se posaron en la figura masculina que tenía a su costado. El shaman de ojos dorados le devolvió la mirada. Ella lo observaba suplicante, con claro nerviosismo y temor de que pudiesen hacerse daño…ambos.- Joven... Ren…-musitó ella tímidamente.

Su respuesta, la del joven de cabellos violetas, fue una sonrisa leve.- Apártate.-le decía y luego volvía su mirada al frente. Para ver a su contrincante.

Su mente quedó en blanco. Esa sonrisa, la misma que le mostró hace momentos atrás. Aquella muestra por parte de él que hacía que su corazón le doliese. Llevó una mano a su pecho y notó el dolor en él. La preocupación la embargó y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas pálidas. Tamao no se movió de su lado.

Más él dio unos pasos la evadió. No podía hablar. Quería pedirle que no peleara._-Podría lastimarse…el joven Horo no se encuentra bien, podría…-_sus lágrimas no cesaron. Era verdad, la miraba que tenía el hombre de cabellos azules no era una normal, podía llevar esa simple pelea en una que podría costarle la vida al chino. Ella no quería eso.-_…podría matarlo…-_ y el dolor de su pecho se agravó.

-No le haga daño al Joven Horo…- dijo en un susurro que notó que fue escuchado por el de ojos ámbar. Quiso agregar más pero sus sollozos no le permitieron decir lo que le faltó: _"…porque no se encuentra bien…"_

Si bien temía por lo que pudiese pasarle al shaman de hielo, más le preocupaba ese hombre que, confundido iba a pelear.

Su semblante oscureció, otra vez la confusión formaba parte de ella. Como una visión, recordó la sonrisa del shaman de indiferente y misteriosa mirada.-_Quiero ver esa sonrisa…otra vez, Joven Ren…-_con pesar, sus pensamientos se llenaron con esa idea.

-No voy a pelear contigo.-una voz cortante se oyó.

La noche comenzaba hacerse presente en aquella función. Una invitada más a presenciar la contienda de aquellos dos hombres cuyas ideas y sentimientos no estaban del todo claro. Y que solamente buscaban un medio de desaforar todas esas inquietudes que en su mente rondaban.

Se asombró al escuchar esas palabras. Quiso voltear pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. ¿Se estaba rehusando a pelear? Acaso era eso…-_ si, si debe ser eso- _pensó su mente optimista. Talvez no habría una batalla después de todo. No si un peleador se rehusaba a pelear. O no?

Más la voz del shaman de hielo la volvió en preocupación.- Pelea.-le ordenó. La pelirosa no podía entender. Por que tanta insistencia en eso. Su corazón dio un latido al escuchar la negación del hombre de cabellos violáceos.

Un grito fue escuchado de repente. El shaman del norte estaba enfadado. Pero no hubo respuesta inmediata por parte el Joven shaman de china. Tamao por un momento temió que el muchacha estuviese incitado a continuar pero, su voz fue serena cuando habló y dijo algo que hizo parar sus lágrimas y sonrojar sus mejillas.

-Porque…ella me lo pide…

Porque dijo eso, acaso será verdad…pero porque sintió alegría en su alma cuando escuchó lo dicho el joven Ren. Los latidos aumentaron, al igual que el calor de sus mejillas. Pero, escuchó el movimiento veloz de los pasos de Horo Horo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!

El calor se disipó y un sentimiento de miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Con angustia giró su cabeza solamente para observar como el ainu atacaba a un desarmado shaman de ojos dorados que no se movía de su lugar. Aguantando la respiración por un segundo, la liberó violentamente junto con todos los sentimientos que en ese momento la embargaban: angustia, desesperación, temor…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REN DEFIENDETE!

Un haz de luz fue contemplado en todo el patio. El ruido de cuchillas resonó en los oídos de la pelirosa. Su visión fue tapada por la luz destellante. Ni bien cesó un poco, buscó con ojos alarmados, al joven de cabellos violetas.

No lo veía. En su lugar vio como una espada azul con el mango de madera roja bloqueaba la espada de hielo del ainu. Un calmado Yoh había detenido el ataque de Horo a pocos centímetros antes de que un lastimado Ren contestara con su arma.

-Joven Yoh…-con alivio, Tamao pronunció su nombre. También estaba tranquila porque el joven Ren estaba…ileso?-_ No..que es eso…sangre!_

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, con una mano cerca del hombro sangrante y con otra desenvainando una espada; Ren Tao respiraba cortadamente. Había faltado muy poco para evitar el contacto con su brazo. El sólo roce de la energía le lastimó. Se había descuidado.

-Que pasó aquí.-la voz serena pero seria del rey de los shamanes fue escuchada como un mandato.

A lo lejos, la itako y su hijo estaban expectantes a una respuesta. Hannahcon especial interés, ya que había visto a su padre desplegar su arma y bloquear con suma rapidez un ataque como ese, de improviso. La mujer rubia esperaba impaciente a su lado.

Sin tranquilizarse todavía, Horokeu apartó su Ikpasui en espada y desapareció la posesión. No se dignaba a mirar a su amigo el de simpática sonrisa. Con una mano arregló sus cabellos despeinados azules mientras que con la otra guardaba su artículo de madera en un bolsillo.

-Una pequeña práctica.- el de cabellos largos marrones volteó a ver el origen de aquella voz. El joven violáceo se agarraba la herida sangrante y lo miraba con ojos muy serios y fríos.

El shaman de la espada azul alzó una ceja no muy convencido.- Desde allá no parecía eso…-dijo señalando el lugar en donde estaba su esposa e hijo.

Fingiendo molestia, más de la que sentía por el dolor.- Fue sólo una práctica.- dándose media vuelta, fue yéndose lentamente. Pese a lo que decía, Asakura no le creyó. Volteó en busca del aine de cabellos azules y no lo encontró.

Desapareció su posesión y guardó a Harusame a un lado de su cinturón. Colocándose una mano en la cadera, suspiró pesadamente.- Esos dos tienen mucho de que hablar…

-Yoh.-llamó la mujer rubia. El de cabellos largos marrones volteó al llamado justo al momento en que un pequeño niño se le venía encima y botaba al suelo. Entusiasmado por lo que había visto, impresionado por aquella "demostración" del poder de su padre, Hannah Asakura le sonreía ampliamente al mismo.

-INCREÍBLE.-dijo el niño rubio de ojos negros. Su padre, le devolvía la sonrisa con satisfacción.

-Joven Ren, por favor espere.- hablaba una pelirosa, difícilmente siguiendo a un hombre de cabellos violáceos.

No tenía respuesta. Desde que dejaron el patio, ella lo había estado persiguiendo. Él no le hacía caso. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era tener al objeto de confusión con él. El brazo le dolía pero no más que su cabeza.

-Joven, su herida por favor. Déjeme curarla…-decía detrás del chico, Tamao Tamamura.

-No necesito que lo hagas.- dijo en tono frío pero no parando en su caminar.

-Pero…quiero hacerlo.- ella sí paro. Bajando un poco su cabeza.- Por favor…Joven Ren…

La voz de la chica decaía. Estaba preocupada. Notando que la mujer paró en su paso. Él lo hizo también. La herida le sangraba, talvez no tenía nada malo que ella, se la curara. La miró de reojo, ella estaba cabizbaja…-Esta bien.-musitó.

Le colocaba la venda lo más cuidadosamente que podía, procurando no dañar más la herida. Había sido un corte provocado por el roce de la energía del shaman de hielo.

Ren Tao, no la miraba, sólo mantenía su vista al frente, buscando algo con que distraer sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que estaban orientados en estos momentos a ella y a su cuidado para con él.

Sus blanquecinos dedos tocaban la piel de su brazo. Había tenido la necesidad de quitarse la camisa. Dejando a descubierto el formado pecho. La muchacha, con apenas 17 años de edad, se sentía apenada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, e incapaz de levantar la vista. Concentrada "únicamente" en vendar delicadamente aquella herida.

Cuando ya hubo terminado de hacerlo, guardó lo usaba para curarla. Con cuidado cerró el pequeño botiquín y lo guardó en la cómoda que estaba al lado de su cama.

Él mientras tanto, observaba su vendaje. Sonriendo levemente ante la acción de la joven de ojos rosas. Sin percatarse, ella había vuelto a su lado.

-Curará pronto.-dijo sonriendo dulcemente Tamao.

El de ojos dorados la miró. Con un apenas perceptible sonrojo, habló tratando de ocultar nerviosismo.-Gracias.

La pelirosa se sorprendió al principio, pero luego cerró sus ojos y amplió su sonrisa, con su rostro sonrosado.

-No se preocupe.- suspiró. Él le sonrió decaído. Un silencio repentino surgió. Sólo las miradas se cruzaban. Había tanto por lo cual preguntar, tantas respuestas por formular. Curiosidad que esperaba ser satisfecha más, la noche se avecinaba y sería momento para aplacarlas y si era más, olvidarlas.

Queriendo romper el silencio pero no la mirada que le era dirigida con atención, la joven de largos cabellos rosas habló con nerviosismo.- Joven Ren, yo no entiendo porque iban a pelear el joven horo y usted pero….-calló un momento dado que el hombre había volteado la mirada con disgusto al oír el nombre de aquel individuo.-…cuando fue usted atacado…tuve miedo…- terminó sin apartar su mirada del semblante que la evitaba.

Un impacto que trató de ocultar con sus cabellos fue lo que sintió. Sus ojos dorados se habían abierto al escucharla decir eso.

-Me preocupé por usted…-dijo con tristeza en su rostro. Se estaba sincerando con él. Tal vez así cesaría el dolor que se formaba en su pecho cada vez que recordaba el momento en que este hombre que estaba a su lado iba a ser atacado.

La angustia que sintió, la confusión de saber el porque lo estaban atacando y la impotencia de no poder detener al agresor. Las lágrimas que cayeron en la desesperación y el grito que salió de su alma…

Él la escuchaba, ya en la casi oscuridad del cuarto. Aún si portar camisa, el pecho aire sintiendo la brisa fría que anunciaba una noche de lluvia. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. O quizá era la necesidad de seguir escuchando a la mujer pelirosa.

La curiosidad de saber cual sería lo próximo que diría y la forma en que eso afectaría su corazón.

La iluminación que traía consigo la luna hizo su aparición en el cuarto de la muchacha. Ella calló un instante, nerviosa y apenada.-Gracias…-dijo ella. El de ojos dorados como de gato volteó a verla confundido.

-¿de qué?- habló.

Ella bajó un poco su mirada al encontrar la de él, tan penetrante.- Por no haber lastimado al Joven Horo Horo…

Eso le molestó. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse, más unas palabras salieron de su boca.- Por que te preocupas por él… no lo entiendo…-más se lo preguntaba así mismo pero escaparon de sus labios con dificultad.

Ella quedó pensativa.- Usted… lo vio joven, esa mirada…la mirada que portaba el joven Horokeu, no era una normal…fuera de sí…-dijo la pelirosa aún sentada en la cama y con la cabeza gacha.- No había porque pelear...y por eso le agradezco.

-No lo hice por ti.-su tono frío y seco, se escuchó en la habitación. Ella no contestó, pero bajo su cabeza. Él lo notó.

Su rostro en la semi oscuridad, los ojos destellantes dorados se cerraban pesadamente. Recordando cada instante. Si bien era cierto no había un motivo para la pelea, pero era algo que él estaba deseando. Desde esos momentos en que lo vio tan cerca de ella. El haberse enterado de aquella proposición por parte de él. Los intentos del peliverde por llamar la atención de la joven… sentir que ellos la alejaban de él.

_-Que…estoy pensando…-_ se repitió varias veces con los ojos cerrados. Sólo con la imagen de ella presente.-_ Por que me siento así…-_ la sonriente cara de la muchacha de cabellos rosados aparecía.- _Por qué me porto así con ella…-_ los largos cabellos rosas cayendo en su mejilla al estar durmiendo.- _Por que la necesidad de estar con ella…-_ la recuerda a su lado conversando, ella siempre sonriendo.- _Por que ese impulso…-_ el haber estado tan cerca de los labios de esa mujer. Seguido de eso recuerda cuando apareció el ainu.

-_Porque acepté pelear con él…- _abrió sus ojos y la vio. Aquella mujer lo observaba en sonrisa tierna. Divina, sin rastro de molestia y con la luna resaltándole sus facciones. La verdad le cayó de pronto.-_…por ella…_

Ya no había excusas. El gran Ren Tao, guerrero proveniente de una prominosa dinastía china, un hombre el cual era conocido por su frío y distante carácter, poderoso y orgulloso sobre todo, no podía admitir algo que estaba escrito en plena cara. Se había enamorado.

Ella le sonreía con timidez, talvez hasta algo de tristeza. La forma que le había respondido la hizo ponerse así. Pese a que ella se lo negara, le tomaba importancia a lo que ese hombre le decía. Las acciones que a veces realizaba para con ella. Le eran importantes, mucho.

Por eso se entristeció, el saber que su petición no fue tomada en cuenta.

-Lo siento.

La joven de rosa mirada levantó la cabeza. Había escuchado bien? Lo vio moverse y sentarse a su costado. Sin mirarla pero ella podía saber que el joven de violetas cabellos estaba sonriendo.- Cómo…-esbozó, parpadeando un par de veces.

-No debí contestarte así.- dijo en tono serio pero tranquilo. Luego volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con ese par de ojos rosas que lo miraban atento.- En verdad, agradezco tu vendaje.- sonriendo levemente y mirándola con ojos casi cerrados, habló el shaman de china.

Un fuerte latido de su corazón y un nuevo sonrojo acompañaron su sorpresa. No pudo hacer más que sonreír ampliamente. Feliz por lo dicho y casi derramando lágrimas, se llevó una mano al pecho. Otra vez, la embelesadora visión de él. Del shaman de la cuchilla de oro, el de ojos inexpresivos y de molesto carácter, el chiquillo obstinado y terco…el joven hombre orgulloso y amable…sonriéndole con…

Se sintió desvanecer ante los ojos penetrantes.- No se…preocupe...- dijo ella nerviosamente a la vez que, de un "salto", se levantaba de su lugar. Incapaz de soportar más lo rojo de su rostro que de seguramente él fue testigo.- Bueno…-habló acercándose a la ventana que tenía al frente. Cogiéndose ambos codos, mirando la luna en lo alto del cielo oscuro.

-Oye…-el joven de cabello violáceo le habló sentado desde la cama.- Sigues preocupada por él…-preguntó con claro tono de fastidio. Pese a que trató de disimularlo.

El rostro delicado de la mujer se ablandó.-_Por que me pregunta eso…-_toda la emoción que sentía fue bajando poco a poco. Por que tenía que hablarle de él. Más no podía negarlo, le preocupaba el porque de la pelea repentina que la situación de aquel ainu.

-Un poco Joven Ren…-contestó.

-Ya veo.-susurró el de ojos ámbar. Parándose para colocarse la camisa pese al dolor que aún sentía en su brazo. Ella fue a ayudarlo. Colocando cuidadosamente las mangas y arreglándole el cuello, muy cerca aún del pecho descubierto. Lo quedo mirando un momento mientras le cerraba los botones de abajo hacia arriba.

La verdad era que no se encontraba muy lastimado pero, solamente con sentir el tacto de la joven en él, se había paralizado y dejado vestir. El calor aumentó en su rostro, la miraba serio como ella con delicadeza le acomodaba la ropa. La tenía muy cerca.

Cuando ya hubo terminado e iba a retirar sus manos, las de él las detuvieron. Ella subió su cabeza en pregunta y pudo notar la cercanía que tenía con el joven de ojos dorados.

-Por que haces esto…- escapó de sus labios. Los ojos ámbar la miraban con la seriedad común pero sin hielo en ella. Sólo demandante en curiosidad.

No había respuesta. Su cerebro parecía no poder explicar lo que sus acciones hacían. La voluntad que le nacía por ayudarlo, por hablarle o sonreírle. Ella no podía evitar los sonrojos, ni el nerviosismo, ni ese constante dolor en el pecho que la oprimía y que sólo se calmaba cuando ese joven le sonreía con disimulo.

-Joven…-le dijo con ternura.- ¿Debe siempre haber una razón?-preguntó mirándolo directamente. Sus manos firmes a las de él. La sonrisa tierna de la pelirosa lo hacía sentirse desarmado, le robaba el aliento y no le daba sentido al tiempo.

El hombre sonrió en ironía. Tal vez no era necesario, al menos…no esta vez.

-Como quieras.-le dijo en suspiro. Soltándola.- Me retiro.-con la luz de la luna tapando su sonrojado rostro, dejó a Tamao Tamamura parada aún lado de la ventana, contemplando su mano en el aire. Recordatorio de haber estado cálida y ahora fría solitaria sin la de él.

Fin del capitulo

Sorry x la demora u.u no hay excusa esta vez XD en MILLESSS DE GRACIASSSS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUEN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWWW APRECIO TODO ESO.

SE QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO CONTESTAR REVIEW PERO VAN A VER, UN DIA DE ESTOS LO VOY A HACER, TALVEZ PARA EL FINAL PERO TODAVIA FALTA MUCHO JEJEJE EN FIN

GRACIASSSSS XD


	11. Bienvenida, Brisa de la Risa

**Bienvenida, Brisa de la Risa**

Nadie comentó lo sucedido el día de ayer, pero tampoco había quedado en el olvido. De vez en cuando dos miradas electrizantes se cruzaban. Destellos fulminantes que sólo se calmaban cuando un tercer mirar intervenía. El gran shaman king, pacifista por naturaleza y por sobre todo buen amigo, no quería disturbios. Sea cual fuesen los motivos, él lo mandaba así.

Y no había forma de desobedecer, siempre se resignaban y se iba cada quien por su lado.

Tamao también era otra. Evitando encontrarse con ambos jóvenes. Asakura. Diethel y el de exagerado cabello, habían sido testigos de ver como la pelirosa, cada vez que Ren o el ainu entraban a un cuarto en donde ella estaba, era sorprendente como la muchacha dejaba la habitación con tal sigilo y silencio.

El ambiente que se vivía en la pensión Asakura era tenso. Muchas veces se trató de hablar con ellos, pero tanto Ren como Horokeu se rehusaron a decir algo concreto.

El shaman de china con las habituales contestaciones monótonas. Y el del norte con respuestas vanas. Se trató de preguntar a Tamamura pero, simplemente ella mostraba un semblante preocupado y triste.

Hannah caminaba distraído por los pasillos. Angustiado por saber la actitud de se querida Tamao okassan. En los pocos ratos que había estado con ella, sólo le había sonreído débilmente y negado a decirle algo. Más eso le había dejado preocupado.

No se dio cuenta hasta la cuarta vez en que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, corriendo fue a ver quien era el causante del toque constante.

-Quién es.-preguntó el infante rubio sin abrir la puerta.

Una sutil voz se escuchó del otro lado.- Soy yo, tu tío.

Rápidamente el niño deslizó la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos del recién llegado.- ¡Tío Manta! –gritó emocionado.

Esa persona lo recibió de igual manera.- Vaya.-dijo-Ni que me hubiese ido en años.- comentó riendo.- ¿Cómo haz estado, pequeño Hannah?-preguntó un hombre joven.

El descendiente de la pareja Asakura lo miró feliz. Aquel sujeto era rubio igual que él. Su cabello era corto y lacio, alto y de buena apariencia. Los ojos negros de la persona lo miraban con gentileza. Este joven, su tío, era un empresario muy exitoso. Con grandes fortunas no sólo provenientes por la famosa familia que tenía.

Emprendedor, inteligente y decido. Esa era las cualidades que resaltaban en la persona que cariñosamente llamaba tío. Manta Oyamada era un viejo amigo de la familia Asakura y desde que tenía memoria, el pequeño siempre lo había visto en la pensión y conocido desde ese momento.

-¡Bien! – Le contestó.- Y a que no sabes que…-el niño se paró en su comentario. Fijándose en la figura alta y robusta que estaba tras de él. ¿Cómo no pudo haberla visto antes?

Otra persona acompañaba los acompañaba a ambos.- Tío…y ese quién es…-dijo aferrándose un poco al rubio de corto cabello.

Él hombre volteó para ver que de le hablaba Hannah. Sonriendo le dijo.- Disculpe por no presentarlos.- a Hannah.- este señor de aquí, se llama Chocolove Mattel.-le decía al niño que tenía en brazos.

El pequeño cerebro procesó velozmente. Donde había escuchado ese nombre…donde, donde, donde….espera…-¿USTED…ES UN HÉROE LEGENDARIO?- habló en pregunta pero gritando.

La figura robusta en gafas oscuras no se inmutó al cambio del niño.-Se podría decir, chico.- un tono de voz ronco y de acento para el niño no conocido, fue escuchado.

De morena piel, un ralo bigote se veía en aquel rostro de imagen bonachona. Portaba lentes oscuros, una gorra en su cabeza y un saco café. Parecía cansado.

El alto rubio lo bajó al suelo por petición del niño. Este se acercó con cuidado y estando frente al hombre moreno, le tendió una mano y mostró una sonrisa.

-Soy…Hannah Asakura…-dijo tembloroso pero con calma. Algo había en la apariencia de ese hombre que le intimidaba.

Mattel se inclinó un poco al niño. Luego miró a Oyamada. Este asintió sonriente la cabeza. Una sonrisa se esbozó en los grandes labios del moreno.

-Asi que tú eres el hijo de Yoh. Ta que ese no pierde tiempo…-dijo en su acento que parecía ser cubano. Aceptó la mano del pequeño y la estrechó con gentileza.-Mucho gusto, chico.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el infante rostro.- GENIAL.

Las voces afueras alertaron a los demás residentes de la pensión. Siendo el primero en salir, el dueño de la misma. Su largo cabello castaño, su tez trigueña, los apacibles ojos negros y aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

-Bienvenidos amigos.-dijo en sonrisa el hombre, rey shaman.

Ambos personas se acercaron lo más rápido posible a él. A uno se le escapaban un par de sigilosas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras que el otro hombre sonreía ampliamente.

Al unísono abrazaron al shaman de castaño pelo. Contentos de que el largo viaje que habían realizado, valió la pena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así que cuando saliste de viaje, fue para traer a Chocolove de América…-dijo como sonando a una conclusión, el trigueño de serena mirada.

-Así es.-contestó sonriente el rubio.

-Manta tuvo que hacer un largo viaje para buscarme.-habló el robusto moreno.- Yo estaba ocupado con mis show de comedias…

Todos los presentes le quedaron mirando atontados.-¿SHOW DE COMEDIAS!

-jeje. Al parecer cuando encontré a Chocolove, él ya tenía una carrera de comediante y muy buena.-dijo tímido y con una mano en la cabeza, Manta Oyamada.- No les miento.-agregó al ver que el semblante asombrado de los que estaban ahí no cambiaba.

-jijiji Que bueno. Siempre dije que tus chistes eran buenísimos Choco.- comentó entre risitas tontas Yoh.

Con gotas de légrimas en los ojos, el moreno de lentes oscuros le cogió las manos tipo suplicantes.- Gracias Yoh, sabía que tú confiarías en mí…-el rey shaman sólo sonreía.

Saliendo del estupor por la noticia dada. El ambiente que rodeaba a los huéspedes de la pensión, se había aligerado enormemente. A Mattel, a pesar de que ya antes por boca de Manta había salido la noticia de que el rey de los shamanes tenía un hijo de tres años, no podía creer que ese niño fuese hijo de él y de la itako.

Hannah lo llenaba de preguntas. Asfixiando a los que estaban con él. Más el moreno le respondía con igual emoción todo lo que le preguntaba. Desde cosas acerca de su vida hasta el porque de los chistes sin gracia. Todo fue contestado con enorme alegría y paciencia.

La pelirosa veía feliz como su alrededor había cambiado. Ya no se percibía aquella tensión por lo sucedido la noche pasada. El joven Chocolove se encargaba de hacer reír a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, del Equipo de Ren.

-Nunca me gustó ese nombre.- comentaba entre risas el ainu.-Quién te dijo además que pondrías el nombre- le dijo entre molesto y con ganas de fastidiar al de ojos como de gato.

El shaman de china levantó una ceja.- Ja. Si tú le hubieras puesto un nombre, hubiera sido uno tan ridículo y de tan poca importancia que nos hubieran descalificado con el sólo echo de tenerlo.- contestó en ironía, notando con satisfacción como el shaman de hielo se ponía rojo en molestia.Es

-Ay sí tú…-respondió en mofa Horokeu, tratando de apaciguarse en su enojo.- El único ridículo en esa época era Chocolove.-dijo señalando al shaman de la comedia.

Y fue así que empezó una animada contienda, en el que sólo las provocaciones eran las armas. Todos reían alegremente y al parecer, los rencores quedaron atrás. Al parecer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habrá sido ya dos horas desde que sigilosamente se salió de la reunión. A pesar de que le alegraba que la situación en el hostal hubiera mejorado, ella muy dentro de sí, no se sentía tranquila.

Su habitación se encontraba en silencio. Había comenzado anochecer. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo desde que llegaron el joven Manta y el joven Chocolove. Como las sonrisas se había formado en los rostros de dos shamanes, que sin sentido habían peleado.

-Parece realmente que lo hubiesen olvidado.-susurró al vidrio de la ventana frente a ella. Lo tocó y dejó impregnadas sus huellas. Su mente divagaba en pensamientos que últimamente habían estado presentes en su cabeza. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en el vidrio.

Fue en esta habitación. En su habitación, dónde lo trajo. Porqué no llevarlo al baño, en donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Porque llevarlo a su cuarto especialmente a curarlo.

-Estaba preocupada…-sus dedos trazaron algo en el cristal.

Tener que convencerlo no fue fácil. Al principio se había negado rotundamente pero, luego de tanta insistencia como obstinación por parte de él, logró disuadirlo. Con cuidado le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, dejando a la vista la susodicha herida. No sólo había lastimado el brazo sino parte de su pecho.

Le rogaba a esa seriedad que tuvo al principio para poder curarlo, que volviese.

Al reflejo de la luna, Ren Tao se veía sumamente apuesto. El cabello violeta destellante al igual que los ojos dorados, le eran irresistibles. Esa indiscutible seriedad que mostraba y el estarse tan quieto, lo hacía parecer una aparición.

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. El recordar temblar sus manos al posarlas en el pecho desnudo y herido del joven, la hizo ruborizarse. Tratar de concentrarse para curarlo era una tarea difícil. Se sentía muy confundida antes pero, ahora era nerviosismo lo que invadía su cuerpo.

Sus huellas en el vidrio comenzaron a dibujar algo.

Siguió en su trance voluntario. Recordando cada detalle del rostro frío ante ella. De las manos en ambos lados, relajadas. La tranquilidad que comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella al ver que la herida dejaba de sangrar y la delicadeza de sus manos al vendarlo.

El haber sido casi besada por él.

-_Porque haces esto…_

Esa pregunta vino repentinamente a su mente, apaciguando toda sensación que provocó el recuerdo de su cercanía con el joven de dorados ojos.

-Bueno porque yo…-dijo con dificultad.

Porque se preocupaba, acaso no era obvio. Como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho.-_pero no a cualquier persona…-_sus pensamientos eran confusos. El miedo que sintió al pensar que ese joven pudiese salir muy lastimado, le dolió en el pecho terriblemente.

Pensó que no volvería a ver las disimuladas sonrisas. Las botellas vacías de leche. Pero porque pensó esas cosas, ni que fueran a matarse. Pero algo temió, ese sentimiento que le oprimía su corazón, muy parecido a cuando fueron a la última pelea, contra Hao.

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-_Porque haces esto…_

Pero que entender por "esto". ¿Al curarle las heridas¿A estar preocupada por él¿A qué realmente se refiría el joven Ren?

Como ella podía explicar lo que no tenía conocimiento. La verdad escondida entre las verdades aparentes. Entre un semblante oculto y pasivo, expectante.

-…porque yo quiero…-siguió hablando. Sus dedos no dejaban de trazar algo en el cristal.

Que quiere realmente. A donde le conducían estas preocupaciones, este nerviosismo. Delante de esos ojos dorados como si le leyesen la mente. Exponiéndola y a la vez contemplándola con divina atención.

-_Porque haces esto…_

Ruborizarse ante su voz, perderse en su mirar, sentir el corazón latirle a velocidad…ya había pasado por esto antes. Y había sido doloroso.

-…pero a la vez quiero alejarme…

Sus rosas ojos se entrecerraron un poco, perdidos en su reflejo. Con atención mira lo que inconscientemente estuvo dibujando con las huelas de sus dedos.

El nombre de la persona que no dejaba sus pensamientos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Asi que cada uno siguió con sus vidas cuando nos apartamos allá en América.

-Yo regresé a continuar mis estudios en Londres.-contestó el detective desde un lado de la habitación.

-Pues, cuando regresamos a Hokkaido (n.a: discúlpenme si la equivocación es errónea), mi hermana y yo comenzamos con la construcción del gran campo de plantas.- agregó el ainu con satisfacción.

-Regresé a China a discutir unos asuntos con mi padre.- respondió un no muy contento shaman de cabello violáceo.

-Mmm, yo regresé junto con el señor Yoh aquí a Fumbari.- dijo Ryu señalando al rey shaman.

-Jejeje, es verdad junto contigo Manta, con Anna y Tamao también, regresamos aquí.

-Es cierto.- le contestó el rubio del cabello láceo.

-¿Heredaste la compañía de tu padre no Manta?- preguntó el shaman del norte.- Pensé que no te agradaban esas cosas…

Una gotita nerviosa recorrió la mejilla del chico.- jee así es. Pero tuve que hacerlo dado a que tuve mayoría de edad y mi padre, bueno digamos que ya no estaba en condiciones.

-Ah ya veo, con razón el traje y la corbata jejejeje. Con el calor que hace de día jejee.-río el Asakura.

-Yoh…-dijo con pesadez pero con sonrisa en labios, Oyamada.

El shaman más alto se estiró.- Que bueno es estar todos reunidos…-habló mirando las nubes pasar.

Y aunque cueste creerlo, todos los shamanes coincidían con lo dicho. Estaban felices, ya no había porque pelear entre ellos.

Había ya un rey shaman elegido y aunque sea uno distraído o algo ingenuo. Poseía un gran sentido del bien que lo hacía el indicado para el puesto. Además poseía como esposa a la gran itako Kyoyama, que más se podía decir.

-Y pues…-la voz gruesa del moreno atrajo la atención.- quien además de Yoh se casó…-una pregunta al aire.

El mencionado se sonrojo un poco. Tanto Ren como Horo se habían quedado serios. Lyserg sonreía con educación pero negando con la cabeza. Ryu silbaba un poco entretenido. Y Manta…sólo miraba un punto fijo en el piso un poco ruborizado.

-…así que nadie más "hizo" familia.-volvió a hablar de manera burlona Chocolove.-…pero estoy igual así que pena entre hombres no debe de haber jejeje.

Unas cuantas miradas asesinas fueron dirigidas a Mattel, quien había dejado de reír y concentraba su vista en una muchacha que acababa de entrar con una bandeja en manos.

-¿Gusta algo de beber, joven Chocolove?- preguntó misma mesera, con sonrisa en labios, la pelirosada de amable carácter.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del moreno. Esa chica con su sonrisa dulce lo hacía sonrojar, además que le tenía un cariño especial por una de las pocas que se reían de sus entonces "pésimos" chiste. Lo reconocía, en su juventud…no había sido un buen comediante pero siempre trató de hacer sonreír a sus amigos en las épocas de tensión. Así era él.

-No pero gracias, Tamao.-contestó en igual sonrisa.

-Está bien, joven.-dijo ella y miró al resto de hombres. Todos menos el proveniente de China la miraban, eso la desanimó un poco.- Jóvenes¿ustedes desean algo?- habló colocando de nuevo la ligera sonrisa.

Horo la miraba avergonzado pero no por tratarse de verla. Más era la vergüenza de que ella hubiese visto esa parte tan vulnerable de él. Los celos que de momento a otro se apoderaron de él. Se sentía arrepentido.

Sus ojos negros veían como atendía al detective y al de espada de madera. Siempre sonreía.

-Joven Horo¿ desea algo?.-Su voz aún sonaba amable con él.

El la miró desalentado.- No gracias, Tamao.-contestó con suavidad. El de ojos dorados, los abrió un poco notando a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Notó la pesada aura que se formaba alrededor de él.

No pudo evitar no darse cuenta. Ella lo miraba. De seguro iba a preguntarle a él también si quería algo.

-Bueno, me retiro. Permiso.-haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se quitó del lugar.

Ren se quedó sorprendido. No le había dirigido la palabra. ¿Acaso estaba molesta con él¿Había echo algo mal? …esas y otras preguntas se formularon en su mente. El ainu le miraba de reojo en su oscuro semblante.

Sin decir nada se paró de golpe.

-Ren, adónde vas.-preguntó sin mirarlo el de calmada sonrisa. Lo único que se oyó fue el cerrar de la puerta.

Todos menos dos de los presentes entendían lo que le pasaba al shaman de la cuchilla dorada. El porque del carácter.

-Yoh¿Qué le pasa a Ren?.- se atrevió a preguntar por él y por Mattel, Manta.

El rey shaman observaba el caer de las hojas del árbol de cerezos aún no florecidos que tenía en el jardín. La brisa los hacía bailar en el aire hasta caer delicadamente en la pequeña laguna que allí había.

Volteó sonriente a su amigo.- Maduró, Manta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la cocina, dejó caer pesadamente la bandeja en el lavadero que había. Abrió el grifo y echó el frío líquido a su enrojecida cara.

Era increíble, no pudo preguntarle si quería algo. Su voz se trabó en su garganta y no emitió voz alguna. Su rostro se encendió. De nuevo echó agua.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Con cuidado volteó a ver quien era. De lo nerviosa que estaba no pudo sentir la presencia del hombre de cabellos violáceos que miraba con interés el contenido del refrigerador.

-Joven…Ren…-tartamudeó la joven.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Volvió la vista y encontró lo que buscaba. Una botella pequeña de leche. La tomó, cerró el refrigerador y dispuso a irse.

La voz de ella lo detuvo.- Joven Ren, pudo haberme dicho y yo se la traía…-dijo.

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los rosas. –No soy tan inútil como para no venir y servirme yo mismo.- contestó con la seriedad habitual.

Que torpe. Si ella misma ni le pregunto si quería algo. Para que preguntó…

-Oh.- bajó la mirada. Las gotas resbalaban de su rostro sin secar.

Una pequeña toalla fue posada en sus mejillas. Con la botella del blanco líquido en una mano y con la otra, sosteniéndole el trozo de tela, Ren Tao le ofrecía secarse con ella.

-Toma.-le dijo fríamente.

Pese a la forma en que lo dijo. El simple echo que había notado que necesitaba con que secarse, la ruborizó en demasía.

-Gracias joven…-contestó, tomando la toalla que estaba en su mejilla. Más, el joven violáceo no la soltó. Ella lo miró inquietante.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida. Los ojos ámbar la miraban con un brillo y determinación sorprendente, al igual que el color rojo que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

Ella se apoyó contra el lavadero al notar que él joven comenzaba a aproximársele. Unas de sus delicadas manos se apoyó en el pecho, sintiendo el suave material de la camisa. No quería detenerlo, sólo sentir como esa vez el contacto.

Estar segura que era realidad.

La toalla resbaló de la mejilla y la antes mano que la sostenía pasó al cuello de la mujer pelirosa. Encontrándose con los cabellos largos y con la provocación de jugar con ellos. Posó su mano en el cuello blanco.

Deseó como nunca, tener la otra mano libre.

Con suavidad, alzó la cabeza de la mujer y sin apartar su vista de los hermosos ojos, la respiración agitada de él, el cuerpo de ella paralizado. Expectante, ansioso. Quería besarla, lo iba a hacer.

Y fue así que, tomó esos rosas labios entre los suyos…………

Fin del capítulo.

Gonmen nasai (o como se escriba n.n.) jejeje en finnn sorryy por la demora. Es que he pasado por tantas cosas jejeje

En fin, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo al leer los capitulitos que escribo y aceptar lo demorona que puedo llegar a ser n.nU. jejeje espero que les guste este capitulo. Talvez falten 4 o 5 cap más para acabar jejeje quien sabe. En fin

Graciasss de nuevo y se me cuidan . Chaufiss


	12. No lo soñé

**No lo soñé**

Y fue así que, tomó esos labios rosas entre los suyos…

El silencio alrededor de ellos se propagó como una plaga. Sólo el incesante goteo del grifo les indicaba a los oídos que el mundo no se había silenciado, tan sólo ellos habían echo anular los sonidos.

Sus ojos se cerraron al tacto. Su cuerpo quedó quieto ante tal atrevimiento por parte del joven. Su blanquecina mano, aún estaba posada en el pecho del muchacho. Las huellas de los dedos palpaban y sentían el latir veloz del corazón.

Lo sentía, los golpeteos en el pecho del violáceo…eran igual de fuertes que los suyos en su pecho.

El beso quedó estático un par de segundos más. Al parecer aquel muchacho no había pensado en el después de su acción. La mano en el cuello vaciló, queriendo soltarse y alejarse. Más no quería hacerlo.

Necesitaba sentir ese contacto, saber que ella no se le iba a escapar. Que lo estaba recibiendo gustosa. Su mente divagaba en dudas pero sus labios estaban muy concentrados en lo que debían hacer.

No se atrevió a hacer movimiento. ¿Por qué? Llámenlo miedo…sólo esta vez.

Los dorados ojos habían permanecido todo ese tiempo, entrecerrados. Como queriendo analizar las expresiones de la muchacha. Los hermosos ojos rosas, cerrados. El rubor en las mejillas y el nerviosismo de la mano en su pecho.

Sintió el aire perderse y separó sus labios de los de la pelirosa. Sólo unos centímetros. Su respiración chocaba contra la boca de la mujer, dándole calor. Ella abrió lentos los ojos y lo miró de frente.

En blanco, los bellos ojos rosas se veían vacíos.

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron de golpe y se apartó de la mujer. Intentó en vano decir unas palabras, se le dificultaba formarlas. Todo en su ser se había congelado. Llevó una mano a su boca, apretándola fuerte. Pensando que había cometido un error irreparable al haber echo tal cosa.

Subió su mirada y encontró la rosa de ella, los labios antes tocados en extraña sonrisa. Los colores habían subido a su rostro y en su mente, la idea de haber sido por primera vez besada…por ese joven, la llenada de un sentimiento demasiado intenso. Sentía un ardor en los ojos y unas ganas de gritar con emoción.

El muchacho puso una expresión de confusión en su rostro. ¿Estaba feliz? No entendía porque. Acaso no se había molestado que osase a besarla. Primero, a sus 19 años de edad, era el primer beso que le daba a una muchacha. Distraído, no notó que poco a poco algo se le resbalaba de las manos.

Se había olvidado completamente de la botella de leche hasta que la escuchó romperse en el suelo. Manchando la madera del piso con el blanquecino líquido. Despertándolos a ambos de su repentino trance.

-Etto…-dijo el violáceo al percatarse de haber soltado el frasco. –Yo lo recojo.- hizo el ademán de agacharse, sin mirarla. Supo sin ver, que la muchacha también se había agachado para ayudarlo. – No lo hagas.- le dijo, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

No había respuesta por parte de la pelirosa. Más veía sus manos tocando el cristal roto.

-Te vas a cortar.- sentenció como si fuera un hecho a pasar.- Yo lo tiré.- Que le pasaba, porque no dejaba de hablar. Levantó un poco su vista, viendo la frente cubierta por el flequillo rosa. Su semblante se ruborizó y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Rozó sus manos con las de ella. Aparándolas del vidrio roto.- Te dije…que yo lo voy a hacer.- terminó en suspiro antes de posar sus ojos en los rosas de ella.

No podía poner su mirar serio, le era imposible. Si lo intentaba, lo más posible era que el rostro se le torciera y le saldría una mueca. Más la expresión de pequeña sorpresa y embelesamiento no le abandonaba.

No le decía nada. Estaba callada y lo miraba de frente. Pero lo que más le hastiaba era que no le decía ni una palabra por lo que había echo. Tal vez se había equivocado al juzgar su semblante. Quizá no la vio feliz…Podía ser que para la jovencita, su acción, le era poco importante…No, no podía…o si?

-¿Pasa algo?

La voz de la muchacha rubia sobresaltó al de ojos dorados, soltando las manos de la pelirosa. Se levantó del suelo ante la mirada perdida de la muchacha.

-No pasa nada.- contestó cortante y colocando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Observó de reojo una última vez a la de ojos rosas antes de irse. Pasando por un lado de la muchacha, donde, claramente pudo escuchar un murmullo proveniente de la rubia.

Se asombró pero siguió de largo. Enojado por lo que la mujer había descubierto…

-Tamao, será mejor que te levantes.- dijo en su tono de voz frío, la sacerdotisa. Acercándose un poco a la muchacha. Pero esta seguía ida pese a que el shaman ya se había ido. Posó unas de sus manos en la cabeza la joven.

Está reaccionó.- Srta Anna…-murmuró en su típico tono dulce.

La esposa del rey shaman le sonrió levemente.- Levántate.- le ordenó suavemente. Tamamuro parpadeó un par de veces.

Un "eh" escapó de sus labios antes de darse cuenta que estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Un poco avergonzada, no entendía como era que estaba en el piso. Luego de un instante, como impacto, la imagen del chino la hizo sonrojar.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo.

La invocadora de espíritus observó la reacción de ella. Tuvo una idea de lo que habría pasado en la habitación, pero pronto ese pensamiento lo hizo desechar al notar los pedazos de vidrio roto.

-¿Y esto…- habló refiriéndose al frasco echo trizas. La miró interrogante.

Suspiró antes de responder.- Se le cayó…al joven…Ren…-pronunció con una suavidad el nombre, que hasta la rubia pudo percatarse del cambio de tono.

-Debió recogerlo, no irse…-comentó algo molesta. La pelirosa reaccionó defendiéndolo.

-No diga eso señorita, el joven lo estaba haciendo.- le respondió un poco alterada. Los ojos negros de la mujer reflejaban un poco de sorpresa. Tamao se disculpó por haber actuado así y terminó de recoger los pedazos.

La antes apellidada Kyoyama le alcanzó una bolsa para que depositara ahí los pedazos.- Toma.

Tamamura le sonrió.- Gracias señorita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala, se llevaba a cabo una amena conversación entre los shamanes. Dos personas preguntándose todavía el porque de las palabras del rey shaman sobre la actitud del chino.

-Igual, ya era hora de que lo hiciera.- se oyó decir al moreno cuando el violáceo había salido.

-Pero, Yoh, esa expresión en Ren…no es la misma de siempre.- comentó Manta a su lado.

El trigueño de despreocupaba sonrisa sólo se limitaba a eso, sonreír. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba al shaman de la cuchilla dorada pero, a él no le correspondía dar relleno del asunto. En una esquina, notó a un peliazul cabizbajo y el semblante sombrío.

Sonrió en lastima, al sentir que su amigo, caía sin querer en depresión.

La mente de Horokeu divaga en pensamientos y conclusiones que se formaban sin tener preguntas. Más era claro lo que le pasaba a Ren. Quiso impedirlo, deseó profundamente de que fuera una equivocación y que había entendido mal las cosas.

Pero, verlo junto a ella, verla a ella con él…

-_Noo Nooo, no lo voy a permitir…-_ se dijo. –_ Yo, lo juré. Ella, sería mi esposa…y la llevaría conmigo para que viese el campo de plantas en donde viven los Kropocus. Para que se maravillara con el hermoso paisaje y me admirara por todo el esfuerzo que me causó crearlo…_

Relajó un poco los músculos de su rostro, imaginando la dulce sonrisa que le brindaría la mujer cuando viera ese campo. Más, un destello dorado, lo hizo despertar de su fantasía.

Otra vez, la imagen de verlo, a Tao, a punto de besarla.- _Maldito.-_ masculló apretando los dientes. Era eso, un desgraciado por intentar acercársele. Y pensar que estuvo a unos escasos centímetros…le enfermaba, le hubiera roto el alma en ese preciso momento si se atrevía a tocarla.

Alzó su cabeza y la apoyó en el muro. Los cabellos celestes caían, cubriéndole el semblante. Los ojos negros estaban todavía más sombríos. Aún tenía en su cerebro la imagen de la pelirosa llamando, no gritando el nombre del maldito a todo pulmón.

Sus ojos se encontraron con de Asakura, que lo miraba detenidamente. Una sonrisa por parte de él lo hizo desviar su atención.

Le fastidiaba. No sabía porque pero pensaba que, el estar tanto tiempo con la mujer rubia, al parecer le había asimilado la capacidad de leer la mente de esta. Era eso lo que sentía, que el de cabello marrón ahí sentado, le estaba leyendo la mente con suma transparencia.

-Oe, Horo Horo.- llamó el moreno a su amigo. Este le miró de reojo. El shaman de la risa se sintió estremecer ante la mirada fría del shaman del hielo.- Te pasa algo, hace rato que estás callado.- le dijo.

-No me pasa nada.- contestó sin más. Varios ojos se posaron en él.

-Y ahora, este también…-murmuró el moreno al rubio que estaba a su lado. Manta sólo subió y bajó los hombros en señal de, que se yo.

Muchas cabezas, inclusive la del ainu, voltearon al escuchar los sonoros pasos que daba un violáceo de ojos dorados al pasar frente a ellos por la puerta.

A pesar de que fue momentáneo, pudieron captar claramente el sonrojo y el enojo que se veía en el rostro frustrado del muchacho.

Antes de que alguien se atreviese a preguntar, la aparición de la esposa del rey de los shamanes por la puerta, los hizo callar en seco.

-Annita…?- preguntó con el rostro incrédulo el trigueño. La mujer le lanzó una severa mirada, odiaba que la llamara así.

-A comer.- dictaminó antes de irse por donde vino la joven de indiferente mirada.

-Ella siempre me dio miedo…-susurró el moreno al momento que se paraba al igual que los demás.

Quien sabe si la rubio lo escuchó, pero el que comió menos ese día fue Mattel. La pelirosa había notado con gran decepción que el muchacho de ojos color ámbar, no se encontraba ahí.

Se entristeció dado a que se había esmerado en ese corto tiempo en cocinar algo realmente delicioso. Pudo comprobar que lo era al observar los rostros de las personas que lo comían gustosamente.

Cuanto deseaba que él también lo hiciese.

En la mesa. En la que difícilmente cabían…10 personas. El número había incrementado notablemente, al igual que las risas y los murmullos en toda la pensión.

Notó con gran alegría el cambio de actitud del de cabellos celestes.

Reía con los comentarios de Chocolove. Hacía unas cuantas bromas por su parte que motivaban al resto en continuas sonrisas. No sabía porque pero, verlo así la reconfortaba bastante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación, a oscuras. Sólo los tenues rayos de la luna eran visibles en el lugar. Iluminando con gran molestia, el rostro de un muchacho cuya única expresión era de desconcierto mezclado con enojo.

Se sentía extrañamente confundido. Por lo que había echo y la actitud de la muchacha ante lo que hizo.

-_Porqué no reaccionó_- pensó.- _porqué no dijo nada…-_comenzaba a molestarse.- _porqué demonios hice lo que hice…maldita sea porque…-_frunció el ceño, apretando las sábanas con los puños.- _Si tan sólo hubiera dicho algo…aunque sea una palabra de rechazo.- _sintió que su corazón era estrujado.- _Talvez …no me sentiría tan confundido…_

Que ironía. El gran Ren Tao confundido…y motivos aparentes. Lo único que hizo la pelirosa fue mirarlo…no le dijo nada, más ellos, trajo gran desconcierto en los pensamientos del joven shaman.

Pero, que hubiera echo si le decía lo que fuese. Acaso le habría echo caso si ella le pedía que se alejara. O hubiera seguido con lo que inicialmente había querido. No, posiblemente se hubiera odiado así mismo antes de lastimarla u obligarla a hacer algo en su contra.

Más, que hubiese pasado si ella…

-No puedo…- repitió lo que sus pensamientos le decían.- Simplemente…no debo.- sentenció.

Su mente luego le reprochó, asegurándose sobre, que futuro podría darle a esa muchacha. Que promesas podría faltarle. Acaso la arrastraría junto con él al mismo infierno del cual le costó salir… no podía hacerle eso.

En ese sentido se consideraba cobarde, dado al sentimiento de temor que de él nacía con el solo echo de verla…tan sólo…triste.

-Patético…soy patético…- y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.- Como podría pedirle una vida…cuando ni siquiera la llamo por su nombre…

Nombre…

Es verdad, jamás había pronunciado con determinación su nombre. Desde que llegó sólo la llamaba por "oye", aunque había ocasiones en que no era necesario hacerlo. Era como si ella adivinase que lo haría.

¿Eran uno de sus dones como aprendiz de adivinación?

Idea descartada.

Coincidencias. Eran solamente eso. Al igual que las miradas que le dedicaba. Los sonrojos que su rostro mostraba y la ternura con lo que lo trataba.

-Idiota…

Y sí que lo era. Se había fijado mucho. Su mayor pecado, darse cuenta de lo que no quiso nunca. Pero, esto no era de ahora…

Fue desde que la conoció por primera vez en esta pensión. La primera vez que probó sus comidas, quedó secretamente encantado. Y extrañamente poseído por el deseo de saber más de ella.

Más calló. Tenía en ese momento cosas más importantes con que ocuparse. El torneo de los shamanes por ejemplo.

Un torneo en el cual perdió la vida en una batalla con Nichrom. La mente, en el instante en que esa espada lo atravesó, sólo pudo concentrarse en la repentina agonía de jamás haberle pedido que preparase comida china para él.

Río por la estupidez que de chiquillo había pensado. Colocó una mano en su frente mientras reía. Sí que había sido un idiota, su último pensamiento era verla cocinar para él.

-Realmente estúpido…

Pero pensar eso le alegró la muerte. Cuando se estaba desangrando y escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros, en lo único que no dejaba de pensar era en que iba a morirse sin haberle hablado…sin duda alguna, iba a tener una muerte amarga.

Además de que iría a regresar como fantasma, ya que había dejado un asunto inconcluso.

-Cómo lo hubiera tomado…- ya tranquilizándose. Se preguntó serio en las posibilidades de que hubiese pasado eso. Su semblante oscureció de repente.- Talvez, ni lo hubiera notado…

Se incorporó de su estado, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos con las rodillas flexionadas. Miraba al gran ventanal que tenía a lado.

No podía pensar, no quería hacerlo y lo único que rondaba por su mente era, la sensación de una segunda muerte al besarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la pensión. Hace menos detres horas que los ocupantes junto con sus padres, habían decidido irse a dormir.

Con sigilo, había salido del abrazo de su madre al dormir y se dirigí a la cocina a comer algo. La cena lo había dejado insatisfecho.

Bajó por las escaleras, las cuales por el peso del niño crujieron un poco. Pasó por la sala y notó que alguien dormitaba ahí. Se acercó un cuidado y echó un vistazo, era Tamao.

El niño rubio parpadeó un par de veces. Su mente infantil al principio creyó que era uno de los fantasmas que acostumbraban circular por la casa. No pasó la idea de que fuese su Tamao- okassan la que dormía tranquilamente apoyada en la pequeña mesa del centro.

Sonrió un poco. Al lado de ella, sobre la mesa, encontró un rollo de vendaje. - _¿Se habrá lastimado?-_ Notó en las manos, los dedos cuidadosamente vendados. -_Sí, se ha lastimado_.- su rostro se tornó a uno preocupado.

Quería mucho a esa jovencita. Más de lo que podría querer a su verdadera madre. Si bien, se sentía a gusto y totalmente tranquilo estando al lado de la rubia, nada de eso podía ser comparado a la completa felicidad que le habría brindado la pelirosa en el tiempo que ella le cuidó.

Sus facciones se tranquilizaron, la jovencita en sueños sonreía. Un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro infantil. A poco mudos se acercó a un lado de la muchacha. Escuchando la respiración serena de ella, se agachó hasta posar un inocente beso en la mejilla tersa.

Alejó su rostro de ella y sonrió – Te quiero, Tamao –okassan.- murmuró bajito. Como si pudiese adivinar lo que le estaban diciendo, Tamao le devuelve la sonrisa en sueños. Un poco sonrojado por su acción, fue yéndose hasta llegar al marco de la cocina y quedarse viéndola dormir.

-La hubiera despertado…- susurró para después buscar algo en el desván.

El ser pequeño no le permitía alcanzar los estantes más altos de la despensa. No quería hacer ruido porque temía despertar a la pelirosa.

Llevó una mano a su barbilla y pensó. Su objetivo era buscar una caja de cereal que su Tamao okassan había colocado, no mejor escondido para que él no pudiese tomarla.

_-Sólo es para el desayuno…-_ recordó las palabras de la muchacha. – _Bueno…estamos más de media noche…yo lo considero ya de mañana…-_ pensó sonriendo.- _quiero desayuno…_

Apoyó sus manos en el borde del lavadero y con un rápido impulso, logró subirse a el. Bien, había subido. Ahora faltaba acercarse al desván que estaba al lado opuesto.

-Te vas a caer.- susurró una voz fría. Haciendo que el niño casi perdiese el equilibrio pero evitó caerse al tomarse de uno de los bordes del cajón, quedando suspendido a poco centímetros del suelo.

Puso cara de puchero. – No es justo.- reclamó.- Me distrajiste…- y se soltó cayendo de pie.

-Ahá.- repuso sin mucho entusiasmo el joven de dorados ojos. Observó que el niño le miraba con cara de poca confianza, pero que podía esperar del hijo de la itako. Hannah suspiró resignado por no haber cometido su objetivo. Tendría cereal por la mañana…

Con ojos vidriosos miró el desván cerrado a unos metros sobre él. Sintió la presencia del hombre detrás de él. Volteó a verlo.

-Así que quieres algo de ahí.- habló Tao. El niño aún desconfiado, asintió con la cabeza.- Ya veo.- contestó en su típico tono serio.

Sintió que las manos del shaman le alzaban hasta quedar frente a la puerta de despensa. Le miró de reojo y encontró el par de ojos serios, sonrió levemente. Abrió la puerta y observó con gran alegría lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Vas a tomarlo o no? – dijo aburrido el shaman de cabello violáceo. Hannah solamente extendió los brazos y tomó el tan ansiado objeto.

-Gracias.- habló sonriendo como su padre. Tao le contestó la sonrisa aunque se forma leve. Realmente era hijo de Yoh, esa forma de sonreír era como la de ese shaman. Alzó una ceja al ver como el niño abrazaba la caja que era un poco más pequeña que él.

Paro en seco al notar como el chiquillo se quedaba estático y lo veía de nuevo con esos ojos vidriosos.

-¿Qué?- habló ante tanta insistencia del par de ojos negros.

-Me falta la leche.- contestó alzando un brazo y señalando el refrigerador. – Sin leche, no sabe bien.- añadió con su tono de voz infantil.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y otra al bolsillo mientras caminaba a tomar un frasco del líquido blanco. No le iba a negar eso porque simplemente en eso coincidían. El gusto por la leche.

Al darse vuelta, el niño ya estaba subido en la mesa. Osea, no podía alcanzar una despensa pero sí subir las altas sillas…

Depositó el recipiente en la mesa. El niño le dio como respuesta una sonrisa, lo tomó y se sirvió.

-¿Te quedas? – preguntó curioso al ver que el joven no se iba.

Este sólo arrimó una silla y se sentó en ella, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Como si estuviese aburrido.

El infante rubio le miró de reojo y parpadeó ante el comportamiento del violáceo. Se encogió de brazos y comenzó a comer del tazón que antes había tomado.

Los ojos dorados le miraban atentos, posándose en el niño. En su forma de comer, sí que la pelirosa le había ensañado modales. No comía de la forma apresurada en la que Yoh lo hacía, ni tampoco en la robótica forma de la rubia. Comía con una tranquilidad y paciencia increíbles.

-Sabes, Tamao okassan está en la sala.- comentó Hannah después de tragar un poco del cereal. Ren no se inmutó. El rubio le miró de reojo y luego observó con interés su cuchara.- Se ha hecho heridas…- dijo.

El violáceo le escuchó más atento, sin cambiar la expresión aburrida y seria de su rostro.

-Al parecer se cortó con algo.- terminó a la vez que cogía otro puñado de cereal y se lo metía a la boca.

La botella. Fue en lo único que pudo pensar el de ojos dorados, sintiéndose un poco culpable. _–Le dije que no la tocara…mujer terca.- _repuso y su rostro se volvió a uno fastidiado.

Hannah poseía la sensibilidad de su padre y no tardó en darse cuenta que el ambiente que lo rodeaba se había tensionado un poco. Dejó de comer.

-Qué te pasa.- preguntó de frente al chino que estaba sentado frente a él.

El de ámbar ojos le miró confundido.- De qué me estás hablando.- contestó frío y desviando luego la mirada.

El niño rubio se paró sobre su silla y siguió el mirar del joven. – Te pasa algo, puedo sentirlo.- su claro tono de inocencia se hacía visible. Sólo preguntaba por preguntar.

-No pasa nada.- repicó.

-Te pasa algo, te pasa algo.- como si fuese un juego, el rubio empezó a decir eso repetitivamente, agotando un poco la paciencia del shaman de la cuchilla dorada.

-Sí que eres hijo de Yoh…-susurró molesto sin ver aún al chiquillo, que hizo un puchero al ver que no le hacían caso.- No me veas así.- le dijo con su tono más despectivo posible ante la mirada brillante que se posaba sobre él.

-Bah.- con desgano habló Hannah y dispuso a comer nuevamente.- Sabes,…aunque digas que no, te pasa algo…- comió y tragó.- el rey shaman…- Ren se sorprendió un poco de que el niño llamara así a su padre.- me habló de ti.- de nuevo los ojos negros fueron vistos en él.

Se había olvidado, el mocoso no le tenía respeto…no el mismo que le tenía al shaman de hielo.

- Me dijo que tú eres una persona muy fuerte.- el chino le escuchaba, al menos lo admitía.- que puedes vencer a un ejército de miles de zombies.- dijo eso con un tono de admiración. –Pero…también me dijo que eras alguien muy cerrado, le pregunté que quería decir con eso y me dio una larga lista.- extendió sus bracitos como si de una regla se tratase.- que eras frío, callado, amargado, serio, aburrido, muy orgulloso, un poco vanidoso. Que confías mucho en ti mismo, ayyy usó una palabra….mmmm- dijo poniéndose una mano en el mentón. – Ah sí.- agregó.- Que tienes una gran autoestima.- y volvió a comer de su cereal.

Cada vez que el _mocoso _le había descrito un rango de su personalidad, la punta de su cabello había crecido constantemente. Tendría tiempo de matar al trigueño de imbécil sonrisa después…

-Pero eso sí.- volvió a hablar. Tao ya había pensado en largarse antes de continuar oyendo al niño.- También me dijo que eras una buena persona, que es considerado y que se preocupa por sus amigos. Que siempre estará dispuesto a protegerlos y seguir los mismos ideales justos – una mueca se formó en el rostro incrédulo del shaman.- Y bueno, yo estoy feliz de haber conocido a una persona con esas cualidades tan asombrosas…Y por eso, por eso…-murmuró el rubio ante el semblante un poco más tranquilo del hombre.- yo, yo nomás preguntaba porque quería ver si podía ayudarlo…-repuso bajando su mirada.

Nuevamente repuso.- Definitivamente, eres el hijo de Yoh. – contestó sereno y con su semblante no serio, mas bien uno relajado.

Se levantó de la mesa y al pasar por el lado del pequeño, posó una mano en los rubios cabellos.- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- le habló en tono comprensivo a lo cual el niño solamente asintió.- Me voy, vete ya a dormir…-le ordenó antes de salir por la puerta.

-Hai!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los largos cabellos caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Los mechones rosados cubrían gran parte de su rostro. Cuando la encontró, seguía dormida. Plácidamente dormida.

-_Hannah tenía razón. Está aquí_.- pensó el de ojos dorados parado frente a ella, viéndola dormir desde el marco de la puerta.

Era la segunda vez que la veía dormir. El rostro de niña que parecía volverse más infantil cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Posó el dorado ver en las manos de la muchacha, notando las vendas en los dedos.

-_En esto, también tuvo razón.- _volvió a pensar, acercándose y arrodillándose aún lado de la jovencita. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del oído más cercano. Murmurando suaves palabras a este.

-Te dije que te iba a cortar.- su aliento chocaba con el frío de las mejillas, proporcionándoles un calor que fue percibido por la de ojos rosas. El muchacho añadió entrecerrando los ojos.- Siento lo de antes…- y se separó de la joven.

Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? – la pregunta repentina de la muchacha lo hizo parar en seco. Volteó con un dejo de leve sorpresa en su rostro.

-Haberte despertado.- mintió. No pensó en que la muchacha escucharía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Es eso verdad.- le inquirió no muy segura en creerle. El muchacho sólo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza.- Ah…ya veo.- suspiró aliviada y le sonrió. Tao alzó una ceja no comprendiendo la actitud.

Recobró compostura y se estiró.- Me quedé a limpiar un poco cuando se fueron a dormir que…- bostezando, luego sonrojándose y disculpándose.- que me quedé dormida…- siguió con el rubor en su rostro.

A él también se le habían subido los colores a la cara. Se veía muy hermosa ahí donde estaba, con un tenue rayo de luz cayéndole sobre el cabello de rosa color.

-Ayy, no sé porque le digo esto. Debe estar cansado, joven Ren…- agregó la muchacha.

-No, sólo bajé porque escuché algo.- contestó evitando verla.

-Es verdad joven, usted no cenó…porque se fu-no terminó de preguntar. Se había acordado lo que sucedió momentos antes de eso…Se sonrojó notablemente y llevó sus manos a su pecho.

La miró de reojo, se había acordado, todavía lo recordaba…no había olvidado lo que él había echo…

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. A Tamao no le correspondía decir palabra, ella quería escuchar al joven. Que motivos le daría que justificara la acción antes echa.

Tenía un poco de miedo, no entendía porque.

No podía huir. No era su estilo de todos modos. Pero era algo realmente incómodo el tener que explicarle. Su orgullo no le permitía exponerse y aparte, su razón se había rendido antes sus emociones…-_Maldita sea…-_blasfemó ante la incapacidad de darle una respuesta.

Tamamura buscó la mirada del muchacho. Observándolo con curiosidad y un poco de vergüenza. Sintió un dolor en su pecho al notar el semblante oscuro del muchacho que se negaba a verla.

¿Se estaba arrepintiendo acaso?

La alegría que por pocos momentos llegó a sentir, fue esfumándose poco a poco. Se levantó de su ligar y con sin vida "me retiro joven", dejó a un confundido y necio Tao.

Apretó los puños al verla irse y maldijo varias veces en chino al silencio que reinaba en la habitación

Un desconcertado Hannah veía como su Tamao okassan subía con un semblante triste y se iba a su habitación. Mientras que poco después, por el ambiente que varió de nuevo, un totalmente extrañado y colérico shaman pasó por delante de él sin notarlo.

-Le dije que le pasaba algo.- murmuró. Llevándose a la boca la última cucharada de cereal a la boca.

Fin del cap

Hola! Siento la demora, creo que actualizare una vez por semana. El tiempo no me da para más jejeej aparte tengo que adelantar los otros fics que tengo.

Agradezco de todo corazón vuestros review y les animo a seguir leyéndome jeeje n.n.

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima, de nuevo gracias y chaufis n.n


	13. Duraznos o Naranjas

**Duraznos o naranjas**

El sol iluminó los pasillos de la pensión Asakura. Había sido una de las pocas noches en la que no hubo lluvia y había amanecido despejado. Hermosa mañana, cielo claro y varias nubes. Suave brisa apreciable para los recién madrugados…lastima, en la pensión Asakura eran muy pocos lo que contemplaban el bello día.

Uno de los residentes de la misma, caminaba en los pasillos de reluciente madera. El detective llegado de Inglaterra merodeaba tranquilo. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana. La costumbre, el cambio de horario entre países, cuál sería el motivo pero…no pudo quedarse en su futón ni un rato más.

Aunque no sólo era la impaciencia de estar echado, una corazonada lo hizo levantarse y dar vueltas a la casa.

Llegó al gran jardín trasero de la casa, los ojos verdes buscando algo en particular. La presencia del joven chino fue resaltante al llegar a ese lugar. Lo entró sentado en el césped, de piernas cruzadas y ambas manos reposadas en ellas.

Caminó con sigilo hasta colocarse al lado de él. Comprobó que los ojos dorados estaban cerrados, pero que un dedo de la mano se movía inquietamente sobre la rodilla flexionada.

-Meditando talvez? – preguntó casual.

Al no obtener respuesta, alzó la cabeza al sol que comenzaba a resplandecer. Sonrió al cielo despejado. Volvió a observar al joven bajo él.

-Ren.- llamó el de cabello verde.

Abrió los ojos un poco, sin cambiar la expresión seria del rostro.- Que quieres Lyserg…

-Que estas haciendo aquí tan temprano.- se sentó al lado, en la misma posición.

-Nada que te importe.- respondió seco sin mirarlo. La vista detenida al frente.

El detective parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido.- Estás más hosco que de costumbre Ren.- agregó sonriendo un poco.- No cambiarás…

-Y eso te incumbe acaso? – los ojos ámbar estaban oscuros y enojados. Pero, no precisamente con el joven a su lado.

Diethel sólo suspiro y volvió a alzar su vista al cielo.

-Hace unos días, Ryu me comentó algo muy extraño…-comenzó a hablar, sin importarle como reaccionaría el chino.

-Ah, que bien.- se escuchó si mucho entusiasmo y casi irónico de Tao.

-Ni siquiera te he contado lo que me dijo…- vio hacer al joven una mueca con el rostro. Sonrió ante el gesto.- Me contó que.-continuó.- Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la llegada de un de nosotros a la pensión de Yoh…

-Y eso que.- habló el violáceo.

-Pues, que esos cambios no sólo involucran a esa persona, sino a otra más: a la bella Tamao…- dijo el nombre con una suavidad y los ojos se suavizaron.

Los de él también variaron, más no se debilitaron, mas bien optó por una postura… culpable, que no se dejó ver por el otro. Cabizbajo, decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir el shaman de la radiestesia. Este lo miró de reojo y siguió hablando.

- Admito que al principio no quise creer lo que Ryu me decía. Yo que soy detective, no quería darme cuenta de la evidencia- Ren afinó sus oídos.- Lo encontré totalmente imposible el hecho de que aquella persona pudiera estar interesada en ella. Ya que…te seré sincero- lo miró a los ojos.- encuentro a esa jovencita sumamente atractiva.

Aquel último comentario lo hizo rabiar por dentro. Por fuera seguía tan serio y distante.- Porqué diablos me estas diciendo esto.- error, talvez si no hablaba, el joven de cabellos verdes no se daría cuenta de su enojo.- No es mi problema…-le esquivó al ver que el muchacho de ojos verdes colocaba un gesto de sorpresa.

Tenía mala suerte.

Lyserg sonrió ampliamente.- Veo que esa persona también la estima mucho.- habló de forma amable, haciendo que Tao en su fastidio, se sonrojara.- Sabes, si en ese tiempo no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con derrotar a Hao, hubiera puesto toda mi atención en esa jovencita.

-Y que te detiene…- su voz sonaba pesada y su semblante grave.

-La verdad nada.- el violáceo no le entendió.

-Explícate.

El peliverde sonrió más.- No tiene sentido hablar de eso, Ren.- respondió.- Sólo se que ahora, en este preciso momento, yo no tengo nada que hacer con respecto a eso. Más aún cuando su corazón ya ha sido tomado- bajó su semblante entristecido.- Ella no me sonríe como le sonríe a él…- su voz denotaba decepción.

-No sé de que me hablas.- contestó el otro con simpleza.

El detective acomodó el cuello de su camisa.- Sí que no haz cambiado…-habló en suspiro, las facciones del rostro siempre amable se mostraron.

-Hmp.- sin mucho interés, Tao alzó su vista por primera vez en ese día al cielo. Ya había salido el prominente sol, amenazando ser un día caluroso.

-Más…-se escuchó de Diethel.- Esa persona las va a ver difícil si no se apresura.-Tao abrió sus ojos ámbar.- No tiene odio ni rencor que lo cieguen ahora y lo priven de las emociones. Esa persona debe tan sólo quitarse la venda de los ojos y afrontar la realidad, antes de que la pierda…

-Que dices…- se notaba confusión en el tono.

-Digo…-se paró de donde estaba.- Que si te animas a dejar las niñerías, Ren.- habló tan directo y hasta cierto punto mordaz, como cuando interrogaba a un sospechoso culpable de asesinato.

El shaman de la cuchilla dorada frunció el ceño e imitó al peliverde poniéndose de pie. Quedando a su altura, las miradas, una calmada y determinante, junto con otra desafiante y enojada.

-A quien demonios le estas diciendo niño, Lyserg- demandó molesto, apretando un puño delante de él.

-Yo sólo te estoy aconsejando. Tómalo o déjalo…es muy fácil.- no se dejaba intimidar. No, ahora era él quien necesitaba intimidar. Por el bien de la joven de cabellos rosados, que amó fugazmente…- Ya que esto no lo hago por ti.

La sinceridad que estaba teniendo el hombre delante de él, la encontraba sumamente odiosa.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo.- espetó- Esos asuntos no te conciernen.- comenzó a irse pero la voz le detuvo.

-Felizmente talvez, no me negaste nada de lo que dije…- sonrió ante el gesto furioso que le devolvió el chino.

-La próxima vez que te des de consejero, vete con otro que soporte tus comentarios.- y se largó, dejando al peliverde tranquilamente parado en el césped, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-No salió como esperaba…pero aún así funcionó.- volvió su vista a la pequeña laguna que había en el jardín.- Esto lo hice sólo porque me lo pediste…Yoh.

Una hoja solitaria cayó en la cristalina agua, formando ondas que rompieron la uniformidad en ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró a su habitación dando un portazo, que de seguramente despertó a los demás huéspedes. No tuvo ni tiempo de ir a la cocina por algo de beber. Estaba molesto por lo dicho del detective.

Quien se creía para venir a hablarle de esa manera de asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Asuntos que sólo le interesaban a él y que podía manejarlos por su cuenta.

Pero…¿sería verdad eso?

-Esto eso…lo que menos quería…al venir aquí.- murmuró en el silencio de su habitación. Unos rayos de luz caían sobre la cama sin tender.

La miró por unos segundos con la mirada totalmente perdida.

Por un tiempo, sólo le llamó la atención. Verla sonrojarse ante una sonrisa amable. Lo encontró similar a cuando su hermana le sonreía de esa manera o le pedía favores. No podía negarse. Algo parecido a cuando ese shaman le pedía algo, ella simplemente no podía decir que no.

Fuera una comida, fuera una toalla para después de un entrenamiento…fuese lo que fuese, ella siempre lo hacía con un gusto y felicidad, que no lograba entender.

Sonrió con ironía.

Claro que sabía el porque… más se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿Acaso estaba como el detective? No queriendo aceptar lo que se nos muestra de frente, acaso era necesario que una tercera persona viniese y le dijese lo que trataba a toda costa de evitar…

-No lo es…

No la vio crecer, notó los cambios en la figura…se dio cuenta de muchos aspectos externos pero, lo que guardaba por dentro, no podía leer la mente. No poseía las cualidades de la itako para hacerlo.

Enterarse de los secretos, de la mentira, de la farsa… uno diría que el interés se esfumaría, pero no. Por el contrario le atraía eso.

Se recostó en la cama, pateó las sábanas y se quedó mirando al techo.

-Maldita sea…

Como podía hacer entrar en razón a su cerebro. Ya no poseía esa frialdad de antes, Yoh se la había derretido poco a poco. Y la aparición de la pelirosa, simplemente lo habían vuelto otra persona.

Podía sonreír, levemente pero lo hacía. Talvez no muy a menudo, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo. Contestar un gesto a amable para con él. Llámenlo obligación, esa palabra quedaría perfecta para sus acciones.

Lo suavizaron…contra su voluntad.

Aunque muy dentro de él, era lo que deseaba. Encontrar amigos que compartieran sus ideales, compañeros confiables y que estén dispuestos a pelear juntos. Así como lo había echo en la Shaman Fight, cuando lucharon y unieron fuerzas en contra de Hao.

Se ganó amigos importantes, se ganó enemigos de temer y por último, se ganó para siempre un poderoso rival…Yoh Asakura.

- Y pensé que sólo era por comprobar fuerza…- murmuró, llevando una mano a la frente.- que idiota.

Pero la realidad era otra, quien era el verdadero estúpido. El shaman que paraba con sus ideales pacifistas o él por ser insensato… Uno se hace el tonto, el otro… no puede evitarlo.

Ella vivió enamorada de él, al menos era lo que sabía. Que creció junto con él en Izumo y que siempre estuvo a su lado hasta el día en que el shaman decidió irse de su hogar. Que ella le esperó fielmente y que fue en su búsqueda ni bien pudo. Eso se le llama devoción.

Ilusión, admiración… era lo que la muchacha sentía. Quien aseguraba que lo que él decía sentir, no era lo mismo. Talvez, tan sólo era algo pasajero. Capricho que se había formado en su niñez. Curiosidad no satisfecha…y que ahora sólo le atormentaba.

Debía de haber otra explicación…

Sus ojos color oro se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió. Estaba dando por realizado un pensamiento. Con fastidio cerró sus ojos y los labios se volvieron una sonrisa burlona.

- Que desgracia…- dijo en ironía.- Lyserg teniendo razón, me he suavizado….- su mano libre se cerró en puño.- Afrontar la realidad…no?

Ser sincero, le era difícil. Expresar palabras de ternura, no era su costumbre. Con las justas y podía felicitar a alguien… esto era demasiado. Se perdía en ese momento…

No, lo difícil no era afrontar la realidad… lo complicado era… era el como esta lo afectaría.

Su rostro se relajó, había estado tensionado desde que abandonó al de ojos verdes en el jardín. Irritado por sus palabras, hastiado de que ahora él fuese quien se diera cuenta de los estados de ánimo que tenía.

-Suficiente era con ese niño…

Su mente volvió a los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior. Si tenía "miedo" de afrontar la verdad, fue en ese momento. Como decirle a esa mujer, a la cual ni siquiera trataba por su nombre…decirle que…

-Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo… que idiotez.

Afrontarla a ella, su realidad. En que estaba pensando el día que decidió venir. No fue sólo el deseo de ver a sus compañeros de infancia. Que lo impulsó el venir un día antes e inventar una excusa que le permitiese quedarse y verla por más tiempo que los demás.

Sentía que era su derecho, por ser sólo observador.

-No es gran cosa…

Si no lo era, porque tomarse tantas molestias. ¿Lo habitual? Para nada. Maldita insensatez…

Los cabellos violetas le tapaban el ver dorado, los apartó. Extendió ambos, manos y piernas, en la cama. Estirándose y poniéndose cómodo.

Viró hacia la ventana.

- Debí tomar algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió de su habitación. Portaba una falda larga de color negro y una blusa rosa. Había acomodado su cabello en media coleta, dejando caer mechones en su rostro fino. Muy linda en apariencia, pero por dentro estaba cansada.

Sus labios en sonrisa.

Bajó al lugar que siempre la recibía todos los días. La cocina. Se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Cualquier actividad era buena con tal de mantener sus pensamientos ocupados. Esperó impaciente al que resto de los habitantes se despertara y la acompañara.

Rogó talvez, que la primera persona que apareciese por la puerta no fuera el joven de ojos dorados.

Que si se encontraba molesta con él, no. Más bien sentía algo de tristeza. El sólo echo de haber estado pensando en él toda la noche pasaba, la deprimía.

Otra persona por la cual sufrir. No era eso lo que quería.

Sonrió al ver entra al shaman de la radiestesia por la puerta.

-Buenos Días Tamao.- saludó el recién llegado.

Tamamura le contestó con una reverencia cordial.- Joven Lyserg, buenos días.

- También te levantaste temprano.- comentó Diethel tomando un lugar en la mesa.

-También.- repitió la pelirosa sin comprender.

-Ren estuvo despierto desde temprano al parecer.

Un nudo se formó en al garganta de la jovencita, su mirada se ocultó y le dio la espalda al joven, quien no pudo dejar de sonreír y de sentir cierta culpabilidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el resto de habitantes bajaron a desayunar.

La pelirosa, siendo ayudada por Ryu, sirvió el desayuno. Faltando un puesto nuevamente por llenar.

-Parece que Ren no vendrá a desayunar.- comentó con la boca llena de arroz, el Asakura.

-Él se lo pierde.- agregó el moreno, en igual estado alimenticio.

Horokeu miraba su plato frente a él mientras bebía lentamente. Le intrigaba la actitud de él. Acaso estaba así por su culpa. Por un momento, sintió miedo que, aquella amistad que había formado con el shaman fuese a desaparecer por una riña.

No quería que pasara eso. Tenía que hablar con él.

Otra era la pelirosa, comía en silencio ante la mirada inquisidora de la esposa del rey shaman. Ella era muy astuta, cualidad que no poseía su compañero, y podía saber exactamente lo que le pasaba a la muchacha.

El sonar de los cubiertos hizo despertar a Tamao de su trance, frente a ella, Hannah la miraba inquieta.

-Quieres más pequeño Hannah.- habló dulcemente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces? – preguntó.

-Te pasa algo. Al igual que a él.

Varias miradas se posaron en el niño. El rey shaman continuó comiendo pero estaba atento a lo que su hijo decía.

-…él? – sin entender, la de ojos rosas lo veía confundida.

- Que a Ren.- contestó y se metió su comida a la boca.

Ojos rosas como platos. Parpadeó para que no ardieran. Que era lo que este niño le estaba diciendo, porque compararlo con aquel sujeto.

Más trató de ocultar su sorpresa en una sonrisa fingida.

-Que le pasa al joven Ren, Hannah?

-Pues, no me quiso decir. Pero- fue cortado por la voz de la rubia.

-Hannah.- llamó esta.

Entendiendo sin palabras, el infante calló. Tamao quiso objetar, curiosa. Más una mirada bastó para que calmara su curiosidad.

-Necesito hablar contigo después del desayuno, Tamao.- fue lo único que le dijo.

Asakura seguía en su labor de seguir comiendo.

Uno de los primero en terminar de comer fue el ainu, que se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo a Tamao la comida y saliendo del cuarto en silencio.

-Ese también esta raro.- comentó Mattel al rubio que estaba a su lado, Manta.

-Sí lo sé, pero no sabría porque.- le respondió.

-Yo les podría decir.- intervino el de cabello extravagante.- pero tendrá que ser después.

-Tu sabes lo que pasa Ryu? – agregó Oyamada.

-Al menos es lo más cercano a la verdad…

-La verdad…- susurró el de ojos y cabellos verdes, dándole un vistazo a la muchacha que yacía sentada frente a él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo buscó por todo la casa, sin contar el lugar más obvio para encontrarlo, su habitación. Se paró frente a la puerta y dudó en tocarla. Debía arriesgarse a hablar con él si es que quería arreglar las cosas. Eso o perder a un valioso amigo.

Tocó un par de veces.

No hubo respuesta, así que tocó un par de veces más. Nuevamente no hubo señal de haber sido escuchado. Intrigado, abrió la puerta de golpe y logró visualizar al violáceo dándole un golpe certero al vidrio de la ventana.

Rompiéndola en múltiples pedazos que cayeron al suelo.

Usui no lograba entender y se apresuró a entrar en el cuarto.

-Que demonios…Ren que te pasa…-le preguntó exasperado.

Vio la mano sangrante y no era la única herida que se había formado. El rostro también había sido lastimado con algún pedazo de vidrio.

Inmóvil, tieso, no correspondió el llamado de su amigo. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y una gran rabia lo consumía por dentro. Necesitaba urgentemente desbordar toda esa frustración que tenía. Volteó y notó la presencia del shaman de hielo.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora tenía con quien pelear.

-Basón…-llamó a su espíritu acompañante y realizó una posesión. La cuchilla de dorado resplandor se hizo presente.

-Ren..? – confundido por las reacciones que estaban surgiendo. El de cabellos azules no hacía movimiento.

-Tú querías pelear…-dijo en ironía.- Te daré el gusto.- y se abalanzó dispuesto a atacar.

Hábilmente, el shaman esquivó el ataque. Realizando también su posesión, formó un escudo para poder defenderse de Tao.

-Que te pasa! – volvió a hablar.

El semblante carente de emociones. Que pensamientos circulaban en ese momento en la mente del shaman de la China. Porque esa decisión tan sorpresiva de atacarlo. No parecía ser la misma persona.

Los dorados ojos se cruzaron con los negros de ese hombre. Se abrieron completamente. Desconcertado, clavó con fuerza la cuchilla en el piso, desapareciendo la posesión.

De rodillas cayó al suelo, jadeando.

-Ren.- volvió a llamar el ainu. Se apoyó a un lado de él.

Que le había pasado, en un momento estaba tranquilamente recostado, al siguiente estaba deseando fervientemente romperle el alma a quien se le cruzara…porque….

-Yo… no… entiendo- dijo entrecortadamente.

No podía dejar de preocuparse por él, seguía siendo su compañero. Rió un poco ante la insensatez de su amigo y la poca paciencia que tenía para sí mismo.

Lo culpaba de haberl robado la atención de la jovencita. Pensando que lo había echo a propósito, por simple competividad. Pero no era así.

Ni él mismo entendía sus acciones.

-Si serás idiota, Ren...- bufó en su preocupación.- Siento la pelea...

Sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.- Cállate que no te sienta decir eso.- trató de sonar sarcástico pero su propia frustración mental le impedía mostrarse indiferente.

-De todas maneras...lo siento...

-Seee

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao escuchó un estruendo en el techo. Se apresuró en tratar de ir hacia el lugar pero la voz del trigueño la paró en seco.

-Anna me dijo que te buscase. Quiere hablar contigo.- dijo en sonrisa, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Joven, no escuchó…-preguntó la muchacha.- Arriba…

-No escuché nada.- contestó en la misma sonrisa.- Mejor anda antes de que la hagas molestar.

No podía negarle.- Si, joven Yoh.- le miró con dulzura y se dirigió a la habitación en donde supuso que encontraría a la mujer de largos cabellos rubios.

La vio irse y alzó su vista el techo. Cerró sus ojos y sintió dos presencias allí arriba. Sonrió para sí al comprobar a quienes pertenecían esas presencias.

- Todos somos amigos…así debería ser siempre.

Fin del capítulo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas graciasss por todos los review y disculpenme por la demor :P jejeje espero sepan perdonarme. Espero que les guste el capitulo que he escrito y pues nada mas n.n gracias como siempre a mis lectores, a los cuales quiero mucho y sean muy felices jejeje chaufiss


	14. Cortina de pensamientos

**Cortina de pensamientos**

Vendó la mano lastimada con cuidado. Antes tuvo la precaución de sacar los cristales que se habían introducido allí.

Se sentía avergonzado, ya que era aquel shaman quien lo estaba curando.

- Esto trae recuerdos, no Ren? – le dijo con una sonrisa el peliazul.

Este lo escuchó, más su mente cansada no le permitió responder en sorna. Un leve asentimiento de cabeza le indicó al joven que lo había oído y que no hablaba en vano.

- Claro que para esos tiempos…las heridas que nos hacíamos eran curadas por Faust.- añadió.- Aunque sus métodos eran un poco ortodoxos…jeje- terminó riendo.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en el rostro del hombre.- Ese hombre nos hacía sufrir de más, suficiente era con los daños…

-Así es.- respondió el otro.

-Mmm

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos. Horokeu ya había terminado hace un rato de vendar al joven. Podría irse si en verdad lo deseaba.

Se había disculpado con él. Eso era lo importante. Pero no estaba muy seguro que este lo hubiese escuchado y más aún si lo hizo, lo hubiese perdonado.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban confusos.

Sabía lo que sentía pero, que hacer con eso. No podía pedir consejos, jamás lo hizo ni lo hará por cosas tan insignificantes.

Hace muchos años había estado en la misma situación más, supo como arreglárselas solo. Tenía un buen saco amortiguador para sus golpes…

Sin embargo ese saco para recibir puñetazos y patadas se había convertido en un gran e imponente shaman.

-_No más que yo por supuesto.- _agregó en sus pensamientos. Hasta su orgullo se inmiscuía en su pensar.

El mirar dorado que todo ese tiempo había estado cerrado se abrió para notar al muchacho de ojos negros sentado a su lado en el piso.

Luego su vista viró a la ventana que había roto.

Seguramente la itako iba a reclamar los daños del cristal e iría a cobrarle una suma exagerada. Lo acostumbrado… tendría pagarlo…

Como llegó su frustración a dominar sus acciones. Él, el todopoderoso Ren Tao, no supo controlar un estúpido impulso de su cuerpo.

Y no sólo hablaba de las repentinas ganas de romperle el alma a alguien. Que desgracia, se estaba mortificando por sus actos.

Suspiró cansado. Estaba harto de tanto pensar… ya no quería hacerlo, pero hacer eso, estaba en esta situación.

Llevó una mano a su frente mientras que sus ojos contemplaban el vendaje de la otra. Esto le serviría de recordatorio.

-Oye Ren.- llamó su amigo.

-Que.- respondió el aludido.

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando.- comenzó.- Pero quiero que me respondas con sinceridad a lo que te voy a preguntar.

El mirar dorado fue visto en él. – Depende…

-¿Depende…como que depende? – habló confundido el de cabellos celestes.

Tao suspiró y bajó su mano para colocarla en su rodilla reflexionada.

-Olvídalo.-suspiró.- Habla.

El shaman de hielo tomó aire.- Etto…está bien, lo diré de frente….-y el entrecejo se formó en el apuesto rostro.

Por otro lado, el shaman del la cuchilla dorada no tenía la más remota idea de lo que este hombre quería preguntarle. Fuere lo que fuere, él vería como responderle.

-Quiero saber que sientes por ella…

Su semblante no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y un repentino sonrojo fue mostrado. Titilantes sus ojos ámbar lo miraban atento.

Un cabizbajo Horo Horo no le devolvía el ver. Observaba quieto sus manos en puño frente a él.

Se mostró indiferente a lo dicho por el muchacho.- A qué te refie- no pudo terminar, la voz del ainu se hizo escuchar.

-No trates de esquivarme Ren, aceptaste ser sincero…

-Yo jamás dije eso.- intervino en defensa.

El de ojos negros le sonrió.- Pero eso no significa que no lo hayas aceptado.

Apretó sus dientes un momento.

-Contestarás aunque no quieras.- le habló divertido Usui.

-Cállate y no molestes.- le respondió sin ganas y mirando hacia otro lado.

Su sonrisa se volvió risa. Su amigo volvía a comportarse como lo hacía hace 8 años atrás. Como un niño terco y obstinado. Aunque…decía hacer cambiado…seguía igual.

En parte eso le dio gusto. Volvía a hablar con él como antes.

-Anda dime…-insistió el muchacho.

Como rehusarse, podría pararse e irse pero… no había una buena razón para hacer eso. Sería cobardía y él no era ningún cobarde.

-Yo…-artículo palabra.- Yo…- tragó saliba.- Yo-

La dificultada para comunicarlo, le asombraba en parte su estupidez. Como pretendía hacerlo con la persona adecuada si con este hombre, no lograba formar una oración completa.

-Ahhhh!- gritó, sorprendiendo al peliazul. Tao se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza y la movía en desesperación.- Demonios!

Incrédulo, el ainu parpadeó un par de veces…-Pero, Ren…- le miraba confundido y asustado por la reacción del shaman.

-No molestes, Horo.- quiso pararse pero se apoyo en la mano equivocada. Eso le provoco cierta mueca de dolor que no fue desapercibida por el muchacho.

-Esta es la segunda herida que te provoco después de vernos tanto tiempo…-habló con tristeza Usui a la vez que evitaba el ver dorado.

-No pasa nada.- dijo serio.

-Como está tu brazo.- le preguntó.

-Ya curará, al igual que esto.- mostrándole su mano.

El joven de ojos negro se paró. Limpió un poco su pantalón de los residuos de vidrio que se habían pegado en su pantalón oscuro.

-Es raro que Anna no haya venido…dado el ruido…- comentó Horokeu.

-Hmp. Debe estar haciendo el presupuesto de la ventana…estoy seguro que lo escuchó claramente.- añadió el violáceo.

-Jaja Lo que te va a costar, Ren.- rió el otro.

-No es nada. Nunca lo fue.- respondió simple. Con la idea mental de pagarle la cantidad que quisiese. De todas formas, dinero era lo que menos le faltaba.

-Quisiera creerte.- habló en tono pesado con la imagen de la muchacha pelirosa en su cabeza.

El chino le miró interrogante.

Por supuesto que el shaman de hielo se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente cambió su semblante.- No nada.- Arregló unos cabellos celestes.- Mejor limpiemos esto…- dijo mirando los vidrios en el sueño de madera.

-See.- respondió cansadamente el chino.

-Ja. Como soy un buen amigo, date el lujo que te ayudaré- señalándose de manera importante, habló el del norte.

Tao alzó una ceja mientras una mirada en desconfianza se formaba en sus ojos.- No te pedí ayuda…

-Lo sé.- de nuevo con porte importante.- Pero lo haré de todas formas.- le sonrió.

-Yo lo ocasioné, yo lo recojo…- se agachó para reunir los cristales. Pero la mano aún le dolía, optó por la otra pero, demoraría.

Usui le sonreía de lo alto.- Terco, deja que te ayudo.

-Tomen esto.- decía alguien a la vez que les pasaba una bolsa de papel.- Para que pongan ahí los pedazos jeje

Ambos muchacho voltearon al origen de la voz. Encontraron al shaman de la tranquila sonrisa parado en el marco de la puerta. El cabello largo y oscuro, le caía en la espalda y los audífonos naranjas le daban apariencia de una vincha.

- Ya gracias.- la tomó Horo y se la daba a Ren para que la sostuviese mientras él recogía los vidrios.

El de nacionalidad china no se atrevía a mirar al rey de los shamanes.

-Al menos fue la ventana y no la casa completa.- comentó en forma de broma el trigueño que había pasado a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama.- Ahí Anna si se hubiese molestado…ay

-Yoh.- llamó serio el violáceo.- Hace cuánto que estabas escuchando.- le soltó directamente.

Horokeu le miró un poco sorprendido. Él si no había notado la presencia del joven afuera de la habitación. El aludido rió con la típica risa y le respondió tranquilo.

-Lo suficiente jeje – un dedo rascaba la mejilla.

-Y luego me pregunto porque tu hijo es así….- dijo sarcásticamente el de ojos dorados.

-Jijiji

-Listo.- habló el muchacho de azulinos cabellos cogiendo y tirando el último pedazo a la basura.- Ahora, como arreglamos la ventana…

-Te estas tomando muchas molestias…es sospechoso.- comentó no de forma agradecida, más bien analítica.

-Y uno que te ayuda, malagradecido.- fingiendo ofensa.

-No te lo pedí.- sonó inocente el joven de la cuchilla dorada, hablando de una forma tan simple y natural.

-Mmmmm- dio por respuesta Usui.

-Jijiji.- rió divertido el otro shaman.

-Cállate Yoh.- dijeron al unísono Tao y Horokeu. Luego se miraron y rieron junto con el rey.

-Jeje, como lo dije. Así debería ser siempre.- susurró entre risas pero no siendo escuchado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía algo intrigada por el ruido que había escuchado momentos antes. ¿qué había pasado? Quería averiguarlo pero justo en ese preciso momento el joven Asakura, le había pedido encontrarse con la itako.

Ahora, eso le consumía en confusión.

-_De qué querrá hablar conmigo la señorita Anna…- _se preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la esposa del rey shaman. – _Me parece extraño que la señorita Anna no se haya percatado del estruendo…_

Llegó ante la puerta corrediza que separaba el pasillo y el lugar del encuentro.

Llamó tres veces antes de anunciarse.

-Señorita Anna, es Tamao.- dijo en su tono de voz suave aunque algo temeroso.

Escuchó ruidos detrás y la puerta moverse. Ante ella estaba la mujer rubia de gélida mirada.

-No es necesario que toques.- le habló.- Pasa.

-Si.- respondió obediente Tamamura.

La vio caminar hasta llegar a una silla cerca al balcón que había allí. Con una majestuosidad de reina, tomó asiento y perdió su vista en el paisaje de la cuidad.

Con ambas manos juntas y estando aún parada, la jovencita de cabellos rosas todavía se preguntaba que hacía allí.

-Por lo que veo, Yoh te avisó un poco tarde.- comenzó a hablar la muchacha, sin verla.

-Si, el joven Yoh me comunicó que quería hablar conmigo.

-Es cierto, con dos días de retraso pero, lo hizo.- respondió pesadamente la sacerdotisa.

De la cabeza de Tamao, cayó una gotita nerviosa.

-Bueno, iré al punto.- viró su bellos rostro a la pelirosa.- Quería hablar contigo sobre tu desempeño como la madre de Hannah en estos años que no estuve con él.

Le sorprendió mucho que aquella mujer quisiese hablar de eso con ella.

-Dime todo lo que pasó en ese periodo de tiempo, Tamao.- agregó seriamente la rubia.

-Sí, señorita…-agachó su cabeza pensativa.

-Primero mejor, será que te sientes.- le indicó otra silla en la habitación.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y tomó asiento. Las manos en su regazo se movían involuntariamente.

-Comienza.- le ordenó Anna.

Asintió con su cabeza.- En el momento que tanto usted como el joven Yoh se fueron de esta casa, en ese instante comenzó mi labor. La cual era tomar como papel el comportamiento de la madre del recién nacido. Mejor dicho, copiar su carácter señorita.- se sentía confundida, no quería ya recordar esos tiempos, más continuó relatando.- En el primer año, no hubo ningún problema. Conté con la ayuda del señor Ryu en cuanto a crianza y en lo referente a víveres. Hannah, fue un niño saludable y energético desde el comienzo.- una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la jovencita.

Anna sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.- Continúa.

-Si.- dijo Tamamura.- así como usted me lo pidió, Hannah-chan comenzó su entrenamiento desde muy temprana edad. Exponiéndolo a la compañía de los fantasmas de la pensión. Despertando ya, sus dotes de shaman.- su voz sonaba automática. Cosa que la itako notó.- A la edad de un año, fue poseído por uno de los espíritus. Lo noté cuando, se apareció frente a una de las vecinas flotando por el lugar.- una sonrisa leve fue lo que le mostró la rubia de ojos negros.- Pude solucionar el asunto pero, la vecina se mudó a los pocos días.

-Y Hannah, como quedó después de la posesión por el fantasma.- preguntó interesada la muchacha.

-Me recordó mucho al joven Yoh señorita.- le contestó en sincera sonrisa.- Durmió tranquilo el resto del día. Fue su primer contacto.

-Ya veo. Dime, a que edad comenzó verdaderamente con el entranimiento.

-Cuando cumplió dos años.- respondió viéndola a los ojos.

-Cuéntame.- le ordenó en tono suave.

La de ojos rosas asintió nuevamente.- A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el pequeño Hannah comenzaba a darse cuenta de que era diferente a los demás niños que estuvieron con él. Muchas veces fueron las veces que vino a contarme que veía personas que nadie más podía ver….

-Eso le asustó?

-No señorita. Al parecer se sentía muy acorde con ello.- le aseguró tranquilamente. La itako recobró su postura. Haciéndole un ademán para que continuara hablando.- Fue ahí cuando empezó el entrenamiento serio. Bajo la tutela del señor Ryu, Hannah aprendió un estilo de combate que pese a su edad, dominaba mejor que el maestro. Pero su falta de disciplina e interés, eran caso serio a la hora de entrenar.- dijo suspirando cansada.- Muchas fueron las veces que tuve que castigarlo señorita…

La antes apellidada Kyoyama negó suavemente la cabeza.- No te preocupes, hacías lo que se te pidió hacer…

La de cabellos largos y rosas le sonrió agradecida.- Si señorita.

-Y dime.- le miró suspicazmente.- Durante esos años, no recibiste la visita de ninguno de los demás shamanes…alguno de los amigos de Yoh, talvez…-los ojos negros y profundos, le observaban atentamente.

La poderosa sacerdotisa Anna daba uso a sus ya renombradas capacidades para leer la mente.

Un sonrojo repentino y un semblante de tristeza se mostró en la jovencita.- Si…pero cómo…-se dio cuenta después de haber abierto la boca.- Me había olvidado de que podía leer los pensamientos señorita…-dijo avergonzada.

La itako pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos rubios.- Para serte sincera, sí, leí tu mente. Pero contigo, realmente no es necesario.- le soltó simple.- Realmente no puedes ocultar nada.

Sonrió ante el comentario sincero de la mujer. Más, cabizbaja, recordó a la persona que le hizo una visita un día de nieve.

-Horo Horo no es cierto?

Ella asintió con nerviosismo.

-Y que fue lo que te dijo.

Tamao le miró. Más el ver tranquilo y comprensivo que le mostraba la muchacha, le dio la confianza para contarle lo sucedido. Tomó aire antes de hablar…sus manos no se estaban quietas…

-Y antes de irse, me dijo que me casara con él, señorita.- terminó mirando sus manos.

Anna quedó en silencio pero, no porque se hubiese sorprendido de lo que le acababa de informar la pelirosa.

-Le respondiste.- preguntó la mujer.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Continué con mi papel inclusive frente al joven Horokeu, señorita Anna. Pero, al parecer, al joven Usui no le importó en lo más mínimo…y eso que fue fría, cruel, indiferente…- sintió un sudor frío y un estremecer de su cuerpo.

La esposa del rey shaman la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ay, lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención ofenderla…pero.- trató de disculparse la muchacha más la itako le calló.

-Sigue hablando, Tamao.- se controló la rubia y le pidió que siguiera con su relato.

-Si, si…-contestó.- Cuando el joven Horokeu marchó de la pensión. Hannah continuó con sus entrenamientos. A la edad de tres años le impuse la tarea de ir a buscar a los Héroes Legendarios. No fue necesario repetírselo dos veces y emprendió un viaje teniendo como acompañante al señor Ryu.

-Ryu también estuvo con él, al parecer…-habló pensativa la de ojos negros.

El ver de Tamao se enterneció.- El señor Ryu ha cumplido una función de padre que no le fue otorgada pero, el día en que me quedé solamente con Hannah, él se ofreció a llevar esa carga conmigo. No puedo negarlo, el señor Ryu le tiene un especial afecto al hijo del joven Yoh.

- Al igual que a Yoh.- agregó con media sonrisa la otra joven.

-Si.- con otra sonrisa.

La itako de rubio cabello volvió su vista a los altos edificios lejanos que de su balcón se veía.

-Tamao.- llamó ella- He notado una actitud un tanto extraña contigo. No quiero leer tus pensamientos, quiero oírlo de ti…

La de ojos rosas apretó ligeramente sus manos ante el sobresalto, producto de lo que le había dicho la antes llamada Kyoyama Anna. Sus labios vacilaron en abrirse para contestarle y sus ojos bailaban en la habitación.

-No sabría que decirle señorita Anna.- comenzó.- Han…han pasado tantas cosas…-un enrojecimiento de mejillas.- El…el joven Ren…-tragó saliva y la sacerdotisa lo notó.- El joven Ren…y yo...- llevó una mano a sus labios.- Lo siento.- se disculpó de repente.

Anna volteó un poco sorprendida.

-Yo no sé…el joven Horokeu, el joven Ren….no sé lo que está pasando realmente con ellos dos…y eso me mortifica…me angustia que pueda pasarle algo…- decía entrecortadamente, como tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos a medida que su boca los dejara escuchar.

-Estás confundida.- le dijo seria.

-Si señorita Anna.- habló sincera la jovencita.

Los ojos negros de la mujer rubia se entrecerraron un poco.- ¿Qué sientes por Yoh?

Impacto.

El rostro se ruborizó completamente y los preciosos ojos rosas se abrieron a más no poder. Una punzada en su pecho hizo llevar una mano de su regazo hasta allí.

Miró desentendida a la esposa del shaman king.

-Dímelo, no me hagas usar mis medios…-la voz era fría pero de alguna forma no era lastimosa.

Tembló un poco. Le diría la verdad? A la esposa de ese hombre? Que hacer. Sus manos tiritaban y la presión de su cuerpo disminuyó…más su rostro seguía encendido.

-Usted y el joven Yoh han sido las personas más cercanas a mí desde que vivíamos en Izumo.- empezó, asegurando muy bien lo que debía decir. Tambaleó un poco indecisa pero, …- Yo, no… yo no le puedo mentir. Tanto usted como el joven Yoh son lo más preciado para mí. Y me hez…- mordió ligeramente su labio, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Como pudo apretó sus manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.- Yo llegué a amar al joven Yoh! – dijo casi gritando.

La tranquilidad de la de ojos de frío ver era, extrañamente cómoda.

-Yo…yo lo siento…lo sientoo…- empezó a sollozar sin derramar lágrimas.- No debí…- tapando levemente su boca.- Señorita…yo…

Lo había echo.

Le había dicho a esa mujer, un secreto que por mucho tiempo había callado.

Como reaccionaría ella, acaso se molestaría…era lo más seguro. La comprendería talvez…o probablemente ya estaba enterada…después de todo leía los pensamientos.

Tragó nuevamente saliva sin apartar los ojos de la figura que estaba de costado viéndola.

-Lo llegaste a amar.- citó la mujer.- Ahora, que sientes por él.

Tamamura parpadeó un par de veces. Confundida.

No le había mencionado nada.

Quizá fue desinterés en lo que le había dicho pero eso le sirvió para enfriar su mente.

-Yo le tengo cariño al joven Yoh…pero, no es lo mismo…- se decía más para sí que para la otra mujer presente en la habitación.

No se había tomado tiempo para pensar en lo que sentía por el shaman de trigueña piel y se amable sonrisa. No era amor, al menos no en la misma intensidad.

- A ya veo.- replicó indiferentemente talvez.

Que era lo que sentía por el joven Yoh…. Una ilusión de niña… un primer amor….

Que era lo que sentía por el joven Horo Horo… Amistad… una especie de encanto…

Y…

Que era lo que sentía por el joven Ren… Amistad también? …Un beso en los labios no es de amigos…

Calidez.

Que era lo que en realidad sentía. Se estaba cansando. No entendía como podía estar confundida.

No le llevó tanto tiempo asegurar que había estado enamorada del shaman de castaño cabello.

Cual era la diferencia ahora…cual…

Cada vez más se desesperaba….

- Es fácil diferenciar entre una ilusión y algo verdadero.- habló la rubia desde su asiento, el semblante que inspiraba miedo.

-Pero yo, …, no puedo…lo que siento del uno por el otro, es tan parecido…

Anna rió disimuladamente.

-Al menos al fin admites de que en verdad sientes…sea lo que sea, sientes algo por ellos…- le hizo darse cuenta.

La de rosa ver, la de bello cabello largo, quedó muda.

La mente se le puso en blanco y sintió que los sentidos le abandonaban.

-Yo...yo…- sus labios articulaban palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

-A mi no me tienes que explicar o dar razones de tus sentimientos…por que- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Tamamura.

-Señorita Anna!- alzaba la voz. Los ojos brillaban intensos.- Usted que lee los pensamientos, por favor…- decía acercándose a la que estaba sentada.- Ayúdeme a descifrar los míos…por favor…- lloraba de frustración, cosa que jamás había echo antes.

Se apoyó en uno de los costados de la silla, su peso daba en el suelo y estando arrodillada, lloraba cabeza abajo.

-Por favor...-susurró.

La sacerdotisa se le quedó viendo. En parte le preocupaba y en parte estudiaba el comportamiento que jamás había visto en ella.

Llorando en confusión.

A una muchacha que siempre sonreía. La tímida Tamao.

Realmente se había perdido de muchas cosas estos años.

Continuará…

Holas

FELIZ NAVIDAD, les deseo con todo mi corazón a las personas que me apoyan y a las que no ..tmb XD disfruten al lado de sus familias y quieranlas mucho

En fin gracias por todoo nos vemos chaufis n.n


	15. Mira hacia aquí

**Mira hacia aquí**

-No- negó rotundamente sin mirarla. Luego giró su cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Pero…-la voz tímida de la muchacha replicó.

-Que no voy ha hacerlo.- volvió a hablar la itako de rubio cabello.

Tamamura a su lado quedó muda. Quiso insistir pero la muchacha no la miraba. Lentamente se incorporó del suelo en donde estaba. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba de rodillas pegadas a la madera.

Sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo caer en sus rodillas, como si hubiera estado en un estado de parálisis y ahora, recobraba el andar. Más ese peso era doloroso y en algún sentido, merecido.

No le devolvía el ver por más que quisiera.

Los ojos de la pelirosa aún húmedos, el semblante oscuro a la iluminación de la habitación. El sol jugaba a brindarles rayos inoportunos al rostro para así sacar a relucir el dolor que era mostrado. Deslizó una desganada mano atrás de su cabello para apartarlo de sus ojos.

-Entiende Tamao.- habló Anna.- No es que no quiera ayudarte, pero hay veces en que es uno mismo quien toma sus propias decisiones.- bajó por un momento su mirada antes de girarla a la jovencita.- Tamao…

Mientras tanto la de ojos rosas perdía conciencia estando ahí. El mirar vació y la expresión confusa. Nunca antes, desde que aquella pareja de esposos de fueron, había vuelto a poner esa expresión de estar perdida y extrañada.

Más ahora volvía a sentirse de esa manera.

-Tamao.- volvió a llamar el nombre ahora un poco más fuerte. Habiendo logrado su objetivo de hacerla reaccionar, tamamura parpadeó al ver el rostro severo de la itako.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Discúlpeme señorita por lo que dije del joven Yoh…-paró un momento. La sacerdotisa sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero hizo caso omiso.

Ya es muy tarde como para sentir celos.

-Olvídate de eso que yo te estoy hablando de otro asunto.- salía a relucir por más que lo trataba de ocultar, ese enojo por lo que había mencionado antes de la persona que ahora era su esposo.

-Sí… señorita.- dijo la muchacha con la cabeza gacha.

La esposa del shaman king se dio cuenta de que había echo una imprudencia. Había olvidado de lo sensible que podía ser esta jovencita.

Desvió sus negros ojos hasta el barandal de su ventana, un ave pequeña de color azul se posó tranquilamente. La antes llamada Kyoyama, se levantó se su lugar y caminó a paso lento hacia el pájaro que permanecía inmóvil como esperando la llegada de la mujer.

Alzó un brazo hacia al frente y de un simple vuelo, el ave se posó en la blanquecina mano de la sacerdotisa.

-Tamao yo no puedo hacer que te crezcan alas como las de este pájaros.- habló mirando fijamente al ave en su mano.- No puedo ayudarte a entender lo que precisamente tú misma deberías buscar respuesta. No puedo entrometerme en esos asuntos.- dijo un poco seca. La pelirosa le miraba como en trance.- Sabes porque no puedo?

La jovencita de largos cabellos rosas llevó ambas manos a su pecho, oprimiéndolo suavemente. Le devolvió el ver de forma dudosa.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios antes rígidos de la mujer rubia.

-Porque creo en que tú serás capaz de afrontar tus problemas y mejor aún, podrás hallarles solución.- le dijo con una mirada que no podría describir como tierna pero que tampoco era de reproche.-

Ahora entiendes, porqué no puedo ayudarte a alzar el vuelo…?- terminó de hablar un tanto apenada.

Tamamura la escuchó bien. Sintió una especie de frío recorrerla entera y sus manos lo comprobaron al tornarse heladas. Sus ojos de rosa color chocaron con los negros fe la muchacha frente de ella.

-Señorita Anna…usted…- tartamudeó un poco Tamao. Una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en el delicado rostro, acompañado con un leve sonrojo.

De un tirón echo por el brazo, el ave allí antes posada, emprendió en vuelo con dirección hacia donde el sol se oculta. El mismo, el sol, iluminaba el contorno delgado de la mujer del largo vestido negro. Dándole un detalle enternecedor a su figura…como si brillase.

-Creo que ya no tenemos más que hablar, Tamao.- le dijo la de dorados cabellos en un tono simple.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras que la sonrisa en su cara crecía un poco más.

La mujer que yacía frente suyo seguía siendo la misma persona que conoció cuando era niña. Una persona bondadosa, que se le hacía difícil expresar sus emociones. Pero que, al fin y al cabo, sólo buscan hacer el bien…aunque a veces sea de una forma torcida.

Hizo una lenta reverencia antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. De reojo observó a la mujer volver a tomar asiento.

Más, se detuvo al tomar la manija que separaba la habitación del corredor de madera.

Volteó su fino rostro y murmuró en sencillas palabras.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Anna.- dicho esto, giró la manija y cerró la puerta suavemente.

La rubia itako musitó al sol, testigo de lo presenciado, algo inaudible. A lo lejos notó el revolotear del ave que hace momentos liberó.

-Alguien me debe una ventana…- habló divertida. En su mente ya planeaba cobrarle los costos a cierto llaman de carácter impaciente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no se había ido del todo. Descanso su espalda en la puerta, con las manos aún en su pecho. Sintiendo cada palpitar de su corazón.

No imaginó nunca, la conversación que podría tener con aquella mujer. Y más, de un tema que no estuviera relacionado con el torneo de los shamanes, algún enemigo del joven Asakura o… del aseo y cuidado de la casa.

Por primera vez, había platicado con esa persona y había obtenido un sabio consejo de la misma. Llegó a una conclusión que quizá tiempo atrás le hubiese dolido.

-"Realmente, ella es la verdadera compañera del rey shaman…"

Suspiró pesadamente para así aligerar sus pensamientos. Recobró su postura y peinó con sus dedos los cabellos que habían caído hacia delante.

-"Es temprano aún pero, será mejor preparar la comida" – pensó.

Dio un paso y a la vez, notó que, aquel peso que antes había sentido, había desaparecido por completo.

Sonrió para sí misma y le echó un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada. Luego continuó su camino hacia la cocina de la pensión.

-"Seguramente- su pensamiento fue cortado al escuchar risas que hacían eco en el corredor.

Sigilosa, avanzó hasta el origen de aquellas risas. Encontrándose frente a la puerta entreabierta del shaman de China. De curiosa, se fijó de quienes eran los dueños.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al igual que su boca. Dos personas sentadas en el suelo, una de cabellos violetas oscuros y otra de celestes con negros; junto con un castaño sentado en la cama, reían gustosamente.

La atmósfera que días atrás era densa, se había aplacado por completo. Un ambiente de calma y felicidad era lo único que se sentía en esa habitación. Una cuarta sonrisa acompañó a los hombres.

Tamamura sonreía complacida y en gran parte, agradecida. Ahora, no podía decir que las cosas iban a ser mejores, pero al menos habría paz entre esas dos personas… y eso era lo importante.

Tuvo la sensación de que la observaban, sus ojos vagaron hasta encontrar los tranquilos del joven de largo cabello oscuro. La miró un tanto para luego sonreírle divertidamente.

La había descubierto… y al parecer, era su cómplice en esa felicidad.

Devolvió la sonrisa con cordialidad y se separó de la puerta. Nuevamente dando gracias porque las cosas se hayan solucionado.

Aunque sean por el momento, todo parecía ir bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pasa algo Yoh? – preguntó el peliazul al shaman que miraba en dirección perdida.

El violáceo también, paró de reír y se limitó a observar fijamente la puerta. Lo había sentido, la presencia de la muchacha. Allí, tan sólo por un momento pero, estuvo allí.

Frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Ocasionando un sangrado en la herida. Realmente, esto, le serviría de recordatorio.

-"Tonterías"

Con dificultad se levantó del piso y caminó hacia la puerta. Abriéndola y inspeccionando que no, eso mismo, que no hubiese nadie detrás de ella. Aunque ya fuese un poco tarde para hacer eso.

- Será mejor ver como reemplazas ese vidrio, picudito – bromeó Horokeu harto del silencio que se había provocado.

Tao le miró de reojo molesto e Yoh se levantó de presto.- Tranquilo, tranquilo…-mientras que sus manos se agitaban de arriba abajo.- Con que le pongamos un papel, será suficiente.

-Suficiente, hasta que la itako se entere.- comentó nuevamente el ainu de brazos cruzados y mirando el vidrio roto.

-Tú crees que le tengo miedo.- habló de forma impetuosa el muchacho de dorados ojos.

-jeje calma… de todas maneras, creo que ya Annita está enterada de todo lo sucedido.- dijo el trigueño un con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mejor, me ahorra tiempo.- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-jejeje vayamos con él.- rió Asakura mirando al otro muchacho que se había quedado con él.

Quedó callado un momento.

-No querrás pelearte de nuevo, verdad Joto Joto.- rió con más ganas al decirle a su amigo de su antigua forma. Esperando una reacción que vino en carcajada.

La risa fue apagándose poco a poco hasta verse en una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que será mejor ir con él- metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón de color negro y siguió al otro shaman que ya se le había adelantado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente. Se extrañó de que no hubiese visto a Hannah correr por la casa o al joven Ryu que siempre aparecía de improvisto, sorprendiéndola…además de asustándola.

No se había dado cuenta del correr del tiempo cuando estuvo en esa habitación. Apoyó una mano en el barandal de la escalera y con la vista buscó algo que llamase su atención en ese momento.

Lo encontró.

De vista de frente, divisó al shaman de la risa junto con el motivo de su "preocupación. Hannah estaba sentado de forma muy infantil y le miraba con sus ojos negros brillantes. De vez en cuando reía muy despacio…como tratando de no hacer ruido.

El hombre moreno también le imitaba.

Mostró una delicada sonrisa antes de entrar a preparar los alimentos. Estando allí, empezó su labor.

No tenía ningún pensamiento que la entristeciera o preocupara.

Mentira.

Había un pensamiento en especial que por más que trataba no podía dejar de lado. Una cálida sensación que se apoderó de sus labios "sin permiso". Sonrojándose al recordar la profundidad de esos ojos dorados sin brillo. Exclusivos sólo para ella.

Sintió un temblor en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío muy acogedor. Dejó el utensilio que sostenía en la mano y la misma, la llevó a sus labios. Los tocó y dejó ahí.

Sus ojos rosas se entrecerraron y un rubor rosa reinó en sus mejillas. Su vista se nubló por unos segundos antes de percatarse de una segunda persona en el mismo lugar. Volteó, ya recuperada del sonrojo y sonrió al recién llegado.

-Joven Lyserg.- nombró ella en forma de saludo.

Este había estado desde hace un buen tiempo observando a la muchacha de espaldas. Desde la conversación a la hora del desayuno. Llamó nuevamente su atención la insistencia de la mujer por saber de Tao pero, hizo caso omiso. Luego notó con sorpresa que ella no se encontraba por ningún lado. Buscó y escuchó de la boca de Asakura que la pelirosa había ido a platicar con la sacerdotisa.

Le extrañó de sobremanera eso pero, si lo decía el rey de los shamanes, debía ser cierto.

-Hola Tamao.- respondió el saludo desde el marco de la puerta en donde estaba.

-Desea algo? – preguntó dulcemente aún sonriéndole.

-Nada, gracias.- contestó moviendo la cabeza en ambos lados. También de la misma manera.

Le dio una tercera sonrisa antes de continuar sus labores. Ahora ya no podría distraerse.

El detective la siguió contemplando con sus ojos verdosos. Está bien. Había renunciado a ella con cierta facilidad. Ese jovencita le había encantado...por su inocencia y sencillez. Más ahora, esa misma inocencia que lo había cautivado se le hacía… demasiado.

No podía decir que no la quería pero, podía decir que ya no tanto.

-El almuerzo estará dentro de una hora, joven Lyserg.- habló como queriendo amenizar el silencio.

-Eh, si.- dijo el de cabellos verdes aún en su embelesamiento.

Caminó hacia la mesa de centro, arrimó una silla y se sentó a hacerle compañía a la de ojos rosas. Apoyó ambos brazos en la superficie de la mesa.

-Tamao.- llamó el shaman de la radiestesia.- No es por ser entrometido pero, te he notado un poco desanimada en estos últimos días…-empezó el joven captando ya la atención de la otra persona.

-Ah…si? – respondió confundida.

-Si.- contestó sincero. La curiosidad demandaba respuestas y él las buscaría. Aunque tuviese que tratarla como una especie de sospechoso.- Por eso mismo…quería preguntarte si hay algo que te molesta o incomoda…

Tamamura dudó en responder.- No pasa nada, joven Lyserg.- intentó sonar lo más cierto posible. Pero, su oyente le superaba en astucia.

El detective le miró de forma condescendiente.

-Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo si no es lo que deseas.- habló él. Tamao depositó un vaso de agua en la mesa. El joven lo vio.- Gracias…

-No hay problema, joven. Lo veía sediento.- respondió en bella sonrisa. El shaman de cabellos verdes le respondió de igual manera.- Para serle sincera joven…-comenzó a hablar la muchacha cuando le dio la espalda.- Había un problema que no abandonaba mis pensamientos… - se detuvo un instante, pensativa.- Usted joven, estaba en lo correcto.- volteó a verlo de nuevo, con la sonrisa que tanto agradaba al hombre.

Parpadeó.

-Lo estaba…? – dijo en voz alta algo confuso.

-Si. Pero, ahora todo esta mejor. Hablé con la señorita Anna y, de alguna forma, ahora lo veo todo más claro.- dijo con entusiasmo en su voz.

Quiso preguntar más pero¿era necesario? Realmente no le interesaba lo que le hubiera dicho aquella mujer rubia pero, estaba agradecido de que la muchacha que sus ojos veían, volviera a sonreír con tanta vitalidad.

-Que bueno.- replicó antes de dar un sorbo al vaso.

Tamamura continuó cocinando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajó las escaleras muy seguro de adonde iba. No era muy difícil saber el lugar en que ella podría estar a estas horas del día. Muy sencillo, la cocina.

Sabía que tanto el shaman del hielo como el otro, lo seguían. Pero no le importó.

Tuvo la necesidad de verla y aclarar de una vez todo lo que sentía. No en vano había viajado de tan lejos trayendo algo que supuestamente debía solucionar su falta de afectividad.

O mejor dicho, su incapacidad de decir lo imposible. Según él, claro.

Llegó a donde tenía planeado ir. Se posó en el marco de la puerta, si ser visto, escuchó la pequeña conversación que había sostenido el shaman de la radiestesia y la joven pelirosa. Sintiéndose al principio sumamente fastidiado de que ese hombre estuviera con ella, dejó pasarlo y continuó oyendo.

Como era posible que ella le hablara tan gentilmente y le sonriera con tanta facilidad. No era su vista lo que lo engañaba, era su corazón. La realidad que dejó pasar al igual que esta conversación.

Ella le sonreía de esa manera, a todos.

Si hacía un gesto con él era por eso mismo, pura amabilidad. Si no le dijo nada, fue por comprensión. Una bondad incomprensible para él y que lo confundía en demasía.

Como saber si no farseaba delante suyo. No podía adivinar lo que estuviese pensando, podría malinterpretar y salir dañado.

Aunque, quien le decía que podía salir herido… conociéndola, era imposible que ella dañase a alguien… es demasiado buena…

-Vas a estar ahí parado o vas a…dignarte a moverte de una vez.- la voz gélida, que fácilmente podía competir con la suya, se escuchó tras de él. Giró su rostro y logró captar a la itako con un claro gesto de molestia en sus ojos.

-Annita! – llamó el trigueño apareciendo de repente en la escena.- En que momento saliste, no te vi bajar. – sonriendo a su esposa.

Ella le miró con los profundos ojos que se manejaba.- Pero si pasé por tu lado e inclusive me saludaste Yoh…- respondió de forma simple.

-Ah si? – contestó el rey shaman riéndo aún más.

Su vista volvió al chino.- Te vas a mover.- demandó.

-Pasa, pasa.- dijo sin hacerle caso y de mala gana.

La sacerdotisa rubia frunció el ceño más, luego sonrió en sorna.- Lo que estás viendo debe ser realmente interesante…que será- y pasó por su lado entrando a la cocina.

Tamamura se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha allí. Diethel saludó cordial a la recién llegada.

-Lyserg no sabía que estabas aquí junto con Tamao.- habló maliciosa la joven a sabiendas que el violáceo la estaba escuchando.

Amablemente el detective le explicó que no tenía mucho tiempo ahí pero al encontrarse con Tamao decidió hacerle un poco de compañía. Cuando mencionó lo de compañía, lo hizo mirando a la de ojos rosas, que se ruborizó cuando notó posarse en ella esos ojos casi seductores.

-A que bien.- replicó la mujer de ojos negros.- De seguro Tamao lo habrá pasado bien contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa muy leve pero con claras intenciones.

-No sé eso.- habló el hombre riendo sutilmente.- Pero, yo la pasé y paso muy bien con ella.- sonrió en complicidad al darse cuenta de esas intenciones. Él también había sentido la presencia del shaman de la cuchilla dorada y deseaba fastidiarlo un poco.

El muchacho del otro lado de la puerta sostenía un puño en el aire y lo aprisionaba con fuerza. Ambos personajes se habían puesto de acuerdo a molestarlo… y lo peor era que ni en su cara lo hacían.

_-La coquetería se la dejo a Ryu…pero esto ya es suficiente…- _pensó Tao con fastidio.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y al rey shaman sonriéndole calmadamente. Quiso voltear pero algo le sujetaba la mano.

Miró primero en esa dirección.

-Hannah? – dijo un poco incrédulo.

-Hola Ren! – saludó el niño con la vitalidad de siempre.- Donde estabas en el desayuno Ren! – preguntó gritando. Atrajo la atención de las personas que se encontraban en la otra habitación.

- En mi cuarto.- le habló con simpleza y lo dejó de mirar. Ahora concentrándose en el menor de los hermanos Asakura. Más se sintió nuevamente embargado por un par de ojos negros debajo suyo.- Que…

El infante de rubios cabellos no dejaba libre la mano del joven de nacionalidad china.

-Que hacías ahí.- le preguntaba con toda naturalidad.

-Durmiendo.- secamente respondió.

-Porque

-No te voy a responder.

-Pero porque.-insistió el niño.

-Yoh…-musitó el de ojos dorados al padre del pequeño.

El de larga cabellera oscura sonreía muy tranquilo ante lo que veía. Se había apartado un poco para observar mejor.

- Responde.- volvió a hablar el hijo del rey shaman.

Tao perdía fácilmente la paciencia con aquel chiquillo. Al igual que con el padre.

-Hannah no es bueno andar interrogando a las personas.- habló un hombre de cabellera rubia castaña.

-Tío Manta! – así como apareció. Hannah corrió y trepó en los brazos del joven Oyamada.

-Manta, hasta que por fin te apareces.- intervino bajando de las escaleras, Horokeu Usui.

-Tuve que salir por un par de horas después del desayuno. Llamó un cliente y tuve que atenderlo.- respondió con el niño en brazos.

-Oigan!

Las cabezas de todos los hombres allí reunidos se ubicaron en un solo punto. La antes apellidada Kyoyama, les veía molesta y con una mano apoyada en la puerta.

-Están haciendo mucho ruido. Porque no vienes aquí y ayudan a Tamao con la comida.- dijo casi gritando.

-Pero Anna, sólo estamos saludando.- de donde estaba, Asakura le contestó.

-El que ayuda, come.- fue lo único que mencionó antes de cerrarles la puerta a todos los presentes.

….

-Eso la incluirá a ella supongo.- comentó Horo ya estando junto con sus amigos.

-Eso creo.- contestó desganado el de ojos ámbar que los tenía cerrados.

-Entonces…-Mattel se les había unido en la interrogante.

-¿Ayudamos?

-Ayudamos.- replicó sonriente el rey de los shamanes al cruzar por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rápidamente atardeció en la pensión Asakura.

La joven de cabellos rosas se había sentido un tanto preocupada al verse desplazada de su puesto con encargada de las comidas en la pensión. Vio con miedo y alegría como los shamanes le ayudaban. Algunos torpemente pero hacían su mejor esfuerzo.

Más, le sorprendió lo diestro que podía ser el violáceo es asuntos culinarios. Cortaba y picaba los alimentos con un cuidado y precisión propios de un cocinero profesional.

_-"Será por tanto maniobrar con su cuchilla…"- _pensó divertida a la par se imaginaba al muchacho practicando esos artes con su herramienta de combate.

También otro que le había sorprendido era que tanto Diethel como la sacerdotisa (aunque ella no fuese sorpresa) no hacían nada más que estar platicando cómodamente en la mesa de centro. A vista de los demás hombres que miraban con odio al detective.

Había sido un día con un comienzo algo difícil pero, que al final de cuentas, otro buen día en la vida de todos los de la pensión Asakura.

La pareja de esposos habían salido junto con su hijo a dar un paseo que, desde que llegaron se volvía una rutina para los tres. A Ryu no se le había visto desde el desayuno, sólo Dios sabe a dónde habrá ido.

Fue a la terraza que había en la antigua casa. Donde los rayos del sol desteñían ya las de por sí viejas tejas de la misma. Con cuidado de no caerse y causar problemas, quiso como nunca sentarse ahí y contemplar al astro solar en su magnificencia.

Apoyó una mano en la ventana más cercana y salió por ella. Pisando con, de nuevo cuidado, las tejas. Estando ya en equilibrio caminó un poco poder buscar un buen lugar para sentarse.

Y lo encontró sin buscarlo.

Recostado, de ojos cerrados y ambas manos en la nuca. El joven de cabellos un poco largos de color violetas, descansaba en el sitio donde ella quería estar.

Su corazón dio un brinco y palpitó rápidamente en su pecho. Respiró hondo, no era momento para sobresaltarse por eso. Debía calmarse y … acercársele?

-_"Joven Ren…-_pensó estando cerca del muchacho.- _…voy? Pero, y si está durmiendo…no lo quiero despertar…no se mueve…debe estarlo entonces…mejor me voy…- _quedó viendo el perfil del guerrero iluminado por el naranja de los rayos. La pelirosa giró sus ojos al sol.- _es un bello atardecer…"_

-Vas a estar ahí parada o vas a dignarte a moverte de una vez.- citó a la rubia de forma divertida. Pero claro, su tono de voz no lo era.

-Oh joven…discúlpeme, no quise molestarlo.- dijo la jovencita, creyendo que aquel hombre estaba fastidiado.

-Algún día dejarás de disculparte por tus acciones.-dijo secamente.- No es necesario, sabes?

Ella se sorprendió un poco.- Lo siento…-el ambarino la miró reprochadoramente.- No quiero decir…-juntó ambas manos delante de ella.- No puedo evitarlo…es un defecto creo-dijo sencilla pero en tono triste.

Tao suspiró y cerró de nuevo sus ojos.

-O una virtud, quien sabe.- se volteó dándole la espalda a la pelirosa.

Ella sonrió ruborizada.

-Qué haces aquí.- preguntó sin mucho interés el violáceo en su posición.

-Sólo quería, aprovechando que no tengo nada por hacer… venir a contemplar el atardecer…- dijo. Su vista se desvió al astro que se ocultaba tras de los edificios.

-Ah…- respondió dando a entender que la escuchaba.

-Y usted joven?

-Pues, yo- calló al percatarse de que la muchacha se movía en su dirección. De sentó de presto.- Oye ten cuidado.- le previno casi en grito.

Tamamura caminaba con dificultad sobre las tejas.- Estoy bien.- le respondió dulcemente.

Él la miró con duda y no siguió hablando. Muy atento en caso de que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio.

-Joven Ren, no me mire así. Hace que me ponga nerviosa.- le habló entre risas, no conciente en lo que había dicho.

Tao que estaba atento, se ruborizó completamente. Tapó sus ojos sorprendidos con el flequillo de su cabello.

Tamao le miró desentendida más seguía avanzando. Pero, paró en seco. Ahora que analizaba sus palabras…había dicho algo inapropiado.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro ruborizado y lo tapó para que él no lo viese. Seguía caminando.

-Bueno…yo lo que quería decir…- tartamudeaba y eso no lo ayudaba. Tao dejó de ocultarse y la miró desesperanzado. Ella también bajó sus manos y sus ojos chocaron con los ámbares de él.

No encontraba las palabras para expresarse.

-Tampo…tampoco quiero…quiero decir…que …que…ayyyyyyyyy.- En su caminar tropezó con una teja salida, perdiendo el equilibrio y resbalando entre las tejas.

Rápidamente, Tao detuvo la caída empujándola antes de que llegase al filo del techo. Cayendo él en el lugar de la pelirosa.

Ella había cerrado sus ojos desde que perdió balance. Sólo sintió que dos manos tomaban sus hombros y le brindaban impulso en la dirección contraria en la cual iban. Los abrió estrepitosamente al ver quien había provocado eso.

-Ren! – Gritó al verlo caer de espaldas.

Ni bien tocó la superficie áspera de las tejas, se levantó como pudo. Sin importarle si eso le costaría caerse. Se arrodilló ni bien llegó al filo del tejado.

-Es la segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre…me pregunto si habrá una tercera.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo acostumbrado al ver al muchacho que, sostenido con una mano y dejando que su cuerpo se balancee en el aire, no había caído como ella pensó.

-Joven Ren…-susurró la muchacha aliviada. Se había llevado un gran susto.

Él la miró con ese par de ojos dorados que era poseedor.

-Y ahora porque no me llamas por mi nombre…-le soltó de frente.

-Lo siento joven…yo…que? – dándose cuenta lo que había dicho el hombre. Un ligero tono rosa se formó en las mejillas.

-El día que te olvides de las formalidades y de disculpas sin sentido, me llamarás por mi nombre…- suspiró resignado y de un impulso, seguido con una vuelta en el aire, sus pies se posaron al costado de donde ella estaba arrodillada.

Había quedado muda e intranquila.

-Ten más cuidado.- le dijo, caminando para irse.

Ella no podía dejar que el joven violáceo se marchara estando molesto con ella.

-Espera…-tragó saliva y aprisionó sus manos fuertemente a su lado. Tao paró en su caminar.

Tamamura, tomando precaución, se levantó y giró a verlo. Su cabeza estaba gacha ante él.

-Si tengo que dejar de lado las formalidades para llamarlo por su nombre, lo haré.- habló en tu tono poco común en ella, determinación. Alzó un poco su cabeza.- Pero usted también debe hacer lo mismo sabe? – dijo un tanto divertida.

Él y su rostro serio…que no tardó en cambiar de color, tembló disimuladamente.

-Eso quieres que haga.- dijo.

Un casi inaudible "si" fue dicho por la pelirosa.

El muchacho de la China dio media vuelta. Esta reacción desanimó completamente a la muchacha.

Aceptó el trato y de reojo…

- Entra que pronto anochecerá… Tamao.- habló claramente colocando un dulce énfasis al decir el nombre de la jovencita.

Está sonrió ampliamente a la espalda del violáceo de ojos dorados. Completamente sonrojada y con las emociones a punto de desbordar su cuerpo. Y ni hablar de su corazón, los latidos incontenibles y de incontables palpitaciones.

No tardó mucho ese estado de emoción ya que él, siguió caminando.

Ya no aguantando más las ganas que nacían de su pecho, una amplia sonrisa… la más hermosa que tenía, la dedicó solamente a él…

-Ren! – llamó ella.- Muchas gracias!

Él sintió un sobre salto y por un milésimo de segundo perdió el balance de su cuerpo. El llamado de su nombre…dicho por ella…

No se dio tiempo a disfrutar esa sensación, lo haría después. Y entró a la pensión por la ventana que hace momentos antes, había entrado la muchacha.

Mientras que ella sólo tuvo tiempo de dar una última disculpa.

Al sol que, su principal intención fue venir a verlo pero no resultó así.

Y también una última formalidad.

Al sol, por darle esta oportunidad de avanzar un poco más. Estar ya más cerca.

La distancia cada vez se acorta más… sólo hay que dar un empujoncito al destino y arreglar uno mismo sus encuentros.

Pero esta vez… el destino, que muchas veces ella hubo odiada, jugó su mejor ficha… y la ayudó más que en toda su vida.

El día de hoy había sido uno con muchas sonrisas.

Fin del cap

Quejas de mi retraso, felicitaciones por mis locuras jejej dejen reviews sip? Muchas graciass, por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y aguantar mis constantes faltas uu hasta otra…tratare de no demorarme mucho :P chaufiss


	16. El olvido sin salida

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, ni sus personajes y mucho menos su historia. Ya todos saben quien lo creó n.n jeje

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi querida **onee-chan**, tmb para mi amiga del **guaro** alegre y de la **hueva** eterna xD, tmb para ti **ángel**, y para **todos** aquellos que me apoyan en este intento de fic n.n Muchas **Gracias**

**Y tmb para el amor de mi juventud, que me apoya en mis asuntos...como suele llamarlos con sus comentarios de poco provecho pero que al fin y al cabo significan mucho para mí. Que sería sin tu ironía y tu maltrato diario xD…**

**Ahhh verdad Tmb va para ti,…Kazune-kun. jajaja**

**El olvido sin salida**

Comió rápidamente y sin dar explicaciones, se fue a su habitación.

Se sentía inquieto. Aún estando en la misma mesa con ella, sentía posarse en él las miradas rosas. Los sonrojos que en su rostro provocaban, mezclados con cierta…molestia.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de atención.

Subió las escaleras con prisa, seguido por su espíritu acompañante que de vez en cuando lo interrogaba, preocupado por estado. Pero, siempre era mandado muy lejos por el muchacho de cabellos violetas.

Abrió y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Aproximándose a la cama y tirándose a ella. Con la cara pegada en la almohada, ahogó la frustración de la que sí ya estaba acostumbrado.

¿Porque sentía aún ese sentimiento si ya todo parecía haberse resuelto?

¿Porque no podía por fin dormir tranquilo cuando ya no había preocupaciones o idioteces rodando su cabeza?

¿Porque tan sólo no podía dejarse llevar…?

Se dio vuelta y quedó mirando el techo. La mitad de su rostro era tapado por la oscuridad de la misma habitación y media sonrisa formaba sus labios. Sus ojos ámbar entrecerrados, aburridos, melancólicos… Una soledad inexplicable.

¿Porque aún se sentía de esa manera, solo…?

Llevó inconscientemente una mano a sus labios un poco abiertos. Su boca sentía una sed y unas ansias que jamás había sentido antes. Con mucha dificultad, más bien desesperación, sus labios habían pronunciado en una palabra lo que hace mucho quiso expresar en oraciones.

Y esa palabra era tan sólo un simple nombre.

-Que estupidez…-murmuró.

Estiró ambos, brazos y piernas, se sentía estresado. Acomodó la almohada, la sentía de piedra, y cerró los ojos con pesadez. Tratando de conciliar el sueño que por varias noches tuvo perdido.

-Yo lo hice porque ella me lo pidió…no porque lo quisiera así…-repetía constantemente a medida que el sueño lo vencía. Una imagen mental de la muchacha de largos cabellos rosas fue dibujada en su mente.

Un último pensamiento antes de caer rendido a la almohada.

No quería que sus sentimientos afectasen su forma de ser. No quería que eso lo cambiase. Nadie le advirtió de que podía hacerlo, cambiarlo.

¿Porque no todo podría seguir un ritmo sin alterar el transcurso de su persona…?

Porque tendría que sonrojarse o alegrarse, emocionarse o preocuparse… porque no simplemente todo continuaba como lo había echo hasta ahora. Era hora de ponerle un basta.

Es lo que ella causaba en él, lo había aceptado. Sus,…sentimientos, los había vuelto parte de sí.

Lo que lo enfermaba era, el hecho de haberlos aceptado con facilidad. Sin objetar…como si fuera algo tan posible especialmente, para alguien como él.

Tanta facilidad…para alguien tan problemático.

Abrió un poco sus ojos y viró su vista a una cómoda que estaba frente a su cama. Sobre ella había una pequeña caja color negro (1). La misma que había traído y cuyo contenido podía marcar definitivamente un aspecto muy importante en su vida.

Dejó que Jun, su hermana se la diera. Para que, según ella, tomase una decisión antes de que se le acabasen las oportunidades. Su hermana fue la que la diseñó, para que él la diese a la persona que considerase más importante que ella.

Esas fueron sus mismas palabras. Más importante que ella.

Sonrió con cinismo. Su hermana era muy importante para él, más, encontró a alguien que la superase. No sentía que la estaba traicionando ya que ella, le había dado una especie de "permiso".

Quiso reír ante sus pensamiento, si seguía así no dormiría hasta dentro de un par de horas.

No quitó los ojos de aquel paquete. Suspiró resignado, cansado…ya vería como resolvería "eso".

Ahora sólo quería dormir. Sin despegar sus ojos dorados de su objetivo, los fue dejando caer poco a poco, en su mente llena de imágenes, un nombre que se repetía constantemente resonaba en su cabeza.

Sirviéndole de arrullo a medida que perdía conocimiento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol emergió entre los altos edificios que se veían en el horizonte. En la colina Funbari se respiraba un aire limpio. Libre de contaminación y desperdicios.

Un cielo despejado, unas nubes pomposas, claridad y los rayos que comenzaban a emanar del sol, indicaban un día fuera de contrariedades. Cálido y radiante.

Dentro de la pensión, un aire tranquilo se respiraba. Era muy temprano en la mañana y uno de los habitantes ya se encontraba despierto.

Yoh Asakura, el rey de los shamanes, había dejado las comodidades de su colchón y había salido del cuarto, dejando a su esposa e hijo que durmiesen un poco más.

Fue a meditar.

En los años que estuvo fuera, largas horas de concentración en su yo, le sirvieron para llevar a carga que ahora pesaba sobre él. Su gran sueño.

Ahora era el Shaman King.

Una vez de niño, se prometió así mismo que se convertiría en semejante imagen para llevar una vida tranquila. Sin nada que le preocupase, una vida sin obligaciones…

Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a su abuelo.

Más sus verdaderas intenciones, no eran solamente esas. Oculto en un viaje a Aomori. La verdad tras esa cara bella, fría e indiferente, se hallaba su solitaria y triste verdad. Su motivación a ser el rey shaman.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aún lo recuerda.

Ese día en la fría noche. Él siempre tan relajado. Ella siempre tan a la defensiva. Viendo ambos la televisión. Sus programas favoritos. Como diciendo, para conocerse mejor.

Sirvió.

Él pudo descifrar tras esa capa de hielo y la mirada de odio, se escondía una jovencita temerosa de ocasionar daños y causar dolor en las personas. Alejarlas era lo mejor que podía hacer. Decirles palabras crueles, llenas de odio…para así no sufrir ella tampoco.

No funcionó en él. Fue todo lo contrario, lo atrajo más. Que podía hacer, se enamoró a primera vista…

"_Para que los deseos sean cumplidos, ir a los templos a rezar a comienzos del año nuevo puede ser muy efectivo…"_

Más ella no quiso entender porque él se empeñaba tanto en formar una relación con ella, si lo único que iba a traerle era dolor y posiblemente, la muerte. Así como la trajo a su familia. No era casualidad que ella fuese la única sobreviviente…

Todo era su culpa…por su maldita habilidad.

"_Decirles tus deseos a los dioses a principios del año – Pero, no para pedir protección sino para fijar una meta para uno mismo."_

Se empeñó en que no se iría de su lado. Se quedaría con ella pese a que lo que le dijese. Lo haría. No tenía porque haber motivos para hacerlo. Él mismo lo dijo en ese momento. Lo hacía porque simplemente le nacía.

-Porqué te empeñas tanto en tener una relación conmigo! – le gritó ella ese día. Él avergonzado, giró su cabeza con un rubor en su rostro,

Pero ella, astuta, utilizó su "maldito" don. Leyó sus pensamientos y averiguó la verdad. Al saberla, la desequilibró totalmente y la hizo sonrojar al extremo.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y un muchacho con una mejilla muy sonrojada se mostró.

"_Por ejemplo, que sería lo que quisieras hacer este año o que quisieras convertirte. Tener un acuerdo con los dioses – no tener ninguna relación con nadie – tener un corazón libre…"_

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Dejándolo apenado y en parte meditabundo. Apoyó su pequeño cuerpo en la superficie de la puerta y quedó escuchando las palabras que de la boca del muchacho salían.

"_Pienso que – a ti te gustaría sellar ese poder tuyo, verdad"_

Ella no quería escucharlas. Se oponía totalmente a sufrir y hacer sufrir. Seguiría con la mascarada hasta su muerte. Claro, si era posible que muriera.

"_Debe de haber una forma. Si tú en verdad no puedes estar frente a una multitud y accidentalmente llamas a un Oni…"_

Apretó sus pequeñas mano a la par bajaba su cabeza. Dejando que unos cabellos rubios tapasen su cara. Aquella puerta la separaba del jovencito que, sin sentido, hablaba. No había forma de escaparse de su maldición…era mataría a quien se acercase a ella.

Su habilidad para atraer el odio y todo sentimiento negativo de la especie humana y darle forma…un Oni. Un demonio sediento de venganza…como ella.

"_Sólo huyamos los dos muy lejos…Incluso si, las oraciones no pueden calmar ese poder tuyo al final, no importa…"_

Él continuó hablando. Su vista fija en la puerta frente suyo. Su forma calmada no se iba y la serenidad en sus palabras la atormentaban. Pero, lo último dicho, la dejó en blanco.

A aquel Asakura, no le importaba arriesgar su vida…sólo le pedía estar con él…

Giró su rubia cabeza hasta dar frente a la puerta cerrada. Su mirada atónita y expectante. Incrédula a lo que iría a escuchar.

Yoh Asakura sonrió.

"_Si eso pasara, tan sólo espera que yo me convertiré en el rey shaman y haré algo con respecto a eso."_

Anna Kyoyama palideció de asombro.

"_Gracias a Dios que estamos hablando a través de esta puerta corrediza- _risita.- _Yo quiero ir y recibir la llegada del año nuevo, será mejor que no te vayas a dormir"_

Ella apretó ambas manos en su pecho, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Unas lágrimas amenazaban salir.

"_Estaré esperándote"_

Las dejó caer a ambos lados de su frágil cuerpo y, estando allí de pie contra la puerta, lloró. Su rostro se relajó de su frustración y una tristeza que comenzaba a esfumarse.

Se sintió también agradecida de que fuese esta puerta lo que los separase en ese momento.

"_Si…- _contestó ella en un susurro muy profundo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún portaba sus peculiares audífonos en su cabeza. El recuerdo de su niñez que jamás iría a cambiar. Su figura, su rostro había variado pero, él seguía siendo el mismo…

Su cabellera había crecido. Mejor dicho, lo habían obligado a dejarla crecer…costumbres de apaches, las cuales él, aunque fuese el shaman king, no retaría. No es su estilo.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado. Sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro a ojos cerrados. Una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. Más relajada…extrañaba su hogar.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia conocida para él, llegar y posarse a su lado en sumo silencio.

Él sonrió más y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Pensé que te había dejado durmiendo…-habló a la figura a su lado.

No le contestó. Respiró profundo al silencio que su esposa le ofrecía. La bella y esbelta figura sentada a su costado, le daba más calma. Y ese silencio, le hubiera incomodado en otras ocasiones…pero…

Si era aquella mujer que se lo ofrecía, lo aceptaba más que gustoso.

Sintió un peso sobre su hombro pero no se sobresaltó. Por el contrario, pasó un brazo por los largos cabellos hasta posarlo en un hombro delicado.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, repasó en su memoria unos cuantos recuerdos de su niñez. Sonriendo a cada uno de ellos con diversión y añoranza.

Giró su rostro sonriente a la joven apoyada en él. Esta viró su rostro hasta darle encuentro.

Quien pensaría que esta mujer, al conocerla, lo primero que le diría, sería… que se muriera…

---------------------------------------------------------

Fueron transcurriendo las horas hasta que cada miembro de la pensión se hubiera levantado.

- Fue la mejor noche que he pasado en mi vida…-comentó un muchacho de cabellos azules despeinados mientras se estiraba de brazos.

-Que bien duerme uno con la conciencia limpia.- agregó el joven que lo acompañaba a la desayunar.

-Mmmm, estoy de buen humor…no te haré caso, sólo por esta ocasión.- dijo simple el hombre, mirando al violáceo que había hablado.

Este le miró con dejo de sorpresa falsa.- Hoy va a llover.- y con su mano hizo el ademán de caer lluvia.

El ainu le observó desafiante y a punto de contestarle algo.

-Que rápido pierdes, tu "buen humor" Horo.- le dijo el de ojos dorados con sorna.

No queriéndole dar la razón, respiró hondo y saludó al hombre que recién salía de su habitación.

-Hola muchachos.- saludó cordial del inglés cuando los vio caminar por el pasillo.

-Hola Lyserg.- dijo cansadamente el peliazul.

El de cabellos verdes parpadeó un poco.- Te sientes mal Horo Horo, no dormiste bien? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

Ren Tao sonrió burlonamente.

-Te callas.- al chino.- Dormí perfectamente.- le dio un énfasis a la palabra que hizo dudar al detective.

-Bueno.- concluyó, para así seguir caminando.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron las escaleras. Dos conversando y uno en silencio. Encontraron para su sorpresa al shaman de la sonrisa tranquila ya despierto y a su esposa, ocupada en la cocina.

-Yoh.- saludó el ambarino pasándolo de frente.

-Ren.- le contestó en aparente la misma solemnidad que el hombre había usado.

Lo vieron irse. Horokeu se acercó al trigueño.- Desde que salió de su habitación esta así.- comentó con un poco de molestia.

Asakura sonrió.- Hola Horo, Lyserg.

-Yoh.- respondió el de ojos verdes.- Al parecer Ren si tuvo una mala noche.

-Jejeje

-Cierto.- agregó el del norte.- Anoche también estuvo con un carácter…

-Jejeje.

-Yoh, que no dices nada? – preguntó el detective intrigado que de que el joven rey sólo riera a sus comentarios.

-Vamos a desayunar.-dijo. Yendo por donde hace unos momentos fue el de ojos ámbar y fría mirada.

Ambos sujetos se miraron. Sospechando de la actitud del muchacho trigueño. Más lo siguieron.

Ya en la cocina, observaron maravillados como la joven de cabellos rosas le indicaba a un pequeño niño rubio el lugar de los utensilios en la mesa. Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron al ver como la pelirosa dulcemente le explicaba al heredero Asakura.

Desearon ser él.

-Bueno días joven Horo, joven Lyserg.- saludó la muchacha cuando se percató de la presencia de ambos shamanes.

Los dos saludaron al unísono sin percatarse de que lo habían echo. Horokeu notó que Tao no se hallaba en el mismo lugar.

-Y Ren, que no entró..?

-Entró, nos vio y se fue por la puerta de servicio sin decir una palabra.- señaló la itako en su tono de voz neutro a la vez que probaba de un puchero.

Tamamura sonrió.- Eso me contó la señorita.- dijo ante los rostros de las dos personas.

-Hola a todos.- Manta Oyamada hacía su aparición junto con Chocolove por la puerta que daba a la sala.

Tomaron asiento junto a Yoh en aquella mesa. El trigueño estaba muy ocupado con su hijo que no notó la presencia de ambos sujetos hasta que su esposa le llamó por su nombre. Este giró la cabeza y sonriendo les dio el buenos días.

-Parece que Ren hoy no va a desayunar.- murmuró la pelirosa para sí a la par servía un poco de arroz en un tazón. Sin darse cuenta que fue escuchada por la mujer a su lado.

La antes apellidada Kyoyama le quedó viendo con una expresión de asombro en el rostro. Más no quiso tomar muy en cuenta ese aspecto. Si ahora le llamaba por su nombre a aquel sujeto, debía de ser algo bueno.

Y si él se dejase llamar…también.

Sirvieron con lentitud el desayuno. Y después de eso, todos concordaron que era un buen día para ir a tomar un paseo por la cuidad. Tanto Lyserg, Horo Horo y los demás que, hace varios años no pisaban tierras japonesas, un paseo demostrativo no venía para nada mal.

-Alguien sabe a donde se fue Ryu.- dijo la itako a Oyamada cuando se percató de que no había estado con ellos.

-Salió muy temprano en la mañana.- le respondió.

-Todos los días está saliendo.- recalcó el ainu pensativo.

-Estará trabajando, chico.- le habló a su lado, Chocolove mientras seguían caminado.

El rey trigueño tenía en sus brazos a su criatura. No participaba en la conversación de los demás shamanes. En eso su hijo le habló.

-Cree que estuvo bien dejar a Tamao-san en la casa.- dijo a modo de pregunta. Sus ojos negros brillaban intensos a la figura que lo llevaba en brazos.

La sacerdotisa miró a su esposo.

Este continuaba con la sonrisa estampada en el rostro y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza un par de veces. No queriendo objetar a su padre, Hannah continuó jugando con los audífonos de este.

Más la mujer rubia continuó.

-Que es lo que planeabas dejándola sola, Yoh.- le preguntó. Sus ojos negros, iguales a los del pequeño, le miraban pero no de la misma manera. Por lo contrario, pedían una respuesta verdadera por parte de su esposo.

-Jejeje lo mismo que tú Annita, lo mismo que tú.

La itako se sonrojó levemente. Aquel hombre le había mirado de una forma tan… ni ella misma encontraba las palabras para definirla. Dulce, seductora…no sabía…

Talvez se sentía expuesta ante aquel sujeto que había descubierto sin tener sus habilidades, lo que tenía en mente.

-Continuamos?

Ella le miró y siguió con su paso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Paro haciendo estupideces.- murmuró con frustración en su paso.

Cuando llegó a ese cuarto, su vista no varió en la mujer rubia sino en lo que sus ojos primero captaron. La delgada figura de la pelirosa de espaldas a él.

Sin que ella lo viese, sin que ella posara sus ojos en él,… Ren Tao ya se sentía despreciablemente indefenso.

-Demonios.

Que iba a hacer. Si ella volteaba lo iba a saludar…quien sabe si ella lo llamaría por su nombre. Talvez caería en su propia vergüenza y torpeza, tanto que tartamudearía hasta que tuviese él que tomar la palabra.

Pero quien le aseguraba que las palabras saldrían de su boca.

-Tanta idiotez por un maldito nombre.- se regañaba en silencio. Murmurando palabras que sólo el podía oír…aunque no lo quisiese así.

Un maldito nombre…

Se equivocaba.

Aquel nombre no tenía nada de maldito, y la poseedora del mismo, lo demostraba. Ella era todo menos una maldición…

-Pero tampoco una bendición…-murmuró con una cínica sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

Caminaba a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos del holgado pantalón negro y con la vista al frente, perdida.

En su "huída" había parado a llegar a los jardines traseros de la casa. Contemplando los altos árboles que allí habían y que le hacía recordar a los lugares de entrenamiento de su país.

Alzó su rostro al cielo… recibiendo de lleno los cálidos rayos.

No quería tener extraños pensamientos, ni que su rostro se acalorase… tampoco quería desear su nombre, ni su bella imagen…

Ni eso labios que mezquinamente había probado.

Llevó una mano a su estómago.

En su vergüenza, se había olvidado de algo.

…No había desayunado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me pregunto…donde estará….

Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un descuidado moño. Varios mechones de cabello caían, tapando las finas curvas de su rostro.

Un semblante de preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. Sus ojos rosas entrecerrados, no miraban un lugar específico. Sus manos inquietas, cumplían con ejercer su labor.

Secar y guardar platos…

-Adónde habrá ido…-murmuró deteniéndose un momento.

Que haría si lo viese.

En ese instante su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y una sensación nació del fondo de su ser. Una ansiedad por verlo, una tristeza al no saber que no estaba en la misma habitación que ella, soledad… una sensación que no quería tener.

Aquel muchacho se había apoderado de su corazón y había desplazado a aquel que una vez, ella amó con todo su ser.

Dejó el plato a un lado y tomó sus manos contra sí. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como poco a poco un calor se generaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Abrió lentos sus ojos, brillantes. Sonrió en leve gesto y apoyó sus manos con tranquilidad sobre la mesa.

Las ilusiones de niña que fue olvidando, para dar paso a un amor de joven. Que no eran ninguna fantasía, un beso. No era un sueño, sus miradas. Y la felicidad que sentía en su corazón, su nombre al ser dicho por ella.

Saborear cada letra de su nombre, como un dulce.

De gusto para su paladar el hablarlo.

-Ren…-dijo en suspiro. Sus mejillas ardían y se sumergió en una completa calma.

El nerviosismo paró. La tristeza se iba poco a poco.

El mencionarlo, le daba fuerzas. Y de alguna forma, al decirlo tan libremente, sin formalidades de por medio…lo hacía tan de ella.

Tan suyo.

Sonrió aún más.

Escuchó que alguien abría y cerraba la puerta principal de la pensión.

De un salto, se paró y rápidamente fue a recibir a aquella persona que entraba a la pensión. Su rostro se iluminó al saber de quien se tratase.

-Bienvenido.- suspiró con una dulce sonrisa.

Ren Tao se sorprendió al verla allí. La sonrisa que ella le dedicaba le dejó mudo. Tratando de explicarse a sí mismo el motivo porque ese silencio. Cerró sus ojos para evitar ver más la mirada rosada de la muchacha.

-Hola.- saludó simple y cortante. Pero no fríamente.

La pelirosa sintió un pequeño bochorno en su cuerpo, que fue aumentando a medida que el joven de gatunos ojos dorados se acercaba a ella.

Pasando por su lado, rozando sin querer un delicado hombro con el suyo, el shaman de la cuchilla dorada, subió a su habitación con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Eh…-se escuchó decir a la joven mujer nerviosamente.

El ambarino le miró de reojo con seriedad.

-Vas a decirme algo, Tamao.- habló.

Ella se puso aún más nerviosa ahora que él la llamó por su nombre. Sin evitar sonrojarse y que sus frágiles manos temblaran.

-Quisiera…ehmm quisiera saber adonde fue…-tartamudeó mirándolo por lo bajo.

El violáceo llevó una mano a sus cabellos, dejándola allí. La otra estaba cubierta en su bolsillo.

-A ningún lado importante.- soltó.- Sólo tuve la necesidad de salir.

Ella entristeció.

-Entiendo.- miró sus manos.- Tanto el joven Yoh como los demás, han salido.

-Te quedaste sola…-preguntó un poco incrédulo.

-Me quedé esperándote.- confesó con tristeza y un ralo rubor. Su vista era tapada por el cerquillo que de su frente caía.

Se quedó viéndola. Analizando las facciones de su rostro, guardando las expresiones y sentimientos que eran mostrados.

La había echo sentir mal y eso, le carcomía por dentro. Apretó puños y dientes por su torpeza.

-Hoy en la noche…-empezó. La de rosa mirada, la levantó.- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.- terminó seriamente. Había cerrado sus ojos para no afrontar los de ella.

-En la noche…-repitió dudosa.

-Sí. Y hoy.- le dio la espalda.- Quiero…que veas una cosa.- murmuró con dificultad en el tono.

Parpadeó una par de vez, anonadada. Pero, luego aceptó con una sonrisa plantada en los labios.

-Bien.- dijo el de dorados ojos empezando a marcharse.

Más, estando en los peldaños, giró sobre sí y miró desde allí a la muchacha. Movió ligeramente su cabeza y siguió subiendo.

Llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa tonta en su boca. La mano que antes estaba posaba en sus violáceos cabellos, tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

Cambió rápidamente su camisa colocándose una blanca y sin preocuparse por abotonarla, se echo de espaldas al lugar…en el cual últimamente pasaba, su cama. (n.a: por favor no piensen mal u.u)

Quedó viendo al techo. Ya conocía a perfección cada grieta que este tenía. Los ambarinos ojos vacilaban en cerrarse o permanecerse abiertos…suspiró.

Últimamente lo hacía mucho.

Llevó sus manos al aire, observó sus palmas meditabundas, y cerró sus puños con firmeza. Luego las liberó y repitió esa acción varias veces.

Sentía que debía acoplar ese sentimiento, volverlo parte de él, sino terminaría mal. Aquella frustración, con sólo verla, se eliminó…

Al cerrar sus puños, grababa en sus recuerdos las sonrisas.

Y al soltar…liberaba su enojo.

En la noche hoy, le diría todo. Acabaría con las largas noches de insomnio y los constantes pensamientos.

Al diablo.

El orgullo era primero, no se iba a exponer demasiado.

No se permitiría ser dañado por ningún costo.

Se lo diría de una forma sutil. Así si ella le rechazaba, como lo hizo con Horokeu, no caería…

Tan sólo no se derrumbaría.

Una especie de encanto que se apoderó de él en cuanto la vio, iría a convertirse en un verdadero deseo cumplido.

_-No creo en los deseos.- _pensó.

Más muchas veces, había deseado la compañía de ella. Había deseado fervientemente que ella olvidase a aquel shaman…

Que aquella mujer no fijase sus ojos en nadie.

Sus deseos eran aún más fuerte que su misma fortaleza.

Esta noche, nada podía salir mal.

Aceptaría o eliminaría en todo caso este sentimiento con una sola respuesta.

-_Es increíble…el dominio que tiene sobre mí…- _dijo con sonrisa cínica, aún observando las grietas del techo.

Fin del cap

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holas me tomó tiempo pero aquí lo tienen, gracias por su apoyo y muchas gracias. Disculpen si hay faltan ortográficas o lo que sean pero es que no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo u.u gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en otra n.n


	17. No son nada

**No son nada**

Un murmullo recorría los pasillos.

La dulce voz que no es escuchada.

El tarareo de una calmada melodía, la acompañaba en su soledad. Sus largos cabellos brillaban con la luz de un sol que se perdía en los edificios lejanos. Una sonrisa de añoranza estaba estampada en su fino rostro. Sus ojos entreabiertos, cansados, batallaban consigo mismos en la decisión de cerrarse o permanecerse abiertos.

Una canción que no se atrevía a entonar por más sola que estuviera.

En su mano, un abanico cumplía su función. Refrescaba el juvenil rostro ahí posado contra una viga de madera. Sus pies se balanceaban en el vacío que había entre ella y el piso, a tan pocos centímetros de una fresca hierva. Los largos cabellos caían sin orden por su espalda y pecho.

¡Qué fresco! ¡Qué tarde tan hermosa!

No veía un punto específico. O quizá, soñaba despierta. Eso sabía hacer muy bien.

La familia Asakura no había llegado todavía de su paseo por la tarde. Con melancolía aparente, se da cuenta lo bien que se había complementado el niño con sus recién llegados padres. Tamao Tamamura, la madre sustituta de Hannah Asakura… extrañaba el sólo echo de aquel infante la llamase "madre".

Porque debía de recordar eso ahora. Quizá era eso, añoranza a esos tiempos que ya no volverán. Esos momentos en los cuales ella, tenía toda la atención del niño de dorados cabellos. Lo suave de sus palmas, rozarlas al tomar su mano e, ir con él. Aunque tuviese que cumplir un papel encargado, no podía evitar la ternura y amabilidad que emanaban tan natural de él. Era tan parecido a Yoh, por supuesto.

Más, que rápido pasan las cosas, tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no lo tendría cerca. Al menos no tanto como antes.

Siguió ventilando su rostro, refrescando parte de su cuello.

El hombre que por varios años había amado en secreto…

La mujer a la cual respetaba y admiraba en casi secreto…

El hijo de ambos, que ganó un corazón…el suyo.

Todos esos miembros; enlazados; formaban parte de su vida. No podría vivir sin uno de ellos. Cada persona, por más mínima que sea, había sido incluida como parte de sus recuerdos. Unos más fervientes que otros pero, ahí estaban, haciéndose presente.

Y había una persona que se obligaba a permanecer constante en su memoria. Un ente que no quería desaparecer como fugaz estrella. Que quería por sobre todas las cosas que ella, pasado los años, lo recordase.

Un hombre que ahora se hacía figurar, no sólo con memorias. Acciones que dejaban huella en ella.

Tamao apretó suavemente una mano pegada a su regazo. La camiseta blanca tenía tonos naranjas, anunciando la puesta última del sol. Más la brisa no desaparecía, ni lo abrigador del ambiente.

O era ella, quien sonrojada evitaba pensar en detalles que la avergonzasen mas y colocasen más acalorada.

¿Por qué era costumbre en ella? Timidez, nerviosismo…sonrojos repentinos que decían mil palabras. Sean de disculpas o las frases que nunca se atrevería a enunciar a un muy particular hombre. ¿Qué hacer con un sentimiento que quedó estancado en su pecho hace ya varios años y que se resigna a ser olvidado?

-Joven Yoh….- la dulce voz paró en su canto, dejando que unas palabras bailasen en el viento.

La persona importante que invadió hace ya varios años su corazón. Apoderándose de sus sentimientos de niña y formándolos en una fantasía de jovencita… Todo tan rápido, todo tan pronto….

El amor…engaño de sus ojos, velo de su alma…El encanto fugaz, así como vino…se fue. El viento llevó unos cuantos cabellos lacios brillantes al rostro femenino, una mano vacilante los apartó con embelesadora quietud… Cuanta calma, una tarde que pasa…Pronto anochecería…

Una manta rojiza cubrió sus mejillas. Los reflejos dorados del sol le recordaban tanto a él…a sus ojos. Intensos, brillantes…Tan de él.

La noche le guardaría muchos secretos que, pronto, no lo serían más.

En su mente diversas preguntas rondaban.

¿Qué sería lo que el joven de cabellos violetas quería decirle, para que ello signifique verla tan pronto y en extrañas circunstancias?

¿Porqué llevarla a un lugar apartado…el cementerio…porque?

Acaso…no, era imposible.

¿Por qué pedirle a ella…verla, en privado…?

El joven Tao está lleno de misterios. Esa fue su resolución.

Una extraña pero comprensible inquietud se formó en su pecho mientras que, su respiración se hacía más constante. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente con una repentina brisa. Labios que le hicieron recordar una vez más que fueron profanados.

Pero cómo le había agradado que fuese así.

Se sonrojó.

¿Se repetiría acaso…?

¿Se atrevería…?

¿Cómo ella reaccionaría?

Su mente no dejaba de invadirse con preguntas, las cuales sólo el tiempo se encargará de dar respuesta. Bueno, el tiempo y algo de suerte.

Cerró sus ojos dando un último vistazo a la puesta del sol y suspiró la mucha confusión que guardaba dentro. Mientras, su rostro se cubría con una suave tonalidad rosada. Pensar en aquel hombre siempre la ponía de ese modo. Y aquello, le estaba gustando.

Casi de un salto se colocó de pie y se limpió con ligereza sus vestiduras.

-Debo hacer la cena.

---------

-Demonios…porque tengo que ser tan….- con la cara pegada a la almohada, Ren Tao maldecía su incapacidad de quedarse callado. Mascullaba malhumorado, sintiendo la cara hervir y recordando sus acciones con la muchacha. Sentía lo poco de brisa, refrescar su temple, entrar desde una ventana.

Le había prometido encontrarla. Se había comprometido…, le había pedido verla!

Debía estar demente.

Se preguntaba constantemente que ser se había apoderado de su cuerpo sin que él lo notase, que espíritu rebelde se empecinaba en hacerlo pasar vergüenzas tras vergüenzas. Porque debía él mismo pisotear su orgullo y hacer cosas que jamás en su vida hubiese echo…

Actuaba sin pensar, se deja llevar.

Se estaba comportando como el idiota rey shaman.

Levantó su rostro un poco y un brillo receloso se reflejó en sus ojos. Que tenía que estar pensado en aquel sujeto. Sabía muy bien los sentimientos de la pelirosa por su…amigo. La había besado aún siendo consiente de ello. Ella no se había negado a él, bueno, tampoco tuvo tiempo de oír lo que ella podía decirle. No quería…

No quería que le desmintieran. Preferiría la muerte antes de verse derrotado. En este caso era igual, perder las atenciones de la muchacha, ahogar aquel sentimiento… no quería, se negaba.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez con cansancio.

Su mente se nublaba cuando pensaba en ella y en su presunto rival. Sonrió irónicamente pegado a la almohada. Ren Tao no tenía rivales…ni los tuvo ni los tendrá. Su instinto de superioridad se hizo presente, aterrándolo sólo un poco,…que podría suceder si aquel orgullo se hacía presente hoy en su charla con la de ojos rosa. Podría arruinar lo poco que había logrado.

-Estupideces…

Giró sobre sí mismo hasta colocarse boca a arriba. De reojo examinó su habitación, silenciosa y sombría, un haz de luz iluminaba una mesa cercana. Viró su vista a la ventana, dándose cuenta que había anochecido. El pasar del tiempo parecía haberse detenido en su cuarto, él ni lo percató.

Se reincorporó, dejando caer hasta sus codos la camisa abierta de mangas cortas que traía puesto. La brisa refrescante chocó contra su pecho desnudo apaciguándolo un poco. Sus cabellos de violeta color estaban desordenados, cubriendo levemente el oscuro dorado de sus ojos. No estaba de buen ánimo. Desganado, se levantó y sin importarle su estado, salió de la habitación.

Esperaba sin mucho esfuerzo, que hubiese más personas en la pensión.

Ahora, último que deseaba, era cruzarse con ella.

Porque no estaba seguro, que otra idiotez le podría decir…

------

Sus largos cabellos rubios se confundían con los de su hijo. Lo sujetaba fuertemente de la mano a medida que caminaban. El rostro indiferente no transmitía la felicidad que nacía en su pecho al estar tan cerca de este pequeño.

El otro hombre en su vida.

-Annita.- dijo un sonriente shaman.- Veo que te agrada llevar a Hannah.- señalando al niño igual de sonriente.

No hubo ningún cambio en la sacerdotisa. Talvez un pestañeo.

-¿Por qué no ha de agradarme? – preguntó con frialdad a su esposo.

Este sonrió con dulzura para aplacar el rostro tenso que la mujer había tomado al verse descubierta en su disfrute.

-No entiendo porque no sólo puedes decirlo.- habló de frente a la rubia.

Le devolvió el ver con intensidad en sus negros ojos.

-¿Es necesario?

-La verdad…no- señaló el rey shaman. – Nunca lo fue con nosotros, al menos.- terminó diciendo con su sonrisa más grande.

Esta vez una leve sombra carmesí se notó, cosa que no pudo evitar por más que quisiera la itako.

- Las palabras contigo y conmigo, no son nada, Ana.- mirando esta vez al rubio que los observaba desde su lugar. Apartado e indiferente a lo que conversan. La esposa Asakura dejó que sus labios se formaran en una diminuta curva.

A su mente como una especie de visión, la imagen de la pelirosa junto al hombre de violáceos cabellos, le vino de repente.

_Las palabras entre nosotros, no son nada._

-Al igual que a ellos, no te parece…Yoh? – preguntó al viento mas siendo escuchada.

Una ventisca jugó con los largos cabellos oscuros del hombre, descolocando los conocidos audífonos naranjas que luego arregló con una de sus manos.

-Es cuestión de tiempo.- soltó de repente.

-Tiempo? – la sacerdotisa dudó del comentario del shaman.

-Ren sabe lo que hace, sólo necesita tiempo.- agregó sonriendo, acercándose a su esposa y tomando una mano libre. – Hay que seguir, se hace tarde.

Ella lo miró como sólo ella tenía el lujo de hacerlo.

Dejó que, de la mano, la guiara en su camino a la pensión.

Asakura Hannah sonreía divertido.

-Cosas de grandes.- murmuró para sí.

-----

Bajo las escaleras con divina paciencia.

Malhumorado, eso estaba. Agudizó sus oídos en señal de algún ruido sea o no familiar.

Silencio.

Extrañado se dirigió a la cocina, preguntándose mentalmente el lugar en el cual estaría la muchacha. No la encontró allí. Revisó la estufa. Fría, no estaba cocinando. Sonrió para sí mismo y lo machista que podría llegar a ser. Pensar que siempre la encontraría en un lugar como ese, debía expandir sus horizontes.

Abrió la nevera en busca de un frasco de leche.

Al menos pudo hallar eso.

Sin caber como, se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al jardín trasero de la casa. La botella estaba a la mitad de su contenido, aún fría. Doblando la esquina, divisó una figura sentada. Casi deja la botella caer al darse cuenta de quien era.

Pero pronto su sorpresa pasó a deleite.

Estaba tarareando una canción.

No se escondió, pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no dejarse ver y seguir escuchando aquella armoniosa melodía. Cerró sus ojos para degustarla. Un fugaz pensamiento inundó su mente.

_-"Su voz es bella cuando habla… cuando canta, no hay límites… Si tan sólo su voz tuviera poder, ya estaría vencido."_

Siguió oyendo, no quería que parara.

Su mente dibujaba la silueta, el rostro, cada hebra de cabello… la imaginaba hermosa, casi un ángel. Porque para él, ella, debía ser un objeto sagrado. Bello, puro, que no debe ser molestado. Los sentimientos hacia pelirosa eran un secreto y él celaba sus secretos.

Pero dejó de serlo cuando abrió la boca y juntó la de ella con la suya.

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de semejante criatura. Molestarla, no podría. No se atrevía a más. Quedó quieto en su lugar hasta que el sonido cesó. Abrió sus ojos para verla levantarse. Oyó unas pequeñas palabras que salían de su boca y la vio correr en la dirección contraria a la de él.

Ya estaba anocheciendo para entonces.

Acomodó sus cabellos y metió ambas mano en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón. La camisa seguía abierta y en su pecho desnudo, su corazón palpitaba velozmente. Trató de calmarlo, respirar hondo, pero nada parecía apaciguarlo.

El tiempo se acortaba, pronto la luna yacerá en lo alto…, pronto las estrellas saldrán…

Apretó un puño a la vez que miraba hacia la dirección por la cual se había ido la jovencita.

------

Llegó a la cocina con paso apurado, no había preparado aún la cena y pronto llegarían los demás habitantes de la pensión. Cogió un delantal, lo amarró a su estrecha cintura y se dispuso a preparar los alimentos.

La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, linda casi infantil.

Una especie de cosquilleo se había apoderado de su garganta y pecho, dejándola escapar risitas. Poco a poco esas risitas acompañadas de un buen humor, la hicieron tararear. Nuevamente, ahí estaba, cantando sin usar palabras. Nuevamente, entonando la calmada melodía.

Que bien la ponía, estar pensando en él.

Paró.

Alzó su rostro sonriente y se vio reflejarse con el vidrio de la ventana frente a ella. Sus rosas ojos estaban brillando. Una pizca de felicidad se notaba.

La ponía feliz…estar pensando en él.

Se dio cuenta.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Movió hacia ambos lados su cabeza, despejando un poco su rubor. Volvió a mirarse. Seguía sonriendo.

Seguía pensando en él.

Estaba feliz.

-¿Qué haces? – una voz la distrajo. Ella giró su rostro hacia la persona que le hablaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron directamente. Dorados con rosas, como si una fuerza desconocida los atrajese. Estaba parado a pocos metros de ella. La mirada siempre fija en los ojos, nunca en otro lado. Serio, un poco desaliñado y ahora, apoyándose contra el marco de puerta.

Levantó una ceja inquisidora al no tener respuesta.

Ella sólo pudo quedársele viendo con la sonrisa que desde hace rato manifestaba. No podía evitarlo y él lo notó, se sonrojó cuando no vio cambio en ella. Sólo esa maldita sonrisa. Desvió su rostro ocultándolo de la muchacha. Un pequeño ataque de frustración interna se hacía presente en él.

-Todavía no regresan.- habló Tamamura desde su distancia, al ver que joven se acomodaba en una silla, para no quedar en silencio.

-Ah…

-Ya no deben tardar…jeje.- volvió a abrir la boca esta vez dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

El hombre acomodó su mentón, en su mano apoyada en la superficie de la mesa, lo dejó descansar ahí y cerró los ojos colocando una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Mente fría, eso pensaba. Pero le era inútil. Quería actuar indiferente, pero no servía. Ella ya lo había descubierto, tal y como era.

Le aterró.

Más al final, lo aceptó.

Quiso mantener su frialdad y mantenerse distante, lo logró. Consiguió que ella, con preocupación, se acercara a él cuando él, más que nada, quería alejarla. Ya no había marcha atrás. Lo había dicho. Todo depende de una respuesta como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-_Tonterías…desde cuando pienso así…- _pensó con amargura. La miró de reojo, la encontró de espaldas a él y muy ocupada al parecer. Notó que su cabello estaba sujeto de una forma muy parecida a la que lo suele llevar su hermana.

Llevó su otra mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y apretó la pequeña caja que contenía. La llevaba a todos lados, no quería desprenderse de ella.

Depende de su respuesta vería si la destruirla hasta que no quede ni el polvo o… Depende de lo que ella diga… de todas formas ganas no le faltaban al chino de deshacerse de ese paquete. Pero regresar a China y que su hermana se diese cuenta que no había cumplido su cometido…

Suspiró al imaginar la cara de decepción/burla que llegaría a tener la mayor de los Tao si lo viese volver con lo que ella le había regalado.

-Jeje

Escuchó a la muchacha reír por lo bajo.

-¿Pasa algo? – con tono indiferente en su voz.

Ella volteó con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.- Estaba pensando…jejeje… para que el jo…Ren…me llevará al cementerio…- su nerviosismo había ido aumentando con cada palabras pero pudo terminar lo que quería decir.

No titiló.

Se mantuvo firme y con la misma expresión en su rostro mas sentía el corazón golpearle en el pecho.

-Lo sabrás…pronto…- finalmente habló.

La jovencita abrió la boca para continuar charlando pero cayó al escuchar el abrir de una puerta. Analizó la energía espiritual de la persona que había entrado. El de ojos dorados notó eso también. Alguien los visitaba y no era ninguno de la pensión.

-Esta aura…-susurró la pelirosa.- Podría ser…- dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró en ir al recibidor. Ren la siguió con la mirada para luego seguirla.

Se detuvo en el pasadizo.

Una mujer de cabellos largos y azulinos le saludó. Tamao volteó hacia el violáceo.

-Hola, que tal Ren… está mi hermano?

----

Un frío familiar recorrió la espina de cierto joven de cabellos azulados. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. A su lado, Oyamada notó el cambio en la expresión de su amigo.

-Algo terrible va a pasar.- dijo de corrido el ainu.

El detective y el rubio cruzaron miradas confundidas, se limitaron a asentir y continuar caminando.

Habían estado charlando de todo un poco, evitando el tema del ambarino y su relación con el prospecto del de Hokkaido. Tanto Manta como Lyserg, sabían el conflicto que ello había generado hace unos días. Era imposible no saberlo dado a la tensión que se había vivido en la pensión.

-Nunca he ido por allá. No creo que el clima me siente bien…-comentó el peliverde.

-Jejeje- rió Oyamada.- Pero, en Inglaterra acaso no hace un crudo invierno?

-Así es.

-Entonces……

-En Hokkaido hace más frío.- habló con emoción el ainu de su lugar de origen.- Pero aún así deberías visitarlo.

-Quién dijo que era por el frío…- agregó el detective con suave sonrisa.

Sus dos acompañantes le miraron extrañados y cambiaron el tema de conversación.

-Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán en Funbari.- preguntó de repente el rubio.

-Creo que por unas semanas más, tengo trabajo pendiente.- dijo Diethel meditativo.

-Ya veo, es una lástima.- comentó sincero. Miro al peliazul.- Y tú, Horo?

El muchacho permanecía en silencio y con una expresión no usual en su rostro.

-Un mes…máximo…- soltó con seriedad.

-Vaya, también es poco tiempo.- habló Manta apenado de que sus amigos tuvieran que irse tan pronto.

-Te pasó algo Horo Horo, porque pusiste ese rostro tan serio? – preguntó extrañado el de ojos verdes.

Usui lo miró.

-Nada, no pasa nada. Volvamos ya. Tamao debe estar esperándonos.- una leve sombra cubrió sus ojos y se adelantó a sus compañeros.

Diethel observó de reojo al rubio, este suspiró y movió a ambos lados su cabeza.

-Algo tiene.

-Por la señorita Tamao?

Oyamada asintió.- Algo más…

-Se quedó pensativo cuando mencionaste lo de su estadía en la pensión.- habló el inglés.

-Un mes dijo…es raro, ya que él se ha quedado más tiempo que eso.- continúo el muchacho de ojos negros.

-Creo que será mejor apresurarnos, no vaya a ser que cometa alguna tontería si encuentra a la señorita con Ren…- aunque le costó formular la oración, Lyserg prefirió el bien de su amigo y convenció a Manta de apurar el paso.

-------

Fue el primero en divisar la pensión.

Un mes. Ella solamente le había dado un mes para definirse.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso en ese momento. Lo único que quería era ver aquel rostro por el que había soñado por meses. Acomodó su chaqueta negra, había ido a paso rápido; y arregló sus cabellos azulinos.

Ya era de noche cuando cruzó el portón de la casa. A pocos metros de él; Oyamada, Diethel y la familia Asakura lo seguían.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo, congelado.

Risas que provenían del interior lo alertaron de una persona más en la casa. Una muy familiar que lo aterraba desde su infancia. Quiso escapar, pero era muy tarde…

Escuchó los pasos de alguien, Tamao se había acercado a averiguar quien había entrado a la pensión. Con su típica sonrisa, ella divisó a Usui estático en la entrada, solo.

-Joven Horo Horo, ya volvió.- alegremente Tamamura lo saludó. Los ojos contraídos del shaman del hielo volvieron a su estado original y se posaron en la pelirosa.

-Tamao…dime que ella no está aquí…- tartamudeó. El miedo presente.

-Ella…Se refiere a-

-SI !- la cortó el muchacho dando pasos hacia atrás. Su tono alto de voz alertó al visitante, que rápidamente se colocó de pie.

-Her-ma-no.- gritó la voz femenina desde otra habitación, la misma en donde había salido la de ojos rosa.

-No…Pilika…-un sudor frío recorrió su rostro al ver la figura de su hermana doblar la esquina del pasillo.

-Hermano…-dijo con sutileza.- No te alegras de verme, que cruel eres.- terminó haciendo un puchero.

-Pi-Pilika.- habló nervioso.- Qué haces acá, aún no se cumple el mes.- habló con algo de molestia el ainu.

La jovencita sonrió.

No tardaron en ingresar a la casa el resto de los habitantes, que al igual que el primero, se quedaron sorprendidos de encontrar a semejante visitante.

-Aún…aún tengo tiempo, Pilika.- molesto, continuó hablando el muchacho.

-Lo sé…pero, hermano.- la ainu relajó su rostro y observó con seriedad que asombró aún más al resto.- Ella no te va a esperar para siempre.- concluyó con solemnidad.

Tamao no entendía lo que pasaba, observó que Usui callaba y las facciones de su rostro decaían. Tristeza mezclada con resignación.

De la esquina por donde habían aparecido las dos mujeres, sin dejarse ver, el de ojos ámbar escuchaba atento la conversación de los hermanos.

¿Quién está esperando al Hoto Hoto?

_**Continuará…**_

Hola!

Ok, me demoré harto en actualizar jejeje ojalá les guste lo que he escrito, procuraré, ahora sí, el no demorarme tanto tiempo. Sólo discúlpenme que he estado un poco atareada estos últimos meses y no he podido dedicarme a esto jejeje

En fin, espero les agrade y no me odien xD nos vemos pronto (lo prometo!) chaufisss n.n


End file.
